After The Fall
by rngrdead1
Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans. Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.
1. Chapter 1

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh...

Archived at:  
http/ Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.

Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

The cramp in his stomach had not eased. It seemed he had been hungry forever….

It was the backlash, the reaction to the final stand against Wolfram and Hart and the opening of the portal, the reality of the destruction of Sunnydale, the final realization that demons were real, that the other was here. The Initiative was reinstated, enhanced, empowered and enforced. A global movement like no other.

They were all rounded up, town after town, state after state, country after country. It began with simple registration. The criteria for the roundup was broad, slayers, witches, half breeds, harmless or man eaters, the more human you looked, the better your chances… First labeled then hounded, herded into areas, then forcibly removed to camps, then arbitrarily killed, downgraded to non human status. Those old enough remembered other times like this and it always started out the same… the 'them and us' taken to an extreme…. The Crusades, the Witch hunts of inquisition years, the Huganauts, the native Indians of the US, the aboriginals of Australia, the third Reich, the killing fields of Cambodia, the ethnic cleansing in the Slavic nations, the Rwandan Hutus wiping out the Tutsis, who really cared… anyone different, it was a human tradition in times of stress… and now it was their turn… anyone with a demon connection, but now it was driven by the ruling nations so no one was safe on any continent.

Demons, human consorts, half breeds, relatives, sympathizers, friends…. the differentiation was all encompassing. Not human in any way led to the 'killing fields'. The lucky ones were on the right, the ones they never saw again on the left.

Tranquilized, bound and transported, he woke to torture.

The threadbare sheets provided little protection against the northern winter. He felt lucky in an odd sort of a way. The same camps in Europe were rumored to be so much harsher…at least this time they had water. The ache of hunger was one thing, but lack of water was truly life threatening for the human. The lack of water had been their first lesson in torture.

Tranquilized, bound and transported, he found himself in a container on a ship to lord knew where, the tag on his chest read:  
Warning: Code Blue Status: Experiment subject Category: Demon magnet. Possible Hostile. Threat: Latent. Observed demon elimination and some hostility to authority Partnerships: Slayer, Seer, Witch, Vengance Demon, Mummy, Mantis, Vampire (suspected). Possessions known: Hyena, Soldier Born: Hellmouth. Family history: Violent (abused child)  
Human Skills: Carpentry, project management, demon fighting Orientation: Probable Bisexual

He had lost sight of Dawn and Buffy on the first day, of Willow after a week. Her distress was audible in his head as she was dragged away from their compound toward yet another truck. His tears of anguish wasted precious water as they moistened the ground below his knees. There was nothing else to be done. After a day and a night of protesting swearing and begging his wrists were shackled to the bar that now held his ankles as well. His blissful respite was a blow induced unconsciousness.

He had been shaved, stripped, beaten, starved of food and water, and finally raped for almost a month. Now he was apparently the proud recipient of 'experimental' status. 

Tranquilized, bound and transported, it was not an expected consequence that he found himself holding an armful of an old friend.

A new bunch of captives had been thrown unceremoniously into the enclosure. Xander looked up listlessly from the back corner, and registered something wonderful. A shock of bleach blonde hair. With his remaining strength he crawled over to the inert form and pulled him close. His own heat was all he had to offer …. He did so willingly.  
Spike was in a critical condition. Injured and unfed, and despite his master status, he was slipping. Xander knew from his state of malnutrition that it must have been two or three months since he had fed… His semi conscious status would indicate a week or two more, and he would fall to coma and dust from starvation. The only privacy Xander could afford his partner was his own body. Stripped of the last remnants of clothing, and with only a thin half sheet for cover, he managed to maneuver himself to lie over his friend with but a protruding rusty nail to provide the needed tear for a little blood to flow. Sadly so little, but Xander was already less than half his original weight, ribs prominent and muscles wasted. He gave what little blood he could afford.

Spike had been so badly injured by 'the Cleansers' that his Sunnydale friend spent the first ten days gently holding the semiconscious friend and occasionally trying to feed him a little blood. Still not fully recovered Spike at least recognized his carer but as the cage tilted violently and metal on metal indicated their transfer once more, it was all Xander could do to cushion his friend's fall with his own emaciated body.

Tranquilized, bound and transported, they were now heavens knew where. It was cold and forbidding but, Xander thought, somehow better as two pretty blue eyes blinked and slowly recognized the owner of the arms surrounding them.

There was almost no muscle left on the vampire. Old bruises remained and cuts had become gaping holes. Xander opened his wrist again, he wished for his friend to drain him. It was only a matter of time before he died. In the arms of a friend seemed preferable. An unwilling tongue eventually complied lapping quietly before the softly spoken "Reckon I owe you one Pet" emerged and Xander's charge fell back into oblivion. It was the first time in a week that he had spoken….

Three weeks later they were moved again. Their cage shoved into a large shipping container, the destination Experimental Labs.

White rooms Perspex glass small open loo in one corner, mattress in the other. Food arrived from a ceiling flap. Water was on tap unless withdrawn as punishment.

The pattern was always the same. They were shot with tranquilizer darts then taken separately to the experiment rooms. Often only partially drugged Xander had woken twice during 'procedures', but was gagged and fastened so tightly to the trolley that he doubted his 'medical team' realized. He fortunately passed out with the third knife incision during the first lucid encounter, but with the second had been awake for the humiliation of someone collecting his sperm. Hardly the situation to be 'stimulated', he noted a drug induced erection painful and willing to 'cooperate'. He simply closed his eyes and cried silently as the rubber clad hand brought him to completion, milking him five or six times in the space of thirty minutes. He heard them say that it was a pity to waste the seed, but their cross species attempts and impregnation were still important. In his semi drugged state he hoped any 'children' would be something vicious, at least it might come back to bite them.

On the third visit they milked him again and again. He woke to find they had inserted a shunt so he might be 'milked' daily with no need to ejaculate. He suffered the humiliation of scientists collecting his seed each morning after he was tied fast, facing a wall.

After the forth visit to the operating room, the slice across his stomach left him wondering. He had indigestion for weeks. After the fifth 'time under', his head ached terribly and his missing eye had been replaced by a tiny camera fitting. It was confusing at first but he learned to deal with the odd digital images it sent to his visual cortex. He learned to ignore them.

After his sixth visit he felt strange, very, very strange. His body hair slowly disappeared, his skin became softer, his libido dropped to virtually non existent… and in the third week he noticed other physical changes, he lost body mass, gained 'curves'. He found himself overly emotional and crying at the slightest thing. He cried as his body altered. Spike cried with him.

He was injected for three months then treatment ceased and the small female breasts that had emerged with it, gradually disappeared again. His libido slowly returned, though not his interest in women. His body hair and muscle simply did not return.

The vampire fared worse. Parts were removed. It began with sections of skin, but then he returned missing an ear, then two toes. He was unceremoniously dumped into their cell with half a buttock muscle missing, then dragged away, only to return minus his left kneecap and his right tibia. The last three injuries left him unable to stand, let alone walk. As Xander ate the food provided, regaining a little weight on his now overly slim male figure, he fed his friend when he could and watched as Spike began the obviously painful and slow process of growing back his missing pieces. Xander realized his ocular implant was linked directly to the researcher's computer when a message suddenly appeared regarding 'scheduled maintenance shutdown' He tore the implant out of the socket, barely throwing it across the room before the 'team' came running.

They replaced it, bolting it to his skull and making a point of saying as much. He responded by staring at inanimate objects whenever possible.

By Xander's calculations, they had been in captivity for fifteen months. He watched as his friend shuffled slowly over to him using only his arms and existing 'good' buttock. Xander petted the now long locks and began to gently massage the injured areas, pleased to feel the slow return of the bones after almost two and a half months of mush.

He licked the newly regrown ear and whispered "When you're well we're out of here…. Dead or alive, we're gone…. OK?"

"Done, pet."

His stomach growled, Spike's answered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh...

Archived at:  
http/ Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.

Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 2

The door hissed open. Spike and Xander were huddled together in the back corner of the cell the other five occupants were similarly wound around each other. It was their only comfort. The three who had most recently been 'treated' occupied the mattress. One of the males a peaceful demon Nat with pretty blue skin had obviously been sliced from neck to groin, the cut though sewn, was still oozing through the dressings. There was nothing any of the others could do as they watched him slowly succumb. The lights were always on, there was no privacy, their nudity no longer an embarrassment, the cold and hunger ever-present.

"C'mon ya lazy bastards up!" All inmates were instantly alert and moving away from the voice. Deliberately deformed hands scrabbled at the floor, injured legs were forced to stand, violated bodies groaned as they complied with the demand. Those more able supported those who could not stand on their own. Xander helped his still recovering friend to his feet literally holding him up. He was weak, but Spike was now as light as a small child. Their blue friend did not move at all. A nightstick came down hard on the blue body, as the merest hint of an 'oof' was heard the action was repeated. After the fifth hit, Spike smelt it, even Xander could tell. Nat was out of pain. The dead body was kicked for good measure then a brisk order had it dragged from the cell. It seemed that it was simply a matter of time before they all left that way.

A large uniformed woman marched in behind the baton wielding soldier. She carried a pile of white disposable hospital scrubs. Throwing them in the middle of the room and before simply commanding "Dress for inspection".

Xander eased his friend to the ground before taking two of the coveralls, quickly dressing himself then gently pulling the second garment onto Spike, careful not to abrade his still raw behind.

Clearly made for healthy human males in a 'one size fits all' sense, the prisoners looked ridiculous. Far too thin to fill out the material, their emaciated forms seemed to be accentuated by the clothing rather than disguised. They were each then injected with a mild sedative rendering speech impossible and any indication of intelligence unlikely.

The inspectors came to the 'medical facility' every six months or so. They wandered around with clipboards, peering in at the inmates; occasionally asking a question of one of the scientists regarding their research; showing mild concern if there were particularly obvious injuries on the experimental subjects; admiring the innovative research; tut tutting at the overcrowding; and complimenting the guards on how very clean and wonderfully calm the prisoners looked.

The group stopped at Xander and Spike's cell to discuss a particularly exciting group of 'cases'. One of the two guards pushed Xander flat on his back and held him. Xander simply closed his eyes as one scientist pulled open his coveralls, exposing him to the group, then proceeded to prod the human. He lifted his genitals, pointed to various scars and generally discussed his hormone treatment and internal 'preparation'.

Spike had initially been watching but now closed tear filled eyes and through his drug induced haze, listened while the visitors marveled at the research into gender determination of demons and reassignment experiments. Their justification was apparently to perfect reassignment for breeding purposes in endangered animal species. Cross species surrogacy was also discussed. The demons and half breeds were expendable. If the technique was a success then it would benefit the outside world.

They discussed their methodology to date and the intention to 'fully treat' one or two of their 'current batch' as a comparative study since they had now established the correct hormone dosage for a variety of demons. Xander's flaccid penis was pushed around by what felt like a lecture pointer while comments were made regarding the harvesting of seed from Xander, and his surprisingly full reversal, post hormones. The discussion flowed into one of a permanent reassignment for this subject, and a possible experimental pregnancy. There were other comment on the disappointing results to date, a 'high attrition rate' and disappointing results with some of the demon species and the better success with humans and halfbreeds. Vampires were discounted due to their regenerative nature preventing permanent changes. A number of the group simply stepped over the still fully exposed Xander. They wandered off still musing about their breeding program and newly planned experimental facilities.

As the door hissed shut Spike slowly pushed himself over to his friend and with clumsy hands, tucked Xander back in and managed to pull the zip up half way before collapsing again. Xander rolled toward him. They hugged and cried. The next round of experiments seemed to promise a devastating and permanent change, they had to get out.

Another month passed. Two of the occupants of their cell were taken for experiments and did not return. One halfbreed Bracken demon returned from the lab with a small vibrator apparently permanently inserted, sewn down in contact with his prostate. The research assistants sat and observed outside the cell, dialing the vibrations higher and higher until the poor male's spines turned fiery orange and he begged for relief. He was given none. In the end, Xander and Spike and the other two inmates all took turns trying to comfort the poor individual as screamed and sobbed for four days straight, sleep rendered impossible for the poor wretch by the constant stimulation. By the end of the fifth day as the vibrations were increased again, he fell utterly silent. He simply sat in the corner of their cell rocking, crying, tugging at his erection and occasionally playing with his own rear end. He no longer ate or drank anything, eventually fell unconscious and was removed. 

With only four left in the cell, sleeping on the mattress was a now a given. It was a small bonus.

One of their companions Jason had come in as a burly lad, standing just over to seven feet tall with the appearance of a professional wrestler. Spike identified him as non human immediately and Xander was a little wary, but the gentle giant had endeared himself to all of them. He was now rake thin and stooped a little. Xander and Spike watched with distress as he too was treated with hormones, but even more upset when he was returned to their cell minus all his body hair and his scrotum. They had never really liked Neil, their other cellmate, pointy toothed with scaly lizard like skin. He had always been what Xander would call a 'slippery' character, but on the night of Jason's return, he had held his huge fellow prisoner, rocking him as he came to, realized his 'status', and grieved.

Every day for the next fortnight, Neil disregarded their captors and observers, if there were any who still cared, and used his incredibly long and soft tongue to gently lave the ruined area. He never missed an opportunity to praise Jason's appearance or to comfort. It was as though a switch had been flipped when the manhood of the other was lost. Neil finally confided in the other three that with his race, sliding between male and female was a given. He had started as a female and changed in his thirtieth year. He adored his large friend's new found ambiguity, Jason cried all the more for the understanding and slowly but surely began to return the love he was given.

Xander was still 'in tact' though it would just be a matter of time he was certain. As the 'treatments' for Jason 'ramped up', their food supply improved. Jason filled out a little and with it came the female features. They were all shocked when he began to lactate, though Neil was more on the ecstatic side of the shock spectrum. Spike and Xander vacated the mattress. The other two made noisy love, Neil's stumpy tail raised triumphantly as he licked over the now milk producing chest and completed triumphantly inside his now willing lover.

The following day the two were taken together. Mumbled words of 'new facilities'; 'breeding schemes'; and 'keeping the subjects happy'; were coupled with 'final phase' and 'risk to the surrogate'.

So now they were alone, and truly terrified. Xander promised to dust Spike, Spike to drain Xander. They clung to each other until drugged and forcibly separated for their 'treatments'. Regardless of the daily torment they cuddled when together, it was the only comfort.

At month twenty, Xander was back on the hormones, Spike back to the torture. This time it was electric shock. After the last two 'treatments' he had been returned to the cell docile, unable to speak and apparently unable to access whole sections of his memories. Still in gameface, he had addressed Xander as 'good sir' and seemed utterly confused and horrified by his own nudity and circumstance… blaming the Kaiser, the French, anyone not English, for his predicament. As his memories returned, Xander held him and they both cried in silence.

As the numbers of 'hostiles' in the cells dwindled, the cries of those still left became a regular commentary on each day. It seemed the new facility had been opened and most of the existing 'inmates' were no longer of use. The end result seemed inevitable. Alone and frightened, or together and frightened, the latter was by far the most preferable.

It was an unknown day of the week, at an unknown time that their white world abruptly disappeared.

A rumble marked the start. An alarm sounded somewhere in the building then an almighty explosion blew the walls of their cell away and left them both utterly deafened. Spike somehow landed on top of the blast site. He could sense his friend's heartbeat under the rubble and fell into gameface, using all his vampire assets to tear at the concrete and twisted metal, he located a relatively unscathed, though trapped Xander under a large piece of Perspex. He touched the hand, thankfully, it responded.

He worked for another hour slowly ridding the upper layers of weight until he could pull Xander free. The human's arm was broken. His ribs on one side obviously cracked but his back and legs though bruised were fine. Spike swiftly bit his wrist, shoving it into his friend's mouth. Xander reflexively drank a little, then they both slowly stood. Spike could see but they were both nude, had no idea where they were or even if they were above or below ground, let alone how to get out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 3

The determined though still somewhat confused Spike, led Xander in the direction he could smell fresh air. They crawled across the rubble, scraping knees and bruising already damaged limbs as the uneven, unforgiving surfaces produced spikes, and juts, and sharp pieces. They pulled one other inmate from a trapped position. The little demon was the same species as their dead friend Nat, though his blue skin was covered in concrete dust and one of his huge blue eyes was badly injured. By the time they had made it to the end of what had been the corridor of cells, they were joined by a rake thin vampire with an obviously broken leg, but they found no other signs of life in their section.

Spike had begun to get his hearing back and distinctly heard a gunshot ring out followed by a thump. Through the dust and rubble they could see torches approaching. Soldiers and rescuers had finally made it to the back of the facility and were still calling for the doctors, jailors, scientists, hated names, feared individuals. Spike distinctly heard the order to shoot any of the hostiles found still alive and responded immediately by pushing his companions through a hole in the rubble, covering them partially with a with a large piece of white wall and by hauling the mangled remains of a less fortunate fellow prisoner to cover the remaining gap. It was dark and dusty. Spike hoped it would be enough. The two vampires could survive a bullet and 'play dead' if mistaken for demon but not so Xander or their other friend.

There was the crunch of an army boot on glass so close that even Xander's concussed eardrums picked it up.

"Sir, cell blocks on level 4 and 5 are secure. Only one hostile found alive. It was eliminated as instructed."

"Well done Saunders. Doesn't look like the ones in here will cause any trouble either." The boot kicked the dead body pushing it harder against Spike. "Just take your men and do a quick sweep now and come back for cleanup in the morning. Reckon once we've recovered the human remains from the lab that'll be it."

"Demon remains?"

"No need. Orders are for demolition, complete cleanup by Friday… they'll go with the rest of this mess."

The commanding officer moved off while the other men gave a cursory check around. There were two more gunshots but no corresponding thud, it seemed the agenda was simply to shoot a dead body or two for good measure.

After three hours of huddling together the two vampires agreed, they could no longer hear any signs of the soldiers. Xander had been in a state of semi slumber but roused as Spike shifted to nudge away the dead body. They cautiously pushed their way free of the debris and crawled from the hiding place.

They could all feel the chilly draft and smell fresh air coming from somewhere to their right. With only two of them possessing night vision and all the parties carrying injuries, the progress was quite literally, painfully slow. But sometime toward midnight they pushed past a buckled metal door to find themselves…. Outside.

All four strained to sense any soldiers. It seemed they had come out at the rear of the building near an incineration facility. Evidence of the size of the blast was strewn across a deserted moonlit space, the incinerator on its side, and its yet to be burned contents spilling onto the ground. More bodies. A helicopter with searchlight flew overhead they all instantly dropped amongst the carcasses, the second vampire whimpering a little as his broken leg struck a post on the way down. The chopper did not stay, its light sweeping the area then moving off.

Xander had begun to shiver as had the little blue demon. They all needed clothes. The deceased around them were all nude as well but Spike spied what looked like a small work shed near the incinerator and wondered. He stood and helped first Xander then his fellow vampire to their feet.

Pointing to the shed, he led them as quickly as they could manage and found a gaping hole giving them easy access to inside. Hanging on the wall were three sets of white toxic waste coveralls and gumboots. Xander worried until a metal locker revealed a sports bag with a rather putrid old Tshirt and huge pair of sweat pants and joggers that reeked of foot odor. None of them cared. They dressed as quickly as they could Spike located a rather soiled hand towel, quickly tearing it to create splints from some loose skirting board for both Xander's arm and his injured compatriots leg. All he could do for the little demon's eye was lick it clean. They all decided to forgo the boots in preference for speed of foot, should they need to run.

As Xander pulled the sweatpants on he noticed something else at the bottom of the locker. A lunchbox. A full lunchbox. Opening it, he almost cried. Fresh sandwiches, a chocolate muffin and an apple. A beautiful red apple. None of them had eaten since the previous day, but there was no time to do so now. The half bottle of drinking water on the desk was requisitioned and Spike emptied one drawer of its contents while Xander looked in the other. They took the little over seven dollars in coins, a torch, some tape and the gum, then retrieved a newspaper and two half eaten waffles from the bin. Packing the precious cargo into the sports bag, Xander watched while Spike and the other vampire, as quietly as they could, tipped over the locker to lean on a now upturned table, leaving the small space looking as though the blast had done the damage.

They had to get away from the site but none had any idea where they were though the paper should give them some indication of the country at least. The other problem was going to be daylight. They needed to find secure shelter.

Spike mouthed, "Let's just get away from here first!" They all nodded and followed.

They followed alongside a well used, dirt road that led away from behind the shed, hoping desperately that the helicopter did not return, or at least not until they were able to reach the cover of a trees that could be seen only a mile or two away. They were in luck.

The thicket was more than a few trees. Apparently the Initiative's 'medical' facility had a 'buffer zone' of nature giving the impression of a 'green conscious' government organization and keeping the public blissfully ignorant of the horrors being conducted within.

Despite injuries throbbing and stomachs aching with hunger and thirst, they kept moving, supporting each other when anyone faltered. Finally Xander saw the outline of a farmhouse and some outbuildings through the trees. If they were lucky there might be a secure spot to hole up for the day.

They approached the home with extreme caution. If caught in their current attire, any explanation of who they were would simply lead them back to captivity. Rounding the corner of the shed, Spike saw a large dog chained to its kennel for the night, still a problem if it roused and raised the alarm. Xander touched Spike's arm and indicated to one of the half eaten waffles he now held. Spike shook his head but the dog was already awake and sniffing the air. Xander stepped out from the building and walked across the moonlit space. The hound began to growl loudly but before a bark emerged Xander had thrown the waffle to it. He then walked up, held out his hand and was 'accepted' as 'friendly' as the dog snuffled around in case he had missed a crumb. Despite his own hunger Xander felt around in the bag again and produced the second piece and spied his fellow escapees quietly entering the barn as he did so.

He patted the dog one more time then joined them.

Spike was thrilled to see the hayloft laden with fresh bales. They climbed as swiftly as they could and ensconced themselves inside the straw by creating a small bale igloo at the rear of the stack.  
It was warm and quiet, Xander opened the lunchbox and shared the contents with his blue friend before offering his wrist to Spike.

Spike shook his head a little and nodded toward the other injured vampire, "He needs it more." But the other shook his head and with a forlorn look, fell into his gameface and opened his mouth. Every tooth and fang had been removed, the gums were red raw, it had been done recently and by the tearful look it was not the first time.

Spike bit down on his own wrist and trickled a little of his own blood into the violated mouth. The other suckled for a moment and then began to cry silently as he laved the wound.

Xander pushed his wrist to Spike again. This time his friend drank.

Spike had been strong to that moment but now was overwhelmed. "Oh sob ghhhhahhh… sob….. Pet whispered… We're free…" 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start.  
Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

PART 4

They all slept. Xander had no idea for how long, only that he awoke truly warm; he'd eaten fresh fruit; and was clothed for the first time in nearly two years. He was spooning Spike from the back and realized that the warmth at his back must be their little blue friend. The other vampire was the last in the set, but no less grateful for the comfort and heat.

The human lay awake simply enjoying the sounds. His ears were still ringing a little, but not so that he could not appreciate. A tractor started somewhere in the distance. The back fly screen of the house banged shut and sounds of country music on a radio drifted across the yard from inside.

His stomach rumbled a little, he remembered they still had a muffin and some water. He smiled. After what they had been fed for the last two years… he wasn't really that hungry.

There were chickens somewhere nearby and the good folks obviously kept a turkey or two. Xander realized he had not heard the sound of a bird for the entire time of their captivity.

Two children skidded their bikes to a halt, obviously just arriving home from school. The door banged several more times and Xander began to cry silently as he heard the sounds of the two youngsters organizing to play catch.

He squeezed Spike a little closer, burying the sobs into his hair, trying to stay quiet, trying to stay hidden, trying to… survive. His arm throbbed, he shifted a little. The small blue figure behind him pulled in a little tighter. He fell asleep once more. They were still safe for now.

They all woke to the insistent sound of the 'Blue suede shoes' phone tone. The southern twang was unmistakable. They were somewhere in the south of the USA.

"Well Good Lord what did they all expect"  
…  
"Yahh .  
"Yahh .  
"Well Cherise. I for one, am more than happy that those aberrations of life, are dead and gone! I cannot believe that our dear lord would countenance such filth! And that our government would do anythin' but get rid of those insults to our lord…"Why In the name of our father! Of course not We were guaranteed… and there was never a mistake here at least!"Yahh. .  
"Yahhh!"Well y'all know my feelin's. Good riddance say I … .  
"Well of course(!) I grieve for the families of the wonderful folks on that establishment!….. .  
"Were there many?... Well that's a relief… .  
"Pie? Why of course… What're you makin""How many on Sunday?… .  
"Were they believers?... .  
"Shame… Many children? .  
"Well thank God for that… .  
"Of Course not! Doesn't make any of us a bad person! That murderous bastard… pleased he died with his truck... demon filth!

"Yes of course see you tomorrow."

They all heard the click as the phone went off. They all knew their current abode was in jeopardy... except that… at least two of them could not walk into the day and the third was blue.

"C'mon Jake!"

"Gaahh" thump… scrambling noises below them "S$"

The dog barked.

"Mom will have you fer cussin'!"

The older voice now much closer, "You baby! Not if she don't hear me she won't!"

It was daytime, Xander knew as he woke. Perhaps a little bit human and in an old set of exercise gear, he might not 'scare the locals'.

The noise was getting closer. He pushed his way out of their 'igloo', praying to every deity he knew that the precious friends inside would remain safe. Before the two entered the building, he kissed Spike then dropped to the ground floor, moving with less agility than he would have liked, and shifting to where the two young lads could see him.

He called on all his television watching of old, and tried for his best soft southern drawl in the desperate hope that he might not startle the youngsters.

"Hey y'awl…. Not meanin' t' startle you…"

"Hey Mister! Yer not s'posed 't be here."

Xander attempted to step into the sight of the two boys, but they paled as his legs gave out with residual exhaustion, and he cried in pain when broken arm hit barn floor. He passed out with the simple audible word, "Don't."

A small soft hand was patting him. "You OK mister? 'Cause my mom is not that great with folks from out of town… 'specially thems what pass out." And a cool wet towel pushed across Xander's forehead. He knew the word, "Thanks" came from somewhere inside him. He assumed he had been recaptured, vaguely hoped Spike and their other friends had made it and passed out again.

Sometime shortly after, consciousness returned. He slowly registered the barn, which surprised him, but managed to whisper, "Food….. please!"

The older of the two boys objected, "Pa said… no strangers"

"But Jake likes him, so he can't be a 'stranger'!"

"Jake's a dog"

"But he barks at Brother Bernard"

"Brother Bernard's weird"

"You can't say that!"

"I will and to father"  
"You can't say anything to father… not about Brother Bernard or this!"

"Why?"

"Because, because…"

Xander looked on desperately as the two argued. The dog jumped suddenly, bumping his injured arm. He blanched and curled up further. A tear dropped. The boys ceased their quibbling.

"Hey mister, are you hurt?"

Xander's had folded into a full fetal position on the floor his injured and splinted arm cradled safely against his waist. The question was direct, he looked up and gave the only answer possible. He nodded a little.

"Arm broken… maybe ribs too."

A chirpy voice replied, "I had a broken arm once! Chad pushed me over.."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I just tagged you and you fell!"

"B.S. You pushed!" heavy sigh "Anyways … it hurt and I had plaster… how come you don't have plaster?"

Xander looked into the innocent face of the boy. He was placing his life in the hands of a child who could not be older than eight, and his brother who, by the looks of him, was a burly eleven or so. "I was hurt last night…." He closed his eyes again, "'S OK."

The youngest piped up again, "We should tell Mom! He smells somethin' fierce, that's not right!"

"No tellin' Mom! She'll think we did it."

"Did what?"

"Hurt him!"

"Will not!"

"Will too… and she'll take yer bike again!"

"Will not!"

"Will too and you know it!"

The younger of the boys prodded the curled figure on the floor, "If we bring ya food 'n all ya won't go telling Ma will ya?"

Xander managed to shake his head. His arm throbbed; he desperately needed to pee; he stank; his throat was begging for a drink; and he was at the mercy of two small boys, knowing that three other friends were in even more dire circumstances if he failed.

"Well… can ya get up? 'Cause if Pa finds you we'll all get whupped"

Xander gradually and painfully uncurled… "Is it OK if I sleep in the hay?"

The younger of the two held his nose and answered, "Sure! But ya gotta promise t' wash, 'cause the straw is fer the animals!" His brother kicked him then added, "There's water out back. And Pa always has a bottle of soap. Mom won't let him in the house afore he washes his hands."

Xander smiled a little, tried to give a thankful nod to the boys but was too slow. They had moved off.

He stood and did as instructed. He relieved himself in the bushes, drank deeply, then used the tank of icy cold water at the rear of the barn to wash. The sun was still up. He filled the wooden bucket, took off the putrid shirt and dunked it in the water. He washed the dust of the blast and filth of many months from his thin frame using the shirt, sadly noting that though incredibly thin, he was still the proud owner of female 'parts' and had no need to shave.

Without contaminating the water, he discarded the soiled water then carefully filled the bucket again. He soaped the smelly garments he had been wearing, wrung them out and hung them out of sight underneath the water tower.  
As the cleaned and 'watered' Xander climbed the ladder to join his friends again, tears fell. He was grateful for the respite, but they really were so far from safe. Yet he was thankful, there had been a day before their obviously inevitable recapture, when he had walked freely and seen the sun. He took the time to be thankful to the gods. He knew that they had abandoned him, them, but was still grateful for the one day they had granted. The human cuddled into the embrace of his friend, the tightening of a reciprocal hug was so welcome…. He cried a little more, then oblivion took him.

…..

They all woke to the quiet calls.

"Hey mister!"

"Hey stinky man."

"Shhh ya can't say that!"

"Just did."

"Shut it!"

"Make me!"

A scuffle was audibly apparent. Xander pulled himself from his sleeping position pulled the muffin from the bag and shoved it into a startled blue hand then shushed his fellow fugitives. He was risking himself to the two preteens once again, but now there was no other choice.

The tussle ceased instantly as he leaned over the loft's edge and said, "I washed my clothes but they were still drying under the tank… do you think..?"

With the deer in headlights response of the boys, Xander's heart fell, but then the youngsters moved, and he was briskly tossed two perfectly dry, sweet smelling garments. What staggered him the more was the size of the meal the boys had procured.

Along with the clothes came a sack of old school lunch, a full loaf of bread, a large serve of (albeit frozen) chowder, and a small bag of caramel popcorn, topped off with a carton of strawberry milk. There were no words. And strangely, two small boys felt they had done the right thing as the thin man said nothing but shed silent tears.

They had never seen a man cry before. They left him, confused but sure they had done something good and resolved to repeat the exercise.

Xander had eaten and drank and now lay quietly sharing his blood with his friend, just as Eddie (the blue demon's name) shared his manually sliced wrist with Jonothan, the other blood dependant of their group. Xander mused… they had run for two days together before names were exchanged… he'd learned it was easier if they died without a name. He didn't like losing the named ones… He hoped that would not happen again…

He pulled on the newly clean clothes and snuggled further into Spike's reassuring grasp. 


	5. Chapter 5

After the Fall # 5

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 5

Xander woke crying on their third day of freedom… he couldn't seem to control it… the black hole of life, death, whatever, was consuming him. So he cried. Last time the hormones had been withdrawn it was controlled, gradual, monitored. This time they had simply stopped. So he cried and Spike held. He knew some of the changes in him would not reverse, but the mood swings and depression had to go eventually…. He hoped, Spike hugged.

He was thankful that the small boys forgot to come the following day. The four friends had food and now Xander knew where to go, water as well. The other three managed a trip to the water tank around midnight on their second day in the barn, washing carefully and taking time to admire the myriad of stars, and smell the fresh air. It was Eddie's turn to cry.

The boys arrived with food and a bottle of root beer in the afternoon of the third day in the barn. Xander had been quietly crying again, he couldn't say why this time, but wiped his face and eased down the ladder to spend some time chatting to the curious boys. Still red eyed, he was asked to spit on his palm and shake hands (the spit, a sign of solidarity apparently) then promise not to 'dob them in to Pa'.

The younger lad was now sitting on an old saddle slung over a low horizontal bar swinging his legs in a parody of riding a horse. He turned with a thoughtful look, "You ever played baseball mister?"

"Sure" Xander snorted a little at the notion, "but it's been quite some time."

The older one was leaning chewing a piece of hay for effect, accidentally chewed off the end and spat dramatically before asking, "You any good?"

A quiet reply came, "Not at pitching, OK batter."

The younger one added, "In summer we're allowed out after supper and the Hyland boys c'n play then too. That's only a month off."

The older one, Chad, narrowed his eyes and looked hard at Xander "Can you throw far… 'cause you don't look very strong."

"Don't be mean."

"Well he don't and anyways… d'ya need that arm what's broken?"

Xander knew they could not stay hidden here for a month so throwing arms didn't matter. He replied simply, "s' OK throw with the other…"

"Great! We need an outfielder 'cause Bobby here never catches anythin'!"

"Do so!"

"Do not"

"Do…"

The door of the house banged shut and a female voice yelled, "Boys? Dinner!" There was a pause, "Now don't y'all go makin' me yell again! Come in right now or I'm sending your Pa to git ya!"

Xander had been remembering his own 'house rules' baseball with Jesse at that age, but snapped to as the insistent call came…

"Ya better go hide, mister… If Pa has ta come, we'll git a hidin'."

The two lads scrambled to the door, taking Jake with them and ran across the yard. Xander took their evening meal up the ladder and settled back into the igloo. They all heard the woman…

"Watcha all doin' in the barn now? You better not be messin' with your Pa's tools or there'll be hell ta pay…. Now git inside 'n eat."

Xander smiled sadly. He remembered similar comments, not about a barn particularly but about being late for dinner. But he was no longer a child, no longer even judged a 'human', no longer… anyone…really. None of them were and that alone was a death sentence if they were found.

It was day five of their time free, and Xander's broken arm still throbbed but that was the least of his physical symptoms now. He had the mother of all headaches; his tiny breasts ached and the nipples were overly sensitive to every touch; the muscles around his balls pulsed with a strange nervous twitch; and he itched all over. In a bizarre twist of fate, he felt as horny as a teenager. He told Spike, who tried to help, but they had both shed a tear as the deft hand was unable to stimulate anything resembling an erection and the previously irritated scrotum apparently shriveled in sympathy with the lax phallus.

The torment continued the next day and the one after that. A week of nipples as hard as rocks, and a penis that neither recognized its owner, nor the inner (very urgent) 'need' of the rest of the body it was attached to. Spike felt helpless, so just held on as his friend quietly.

On the seventh day, as Xander suffered, Eddie offered that there might be some merit in 'sexual congress' between Xander and his 'friend'. Xander snorted, yet closed his eyes and seriously considered. Jonothan made no comment, he rarely ever spoke more than a word, the toothless mouth causing him to lisp embarrassingly and spray spittle every time. Instead he stunned his three friends (and thrilled one of them) by baring his own behind to the blue speaker. The vampire had struggled a little with his still splinted leg in their small abode, then stared suggestively at his, hopefully interested friend, now lover. Eddie grinned, blinked slowly with his still intact eye, slicked himself with a handful butter from the stick that Xander's little friends had provided with 'dinner' (somehow they had mistaken it for cheese), and with no further adieu, proceeded to bury himself balls deep into the vampire.

Spike and Xander gave them some space… moving 'out' for the ensuing hour or so of the evening. It was by Spike's estimation, after midnight as they lay on the straw of the open hay loft, having politely abandoned their igloo hideaway to the amorous new couple. It seemed that the talents and sustainability of the blue demon suited the vampire.

Sadly, Xander was weeping again. Spike reached for the hand and held it…then pulled him in close and cuddled, just for comfort, in friendship. Xander had listened to Eddie, wished he felt normal, wished he was gay. But it was more than that… it had been so long… He just desperately wanted to feel... He figured it was still the hormone changes, but he knew he loved Spike… as more than a friend. He wondered if he would still feel like this after his body hair thickened again, wondered if it ever would. For the first time he wondered if he and Spike could ever be lovers, they had been through so much together…. But somehow he figured he was too freakish now for anyone to truly love him. He was desperately trying to stay quiet but a huge sob escaped…. Spike tightened his hold.

Minutes passed. Xander finally relaxed and turned to face his friend. They both felt it. Spike leaned down, Xander closed the distance and they kissed truly, in freedom, and for the first time. Noiseless was a given, tentative was the beginning, passionate followed the second minute, and after that came desperately and amorously and for…. They lost track of time, but were eventually invited back into their hiding space by a 'psssst' from a very satisfied looking Eddie and the gummy grin of Jonothon.

…………….

They had been utterly awake and painfully, tensely silent for nearly four hours as 'Pa' tinkered with the tractor and continued to come in and out of his barn. It was a Sunday apparently and he was not in a good mood, grumbling to himself constantly.

"Preacher man needs a pitchfork up his arse! Since when has anyone prayed for a bunch of demon lovin' idiots. Worse'n all them black lovers in the sixties." Sounds of boots stomping out, then metal against metal as the engine rocker is removed.

"If'n I ever found one of them freaks on this property… pigs 'd have a good meal that's for sure." Boots stomping inside again.

"The nerve! Lecturin' us honest folk." The footsteps went outside again.

A loud clanging followed, "Sweet Jesus! May! May! Send one of the boys out. Quick smart like!" The back door banged against the house, they all knew that sound too well.

"Whatcha hollerin' about now?"

"Dropped the wrench… and ahh Hell woman!… Just send out one of the kids!"

"Don't you go cussin' at me mister… I saw ya sleepin through the sermon! It's a wonder our lord don't just strike you down right here!"

A more pleading voice replied… "Please May!… You can beat my white behind 'til the cows come home …. later! Please! Just git Chad or Bobby! I got three fingers holdin' half a tractor engine here and I've dropped the darned wrench."

They stayed silent, they stayed hidden, but they could not risk staying for much longer.  
….

The following day Xander chatted to the boys after school. The genial tone of an 'older uncle' was easy. He asked them about school; about baseball; thanked them again for the food; let them poke at his still very sore and broken arm; let Jake lick him and petted him in return.  
Then finally struck up the courage….

"You guys have saved my life….. you do know that right?"

Bobby was instantly wide eyed with amazement. "So we're like heroes or somethin'?"

"You are to me."

Chad smelt a rat, "You're not stayin' are ya!"

"I can't keep askin you two to help… but I tell you what, as soon as I can I'll come back and I promise, I'll be a little better than I am now… I promise…" Xander trailed off, wondering if this would be the moment the children gave him up.

"It's OK mister. We figured you would have to leave sometime. But Jake still thinks you're cool, so we do too." Xander was sitting on the floor of the barn and as if to illustrate the point the large dog licked Xander's face, then plonked himself down on the human's skeletally thin feet.

Bobby looked more thoughtful than usual then offered, "Whenever I leave home I take a sack and some extra stuff. Do you need extra stuff? I'll git it for ya, but ya can't have Nilbert."

Chad rolled his eyes, "You dumbass…." He looked knowingly at Xander. "Don't worry about it Nilbert is a dumb stuffed bear."

"Not dumb!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

Xander saw the argument getting louder, it was their last day here, he did not want to attract attention, "Hey, hey…. No Dilbert …got it."

"Nilbert!"

"Sorry, of course… Nilbert…"

Chad spoke again after a pointed look to his little brother and a 'put upon' sigh, "Anyways… I reckon you'll want some clothes and bit of food… and hey there's an old guy…. Um lives off of Battle Lands Creek a county over. They reckon he's mad but I figure you're gonna need ta git a job sometime… and Pa reckons he's only mad 'cause he keeps takin' in strays."

Xander simply nodded and mumbled "Thanks."

The two returned with a frozen loaf of bread and a few apples, plus a handful of old clothes.

Chad spoke first, "We couldn't getcha more mister. Mom's kinda mad with us right now cause we had to tell her we gave the butter to Jake, 'n now she won't let us in the kitchen."

"Or the pantry!"

"That is the kitchen you idiot!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Gahhh you are just so dumb"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The two forgot about Xander as he examined the booty. Two full sets of clothes. Added to the admittedly oily flannel shirt and set of soiled women's riding breaches, they would all be in somewhat 'normal' clothes… Still no shoes but beggars can's be … and all that.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"Care factor minus five!"

"Minus ten!"

"You don't know what that means!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

He could hear them still fighting as they entered the house. He sent a blessing for their innocent generosity to whichever deity looked after little boys, then climbed the ladder for the last time to distribute their newly acquired 'wealth'.

Somewhere around one AM four silent figures climbed down from their hiding place, exited the building and made their way toward the trees again. Xander stopped to pat Jake and gave him the rest of the butter. The dog licked him with gusto then turned to consume the unexpected treat. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh...

Archived at:  
http/ Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.

Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

lj-cut text"Click here for more"

Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

……………Part 6

It was one am when they made it to the closest small town, two am when they hotwired an old jalopy from a dodgy looking garage, and three am when it ran out of petrol. But according to the ancient, slightly torn road map (thankfully found stuffed under the front passenger seat) they only had a couple of miles to the Battle Lands Creek.

Their little band of injured brothers struggled on. Jonothon's leg was better but had not been set properly, none had shoes and Xander's head was aching again. He felt for Eddie. When he'd lost an eye it had been hospital and meds. Despite regular laving with vampire saliva by first Spike and now his lover Jonothon, Xander knew the blue demon had suffered. There was little to be done but bear all of their pains as stoically as they could. Jonothon's teeth did not seem to be growing back. Spike quietly confided in Xander that he thought they might be many months coming in, as it was every tooth and his current physical state was seriously undernourished. Xander admired Eddie's fortitude as he reopened the raw wound on his wrist night after night to feed his friend.

It was near pitch black on a moonless night as they struggled through a forested area, the vampires led their visually impaired friends. Breaking out of the thick underbrush, they had been struggling through, the ragtag bunch found themselves facing a rather rundown set of farm buildings and a ramshackle house with yard full of rubbish and old harvesting equipment. What was a little more disturbing was the string of headless carcasses hanging beside the shed, and an enormous pile of chicken bones resting underneath the gory string.

They pushed cautiously into the shed. Spike saw it first, the pentagram on the wall and ring of salt on the floor. This was no ordinary farmer, but just what his thoughts on demons might be were still unknown.

They eased themselves out of the magic shed, deciding to err on the side of caution and made their 'nest' for the day in an abandoned truck that had somehow landed in the bushes some hundred feet from the main buildings.

Its rusty shell, sans motor, gave enough cover for the four. As dawn approached, they all scooted underneath the body of the truck, Eddie and Xander sandwiching their two precious vampires between them and tucking the toxic waste coveralls over the top… just in case.

Xander woke some time near sunrise, to the muzzle of a gun leveled at his nose and a torchlight in his face.

"Git yer sorry arse outa there ya freeloadin' hobo!"

Xander had no choice.

He was caught, but hoped desperately that the others would stay silent and hidden.

He shuffled awkwardly from underneath the truck, all the while conscious of the double barrel rifle aimed at his head.

As he heard it cocked to fire and the bloodhound he faced bared his teeth, he assumed he was to die. He did the only thing he could think of and fell into a begging position, kneeling completely down on the ground in front of the gun toting inquisitor. But he just could not control the final fear.

The smell of warm urine became evident.

Yet the gun did not fire.

"Good glory be! Son… Good glory be!"

The dog didn't attack, merely sniffed. His elderly owner pointed the rifle away from his face and squatted down. The light was still blinding.

"Now from what Hell did y'all come from…. 'cause I'm figurin' there's more to you as meets the eye."

Xander still was not game to look up, let alone speak, but a calloused hand gripped his chin and forced him.

The elder gent took in the gaunt features and lost look, "Lord son, how long since you ate?..." The dog began to sniff around the truck and Xander knew their run was up as the hound barked and howled.

"Please….please… sir… No …. NO!... Please… we're harmless…. we won't …. Please we just need…" The excited dog was still bouncing around, snuffling and barking at the truck. As he inadvertently trod on the fugitive's injured arm, Xander cried out, then paled and threw up the tiny amount of food he had consumed sometime earlier that day.

He lay his head in his own vomit and began to cry. "Just shoot me… please just shoot me…. Plea…ssse."

The dog began to bark at the truck again.

There was no option this time and the other three shifted to join their prostrated friend, taking on similar positions of subservience. The old man noted that the waif thin long haired blonde had wrapped his arms around the now 'self-soiled' brunette. He shone the torchlight down the line of sorry individuals. Even clothed, it was obvious that the four were all so thin that an anatomy lesson would have been pointless if attempting to study the muscular form of humans. They were all bones covered by skin. He noted the bruising and the obvious injuries. These were no normal runaways.

Trained eyes focused on the odd coloration of the smallest in the group and he suddenly understood. An accusative, "You survived the blast!" was met by whimpers from at least two of the four, and the smaller pair reached to hold each other's hands even though they were still kneeling fully down.

The voice suddenly changed to become one of comfort, "Oh now…. No need to go frettin'. But ya might like to come on inside seein' as the sun will be up in a while. Got a couple of deliveries comin' this mornin'. Wouldn't want for the neighbors to find yer sorry arses."

A calloused hand again reached down to cup Xander's chin and lift the now tear streaked face. "Ohhh son, you 'n yer friends are safe with me, at least for now…." He reached down and lifted each of the prostrated figures to a bewildered kneel, then encouraged them to stand. He noted Jonothon's struggle and the splinted leg, asking, "Can y'all walk or should I…"

Xander cut him off with a half hitched sob as he whispered, "We'll be fine…. Oh please god… thank you… we'll be fine…." The small blue figure also shook his head, and slipped a shoulder under his injured friend's arm supporting him yet again as they struggled toward the house. The four limped behind the elderly gent as he led them indoors, walking openly, for the first time in two years… freely … welcomed.. into a home. Admittedly it was the dead of night and a rather shabby residence…. But the relief, the 'freely' and the 'your all welcome' was tear-worthy in itself.

They were ushered into a small lounge room, the worn couch and threadbare rugs gave away the precarious finances of the kind individual in front of them. As they went to sit, a warm hand stopped Xander and a small bath towel was pushed into his arms.

"Son you need to go clean up…"

"Oh Gahhh I am so sorry… I..I.." A tear dropped but Xander was caught by his lovely vampire as he almost collapsed again. A warm hand patted his back just as a cool one supported him around his waist.

"No apologies needed son, there's shampoo and all sorts in the shower room… you jes go git yerself clean and I'll sort some spare threads for ya. Figure you folks are travellin' 'light'."

Xander nodded still teary but with polite contrition, then was followed to the shower room by his vampire friend.

As soon as they were alone, he was the recipient of an unexpected, very hard smack to the backside, "You bloody idiot!... You took a risk for us again!"

"It paid off!" Xander threw off the Tshirt.

"Ho yeah! Now your the so confident Mr I-peed-my-pants-when-the-rifle-was-in-my face person!"

"For f#$k sake Spike, what was I supposed to do? I can't lose you!"

"And I. Can't. Bloody well. Lose. You! You great. Selfish F#$ing Git!"

Xander's countenance dropped, he raised tearfilled eyes to his lovely friend as he dropped his rather 'whiffy, damp, sweat pants and stepped into the shower with his cherished vampire.

"I'm sorry Spike." The large brown eye begged forgiveness… Spike gave it freely, grabbing the soap and sponge and gently beginning to wash his friend… "Yeah well… just don't bloody well go doin' it again… yeah?"

"I won't… promise."

"Promise?"

"Yeah… Spike?" The stress of the last days overcame the human and he fell forward resting his forehead on Spike's shoulder as loving strokes drove soap across his thin form in the blissfully warm stream of water.

Spike heard a groan and worried about the arm, "What?"

"Just wanna let you know…."

"What Pet?"

"I… I love you… you know that don't you? I am so lucky to have had you…. no matter what happens I love you." The words were slurring together as Xander closed his good eye and gave in to the wonderful sensation of being washed by the warm cascade and gentle strokes.

But Spike heard the truth and the water diluted the salt of his own tears. Their current host was sympathetic, but they were still running. One day though, perhaps one day it might be possible that they be together openly and with the blessing of others…. One day.

A cheerful voice broke through his reverie and Xander's semi slumber, 'C'mon you two… grub's up! We've got two more ta wash and a bit ta discuss I reckon!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh...

Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 7

Their host ushered them into the cluttered, nineteen thirties style kitchen, complete with wood stove. The benches were littered with jars, fresh produce from the garden, unwashed pots and various appliances including an ancient mix master and what looked like a meat grinder.

A chipped wooden table was laid out for the meal, unmatching rickety wooden chairs jammed in to accommodate five places, and a cheerful collection of condiments forming the centerpiece.

"Take a seat boys, enjoy… I'm Samuel by the way. The dog is Missy." The blood hound looked up from the mat near the door and gave a cursory wag of her tail.

The same bewildered look graced all their faces as they shakily took their seats, it was all a little too overwhelming to take in. They were welcomed to a breakfast of fried eggs with bacon, with side of home baked bread and, rather oddly, a large bowl each of steaming chicken stew.

"Figured ya'd all do with a good feedin'."

The four sat in silence around the table, hardly able to eat. They were all clean, apparently welcomed to their first real meal for … years… and without exception, terrified that it might end at any moment… that their benefactor might turn on them… that this might be a trick and simply the courtesy of a last meal.

Finally Eddie could stand it no more… It was too perfect. Utterly panicked by his own thoughts of being sent back after but a few days of freedom, he pushed away from the table forcefully, having barely touched his meal. He fell to the ground, again prostrated himself at the feet of the old man, and began to beg, "Please, please sir… don't send us back, please don't…. we mean no harm… we've done nothing to hurt… Oh … please!..." The words trailed off in favor of a pathetic keening sound.

His shocked fellow escapees were jolted by the sudden act, unsure of what had happened to prompt it, but instantly terrified. They were about to vacate their own chairs and follow Eddie's lead, when they were stilled by the simple firm command… "Don't…. Please! Just don't… and son?" A wrinkled hand reached down to touch the shoulder of the trembling form and Samuel dropped from his own chair, sat on the floor and pulled the overwhelmed small blue figure to his chest as one might a beloved young child. "Don't know as what brought this on, I ain't gonna hurt ya or turn ya'll in. Now come and take yerself a hug from old Samuel here… that's the way, never hurt no one to take a hug." He rocked the tense figure and continued to whisper words of nonsense until the little demon relaxed and began to sob quietly, then seemed to nod off to sleep.

Spike staid Jonothon with a calming hand as they watched the scene. After Eddie calmed, Samuel nodded at the other three, and they slowly moved to surround their host and their friend on the floor.

Jonothon's tear filled eyes and the toothless lisping "Thank you.", garnered a gentle pat on the shoulder from their elderly host.

They remained on the floor for close to half an hour before Eddie seemed to recover and roused a little. They stood and began to return to their places, Samuel gently easing the very quiet blue individual into his chair. The others waited patiently but then reached for their utensils intent upon finishing to the now cold meal, reeling back confused when their host exclaimed "No, no, no!". The jolt of adrenalin caused Xander's stomach to grumble loudly but they all sat nervous, motionless and silent, none willing to risk a move.

"Oh Geez. My apologies folks… gonna have ta' explain myself a whole bunch ain't I…. I just mean don't go eatin' it cold! If y'all can wait a minute or ten I'll have it up and pipin' hot! Now sit yerselves down …and I tell ya what … have one or two of these whilst ya waitin' … I know it's too darned early but figure as you folks need it….It's got a little more kick than yer average… but I ain't gonna excuse that!"

Samuel quickly gathered up all the plates, and placed a large glass bottle of home brewed beer on the table along with five mismatched tumblers.

"Now, one of you will have to do the honors 'til I'm done with yer food."

Spike took up the bottle reverently, and tilted each glass shakily to he pour each of his fellow diners a drink of the rich amber liquid. Four groans accompanied the first draft of the beer. By the second mouthful, even the vampires had felt the effects and relaxed a little. Jonothon reached over to take Eddie's free hand and squeezed, Xander did the same for Spike.

Sometime later, the four had struggled to do justice to the homemade hot food. Samuel noticed with horror that his lisping guest seemed unable to bite anything, simply sucking at his food. He had saw the raw cut on the blue friend's arm and wondered.

Soon after, as the blonde reached for the brunette's hand to squeeze it again reasurringly, their host noticed deep bite wounds on both wrists, then winced as he gazed at the horrendously rough nature of the ocular implant. He chatted amicably and after several minutes of discussing the farm and receiving taciturn, vague answers to any of his questions to the group, he decided to trust his gut instinct.

"I know you folks are from the Initiative 'Institute' that was done in a few nights back," Mumbling under his breath, "and praise the lord for that." Then continued, "I'm guessing you are part of our 'glorious' government's 'cleansing' program…. and before any of you panic again…. I should also be one of the hunted…"

Spike looked at the old man hard, trying to sense a difference, but his head buzzed a little with the alcohol, and his brain simply would not compute, now that his stomach was actually full – even if only with human food. As Samuel continued with his story, all four companions could not help but wonder at the confluence of events and serendipity that had led to them to their current freedom… and survival.

Samuel's mother had been part Maori and a practicing wiccan… borne and bred in the north island of New Zealand. She had fallen in love with a US gunner during World War Two. He survived nearly eighteen months of a Japanese POW camp in Borneo before they 'got him out'. Samuel happily compared his guests' current state to stories of his father's early days after his liberation.

They had moved to the farm in the US, but his mother had kept to herself a great deal – aware of her 'foreigner' status, even in looks and more so in magical leanings. She did bring all her magical skills with her, however rarely practiced more than in a healer's capacity.

He was borne eight years after their move to the USA. She died when her son was ten. His father passed on slowly after that. Samuel figured 'they'd call it somethin' fancy like emphasema these days'. The reality was that he was left with the farm at twenty but at thirty, still single, started to have 'fits' accompanied by bizarre visions.

A local doctor decided it was a form of epilepsy, and Samuel was put on to some hefty medication.

By forty, the fits gradually became accompanied by very clear visions. With no one around him, he fell into melancholy and confusion, and was treated for anxiety and depression. Eventually he admitted 'an edited version' of what he 'saw' to another doctor and was consequently diagnosed with a form of schizophrenia… By his fifties, he was a regular visitor to a private respite for those who suffered 'mental distress', occasionally choosing to use their live-in facilities when the visions became too overwhelming. He knew the true reason for his severe 'attacks', as he approached his late fifties, was the constant images of death and mayhem caused by the Initiative's slaughter.

Fortunately as the first Initiative sweeps came through, he was deemed an invalid and non demon. In the second 'round up' (even though his visions were being shared with a select few), the testimony of an elderly local preacher and some sympathetic neighbors had him labeled an 'unfortunate sufferer of mental illness' and not of interest. And as the last purge of the area passed (taking with it several of his magically inclined contacts) fortune had it, that he was again 'resting' for a month in a respite for the mentally ill two counties away.

Despite it all, he had managed to survive on the farm and investigated the occult, eventually dabbling in witchcraft using his mother's (still securely hidden) books. He slowly came to know the 'fits' for what they were, and when he found it possible, he passed on the messages the visions contained. He knew when he had, it made a difference. Over time he had become a very quiet member of the resistance movement working for 'non humans', continuing to help the persecuted quietly, whenever he could. The locals around simply seemed to think him a harmless, mentally impaired, chicken farmer, and he did not bother to correct the impression.

As he ceased speaking and rose to collect their plates, he took in the far more relaxed posture of his guests and decided it was time.

"So that's me, and now ya know enough to have me arrested good 'n proper. So can ya do me the honor of introducin' yerselves."

Despite his currently dulled senses, Spike had detected the pain, fear and anger as the man had continued his story, and felt its truth. He answered Samuel quietly, "I'm William, but go by Spike mostly. I am an ensouled vampire and a Master of the Aurelian line. This was my second time in the hands of the 'Initiative'. This is my friend Xander, borne on the Hellmouth, a human, friend of the only Slayer at that time and White Hat warrior. He was taken for his sympathies…." He squeezed Xander's hand and was about to continue when Eddie began to speak quietly.

"I am Edwin, I am a Parsalas demon. We are a peaceful race. I am the last of our family, we were all taken." He paused after a hitched breath, composed himself a little then continued as he saw Samuel's gaze fall on the other silent figure, "This is Jonothon, my dear, gentle vampire and my friend." Then blurted out "They took all his teeth! He is only a fledge of ten and they kept taking his teeth!"

"Yes, son I guessed 'bout the teeth…." He returned to the table and looked at the two vampires particularly, "Now I honestly don't reckon I have a supply of the real stuff y'all need but if ya can stand it, we can probably scrape by on a few donations from the bigger animals 'til we come up with somethin'. Sorry ta admit that all I can offer is the old tornado shelter or the attic for sleepin' with four of ya 'n all, go for the shelter if I were you… Attic's a mite cluttered…." Sighs of relief and heartfelt words of gratitude came from around the table as they all heard the 'we' and the indication that Samuel expected them to stay.

"Right well that's settled. I'll sort out some beddin' later so long as y'all can amuse yerselves today. Fer now it's work time so I'll leave you ta sort the dishes." With that he stood, collected an old plastic bucket and battered hat from the door, whistled the dog and departed out the back door of the house. He left behind four overwhelmed but deeply grateful guests to tidy up, then rest for the day. 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

They cleaned up the remains of breakfast as instructed, after Samuel left, then wandered the house a little lost and utterly exhausted. There had been no permission given or refused regarding which room exactly they were to be in, whether they should sleep or what they might touch. The bedroom was out of the question of course, private space. The bathroom, though an aqua blue and odd yellow color, was still tiled and cold… too reminiscent of their recent compulsory accommodations. The lounge was the only possibility for rest but the driving need for all four to be in the one place, for comfort and for courage, steered them away from the couch and led them to settling for the rug in front of the hearth. The fireplace was cold and the rug an old shag pile from the seventies, but it was softer than the bare boards and they were together.

As they lay down in their habitual fashion, spooned sardine-like, Xander tugged a hand crocheted, multicolored, rather worn throw rug from the couch, bringing with it two tattered looking cushions. The wealth was distributed. Two heads shared each pillow and the throw was stretched to cover three quarters of everyone. Eddie gasped at Xander's audacity; Jonothon held him; Spike snuggled; and Xander ventured a smile as his head joined Spike's on the small cushion. Within minutes they had all given in to sleep.

Two delivery vans and a postman's motorbike disturbed their slumber a little during the morning. Two nightmares and a scream of anguish woke them completely early afternoon. Two friends realized it was Spike in the throws of a dream and Xander offered his wrist to quell and quiet. They all pulled closer and slept on.

Samuel returned to the house mid afternoon and spied his guests in the lounge room still on the mat. His countenance fell as he recognized their desperation, even in sleep. The four figures were pressed so closely that they appeared as one. Rather than disturbing the sleeping figures, he nudged Missy who was at heel, and they both backed silently into the kitchen.

He pushed the large tub of cow's blood into the fridge, stood the bucket of fresh milk in the cool pantry to stand, and emptied his pockets of the lemons he'd picked on the way through. He nudged the kettle onto the hotplate of the stove and began to scribble the date on eggs collected earlier that morning. He was almost done when a sleepy brunette emerged followed by a rather disorientated looking blonde. They stood nervously by the door, then finally Xander plucked up the courage to ask. Still gripping his friend's hand, he looked up and said, "Umm… Is there anything…. Ummmm… Is there anything we can do to help?"

Samuel smiled and responded warmly, "Why sure son! A'course ya can help! It's a farm… always somethin' ta do… glad ya asked…" He reached into the pantry, easing out an enormous white bucket filled with the milk from the previous day and nodded at Spike.

"Don't know your background son but you reckon you could skim the cream and put this lot into them bottles?" He nodded at the sink where a funnel and collection of glass bottles waited.

Spike brightened and gave Samuel a naughty grin, "So long as the help can have a spoon of the cream." To which the old man snorted, "No problem… plenty more where that came from…. And by the way when you're done there's a treat in the fridge for ya… It's ta share with your friend in there mind, and y'all can thank Shirelee for it later (she's the black 'n white one with the horns). But yer friend here is gonna be lackey fer the chef… "

Samuel grabbed Xander's arm and tugged him toward the door, all the while handing him an ancient paring knife, slinging an open basket over his arm and shoving a beaten up old Stetson hat on his head. "I need you ta collect some vegetables for supper… don't care what, just gotta be enough for the whole lota ya – patch is down the back there. 'N don't you go frettin'… maybe plenty of sunlight but there ain't no one gonna see." He all but pushed the man out the door then turned to see Spike carefully and rather expertly skimming the cream from the bucket into a wide mouthed ceramic jar provided.

He asked quietly, "Where'd ya learn to do that?"

Before he had time to think, Spike answered rather wistfully in his original upper class English accent, "Cook used to let me help sometimes."

Samuel recognized the slip for what it was, and ran with it, "Reckon ya ta be quite the fine helper, how old were ya then?"

Spike's eyes glazed over even further as he remembered, "I guess I was around five or six. If Mother was out, Nanny Cartwright had the habit of a nap in the afternoon so it was my good fortune to have the run of the house. Cook told wonderful stories when prompted…. And I remember she had huge arms, and always smelled of cinnamon and cloves." Samuel noted the wistful demeanor and decided to push a little more.

"So England?"

Spike was caught in his own reverie but also began receiving vague feelings of happiness… strangely…. he realized… from Xander…. Their regular blood exchange was having an effect despite no official claiming or mating. He refocused on Samuel and answered… "Indeed…."

"So ifn' it aint a rude question… when son...?" His voice dropped to a near whisper, "When were you turned?"

Spike looked at their host and answered with utter honesty, "Eighteen eighties… shortly after the twenty sixth birthday… bloody baby I was…."

"Well my lord… and here's me callin' you son!" Samuel smiled at the vampire and it was returned easily, then Spike fell back into the speech patterns he was now used to.

"'S OK mate, I forget the age thing meself most of the time. And being called 'son'? More than happy, so long as you don't mind the occasional 'Pa'." Spike gave his best 'naughty boy' grin and his younger host roared with laughter then turned to make a pot of coffee. Spike was about to continue the easy conversation, when he was hit by a jolt of panic through a tenuous bloodlink. He dropped all premise of attending to what Samuel was saying, and raced toward the back door of the house.

……

Xander had been bustled out of the building before really acknowledging to himself what that might mean. It was not so much the sunlight, it was the abundance of it and the vastness of the sky. He faced an open space bathed in light so brilliant that his implant ached terribly and his good eye watered. It had been more than two years since he had been outside in the day.

The back door slammed shut and the rather shaky former Scooby stood contemplating how best to cross the yard. They had been outside when on the run but always in the cover of darkness. Outside still held fear, more the 'what ifs' than real threats, but fear nonetheless. What if he was seen? What if someone came? What if…. He edged his way around the yard using the various buildings as 'cover' then finally plucked up the courage to sprint across the wide, lit gap between chook house and rickety stand alone garage. From there he nervously entered the exposed vegetable patch.

He felt ridiculous being so uptight about such a simple task, yet had utterly no control over his own body's reactions. The sun was glorious, warm and bright… too bright for his good eye and warm on his skin, yet he began to shiver as though it were mid winter. He pulled a few carrots and took a head of lettuce but he could not settle his thoughts. By the time he had gathered vine ripe tomatoes and a few herbs, he was frantic. The wind rustled leaves on a nearby tree. Instead of picking the basil as he had intended, he pulled it up by the roots, threw it into the basket and sprinted for the back door.

With the painful emotions flowing freely to him, Spike was up and heading for the door. Samuel heard the panicked footfalls and opened the screen for his terrified guest. He kicked himself for forgetting the still raw effects of their incarceration and torture, and resolved that solo activities might need to be 'passed over' for a time.

Xander all but dove into Spike's arms and the two promptly fell to the floor. The intrepid garden harvester was embarrassed and ashamed, but could do little more than bury his face in the worn flannel shirt Spike sported, and allow himself to be hugged and comforted. Eddie wandered into the kitchen just as Xander began to regain his composure. The two exchanged a rueful smile. There really was no way to explain the feelings, nor a need to.

Samuel simply lifted the laden basket onto the table and retrieved the produce that had escaped to the floor during Xander's fall. He then continued to make coffee as though two men hugging for comfort on his kitchen floor was a daily occurrence.

Vampire and friend finally stood, Spike returning to his task of bottling the milk. Xander joined Eddie who was now sitting at the table shelling some peas that had landed in front of him, courtesy of Samuel (with the accompanied "Idle hands do no one any favors" reminder). Xander turned to the elderly host looking apologetically at the basket of gathered vegetables.

"I'm sorry about the plant." He touched the basil he had wrenched from the ground in panic, now lying limp in the basket. Before he had finished speaking, Samuel had placed a piping hot cup of coffee in front of both 'sun resistant' parties and patted the human on the back. "It's OK son… It's OK! Figure you boys have some issues. Besides! Been plannin' to have a planter box nearby the door for months…" With that, he picked up the basil, pulled off a few leaves for dinner, then headed outside to retrieve a pot and dirt to pot said herb.

Samuel's four guests eventually all pitched in making supper. They sat in silence but did eat a little more than at breakfast, and the vampires were served with 'Chateau Shirelee' and all seemed to avoid any 'anguished outbursts' during the meal.

At the conclusion of dinner, Samuel congratulated each of his assistants, noting Eddie's rather teary response to the compliment. He then led them outside to the tornado shelter.

The well equipped space had lighting equipment and a generator 'ready to go'. More importantly, there were two double futons, a 'port-a-potty' and make-shift shower.

"Apology's folks, two doubles is all I could manage!"

Eddie moved to sit on one of the beds while Jonothon stood rather protectively beside him. Xander and Spike took the other bed and looked across at their fellow fugitives a little puzzled by the vampire's sudden possessive bent.

"Hopin' y'all will be right comfy here. And just so's ya know… never was an Orwell fan so there ain't no fancy cameras or nothin' down there. Just a nice family affair." The elderly gent gave a kindly smile to the blue demon and his (now assumed) partner Jonothon, then noted the continuing look of distress on Eddie's face. He moved to squat in front of the pair seated on the right hand bed.

"What's up son?..." He sat and was about to take the small demon's hand when he received a desperate reply…

"I just… it's just…" Tears began and could not be stopped… Jonothon moved lightening fast and pulled him into a hug. Samuel shifted back a little to watch as the (apparently!) soulless demon held, stroked and rocked his lovely partner…

" C'mon dear heart … you're OK… we're OK… we're OK… talk to me… please dear heart, talk to me!" Jonothon was in game face making his absence of teeth even more obvious, but the 'true face' leant weight to the tender gesture of rubbing foreheads together as ridges met smooth blue.

Samuel patted the vampire on the knee then stood to give the two space, "I'm sorry to have upset him son, guess I just figured I needed to know what prompts the tears."

A drawn blue face turned to their kind host and whispered, "I'm the male of our species, but the Initiative changed my status… They…. They…They….I'm with child, sir … Jon knows… I am with child!… and I need… I need… Oh gahhh" Eddie burst into tears again.

Samuel squatted down silently for a few moments then asked quite matter of factly, "You know what it…"

Eddie cut him off, "It's pure bred, from our own family DNA. Oh Gahhh… Jon…um Jon… oh gahh please!" Jonothon wrapped his arms even tighter and held on fast as Eddie sobbed inconsolably. "They killed… and they took… then… um then… Oh gahhh…. Why? Why would…? I'm…hic with… hic…. child….."

Spike smelt it. Waves of unadulterated anger and incensed hurt flowed from their host Samuel, yet he managed to address them all in very controlled voice, "The ones who did this will pay. And Edwin?... you 'n your little-uns are welcome here." He then nodded at the others, reserving a special smile for Jonothon, "As are you all."

By the time Samuel was showing them out of the tornado shelter, Jon had been stroking his blue friend for almost two hours and they were seriously talking of bringing up Eddie's children on Sam's farm. Spike squeezed Xander's hand as they casually nodded their support for the 'odd couple'.

Samuel smiled then leaned over to the vampire blonde and human brunette simply saying, "Your time is coming… you already have a taste… this moment is only the beginning… you cannot go wrong by loving freely."

Xander looked up utterly confused... "What?" 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Part 9

The question was left unanswered and Samuel bustled them back into the house to collect some extra bedding, additional clothes and snack food in case they woke peckish before sundown. It would be possible to get to the shelter in the shade of the house of an afternoon but the vampires would have to stay put for the first part of the day given the easterly position of the shelter.

Once that was settled Spike assisted Samuel as he mixed up some plaster of paris. Spike checked the alignment of the bones in Xander's forearm, the splint seemed to have done enough to hold them steady. Samuel expertly wrapped the arm with gauze and the white paste. He patted his patient on the knee and promised to strap Xander's still painful ribs in due course. "Jes plum outa tape, I'll sort it today for ya… Right... next youngster…" He looked over to Jonothon who blanched even whiter than his normal shade of pale. They all knew, the leg would have to be re-broken and set properly.

The toothless vampire moved to the floor and Eddie shifted to sit behind his friend. He pulled him tight to his chest and reopened the slice across his wrist with a knife. As Eddie pressed the dripping wound to Jon's mouth, Spike took the leg and with Samuel's help cracked the bones again and forced them to properly align. Despite the distraction of drinking, Jonothon cried out around the wrist. He fell limp and passed out as Samuel swiftly created the cast while Spike continuing the slight tension on the limb to keep it straight.

"Ain't much I can do 'bout that eye o' yours little one, I'm sorry, but I sure as heck can give somethin' fer the pain and a bit of a patch to stop the dirt." Eddie simply nodded his thanks and continued to hold his unconscious friend.

For the next few weeks, a pattern began to establish itself and became a quiet and welcome routine.

Most deliveries and pickups happened at the farm in the morning. Samuel's eggs and chickens left for market along with the occasional box of vegetables and less frequently, a brace of rabbits.

Early afternoon they would emerge to the shade of the house. Xander and Eddie busied themselves collecting eggs and tending the garden. Eddie proving the most useful in the horticulture area, and taking great delight as the vegetable patch flourished under his loving touch. Xander provided the muscle once his ribs began to heal and cast came off. The garden was extended and Eddie delighted as his own bump grew (surprisingly quickly) apparently keeping pace with the produce!

They were all careful to have a cover story ready in the event that they might be seen – particularly in the day. Consequently a bee hive was placed in the corner of the patch and Eddie always had the full bee keeper overalls on when working and the all encompassing hat and gloves ready should they have visitors. With his softly spoken voice and small stature (and now obviously pregnant state) Xander and he were to give the story that Xander was one of Samuel's friends from the hospital, and Samuel was helping out 'Edwina and Alex' in their time of need. Happily the excuse was never needed for Eddie.

Eventually Xander split his time between the garden and the shed where he had discovered an ancient lathe and various woodworking tools. He sharpened the tools with expert hands and spent the first few weeks restoring every chair in the house to 'mint condition', even using a cured cow hide from a few years previous to re-cover Samuel's mother's favorite piece, a chaise lounge. Originally rickety and 'stored' in the bedroom, it had been Samuel's turn to shed a tear of gratitude when Xander opened the door of his bedroom to reveal the now spectacular, cherished item.

After fixing cupboards and renewing doors Xander ran out of 'handyman' projects and began making new pieces.

He was in the shed sanding a broad, naturally shaped piece for the top of a coffee table when a soft touch and a loud female voice sent a jolt of fear through the link to Spike, who was in the house on his 'milk duty'. Anguish flowed through the link, which should have been expected, yet even after five months, the vampire watched helplessly and utterly unable to traverse the sunny space. He felt the terror personally and watched the female enter the work shed further.

Xander immediately turned off the sander and removed his goggles, but his gaze simply could not be raised to look at the woman in the face as he thanked every deity he knew for the fortunate of having the black eye patch on, (mostly to stop the horrendous pain that implant was still eliciting every time it was hit by too much light).

Kathleen was bursting with good cheer given the lovely, if overly so, "Well Hi! I'm lookin' fer Sam… ?"

It was coming up for two and a half years since Xander had interacted with a woman – other than one or two of the Initiative scientists. He immediately went very red, which Kathleen interpreted as shyness, though for Xander it was pure unadulterated fear and confusion. "Umm… ummm…" He quickly recalled the 'cover story', "I'm ummm… ummm…. I'm a friend of Samuel's from the respite centre? And ummm… ummm… he said I can be here and ummm… oh gahhh…" Xander couldn't work out his piqued anxiety, and was close to tears, yet felt compelled to keep talking, "I ummm…. Well I'm making stuff and I've been fixing all his furniture and I guess you're a neighbor um… um… sighs in desperation Geez sorry!"

A kindly voice cut him off now the noise had ceased, "Hey honey, it's fine! Sammy's always bringin' home a stray or two. Mind if I take a look at ya work?" Xander's confusion turned to embarrassment as the rather portly woman all but pushed past him and began to look around the shed.

"Sure um I'm… it's not all that good." He looked up at the wall and noted gratefully, but a little belatedly, that the pentagram had been painted over. The entire space was apparently devoted to the making of fine furniture. One completed table stood in the back corner, ready to be carried into the house and five 'natural' table tops were stacked waiting for legs, plus there was the beginnings of a mobile 'cutting board/central island' for a kitchen evident near the only window.

"Why this is gorgeous work! You funny young thing, there ain't no way you should be tellin' fibs about your talent… seems as you are quite the artiste!" She noted the eye patch, the thin frame and the downcast eyes, and drew some assumptions of her own. He was obviously one of those food problem/depression/artist types that Sam had taken under his wing. He was younger than the usual ones that came through Sam's 'care for the similarly afflicted' and decided that there wasn't anything quite so nice as Kathleen's pie and her abundant motherly care to put this young one back on track!

"Now if you're anythin' like Sam's past borders, you're jus' gonna hafta come meet a few…"

Xander's arms flew around himself and he began backing off "Noo… I can't … I'm sorry I can't…" Spike was almost about to sprint across the sunlit quadrangle when an elderly calm hand found his shoulder. "It'll be OK son, it's just Kathleen… our lovely friend Kathleen… s'long as your dear Xander sticks to the story it will be fine…"

Spike thought of all the Xander babble of years gone by and the awkwardness and the covering up of a sharp mind, yet simply wasn't comforted.

Samuel recognized the panic for what it was and rather than risk a desperate sprint by Spike, Samuel did something he had never ventured before. "Trust me son… trust me on this one… Your friend is gonna be fine… we'll all be fine!" Spike quickly came to his senses with the smell of pure human blood mixed with a familiar scent. He took the limb with all the reverence it deserved, but instead of drinking as Samuel expected, drips were carefully caught and the wound laved until closed without taking any extra. Samuel looked puzzled at the obviously distressed vampire.

Spike looked up with crystal blue eyes brimming with appreciative tears, "Deeply appreciated mate, but best kept for desperate times… Just those few drops… from a friend 'n all… gesture means the more than you will ever know…" Spike finished by kissing the already healing wound, then the hand below it. They stood and waited to see what transpired. Finally foot steps were heard heading for the back door. Spike made himself scarce. He took a large pile of basil and mint into the bedroom along with a couple of bowls resigned to sitting and stripping said leaves ready for processing into pesto and mint sauce respectively.

Kathleen had taken her time, but eventually Xander tentatively ushered her into the house with promises of "tea or coffee or …". Kathleen was utterly intrigued. She had quickly decided that Xander was the classic example of the 'tortured artist', sensitive to a fault and terribly fragile. She resolved to take him under her wing… or more importantly his woodwork!

The consequent tea and discussion with Samuel, revealed his intention to host a 'few such friends' over his retiring years, something Kathleen had been trying to encourage for some time, she felt gleefully responsible for her lovely new acquaintance. Samuel was renown for inviting rather 'limited' or 'dubious' types into his home, something that had always bothered his supportive neighbors. But this 'Alex' was a whole different character. He looked lost and sad, consistent with a life plagued by mental problems, but also had a passion and obvious artistic talent when it came to wood.

She ordered three tables, for a fixed price, and promised to sell them (and take orders) at the next farmers market. She was also keen to search for a local gallery that might be interested… all for a 'finder's fee', which Samuel happily agreed to.

Shortly after she left, Jonothon hobbled in from the back. His leg was still not quite healed which still was not quite right, but Spike had taken on the role of Sire for the fledge, and since then, he seemed to be much more balanced. In the first weeks of his leg in plaster, they had been forced tie to him down during the sunshine hours after two dream induced suicide attempts also risked his other sunshine allergic compatriot and their hiding place. He apologized but also seemed to fall further into depression. It was then that Spike stepped in. Better fed, he felt it his duty and privilege.

With the blood of a Master in his system, the young fledge quickly regained much of his speech, life memories and general intelligence. The toothless vampire had not been turned as a minion, but the childe had been deprived of his Sire and blood of any type for so long (courtesy of Initiative hosts), that he was seriously compromised until Spike began his regular feedings. He had been a veterinary graduate student when turned, though he did not remember the detail of his training until Spike stepped in.

They discovered that he had been chipped one afternoon, just after Xander's ribs had been strapped. Jonothon inadvertently fell on his fellow fugitive as he reached for the blood supply and slipped on a slightly wet patch on the kitchen floor. Xander cried out in pain when his chest was struck, but Jonothon had screamed in agony, curled up on the floor and continued to keen for many minutes. Spike knew the signs. He had never seen the younger vampire kill, had assumed it was tooth related, but now they knew. Spike was hoping to bring him back from his 'broken' status as his position as 'father' to Eddie's two or possibly three children loomed as a reality.

Jonothon was utterly dedicated to the blonde as surrogate Sire, but enamored and increasingly devoted to his beautiful Eddie. Something both Samuel and Spike encouraged. Regardless of all other 'attributes', his animal husbandry and surgeon skills were invaluable to the elderly farmer as the 'creature of the night' joyfully assisted with nighttime deliveries of several calves and advised on some of the more complicated techniques. Samuel began buying the 'higher end' journals from the web and Jonothon read as he held his ever more pregnant partner, and read… and read...

In month seven of their stay, Eddie, with the help of his beautiful vampire's surgeon's skills, delivered three exquisite, tiny blue forms with huge blue eyes. Two girls and a boy. Jonothon cried openly as he kissed his beautiful partner and wrapped each tiny form in a fluffy white towel. The household rejoiced as 'Willow, Jessie and Samuel the second" joined their number. The children slept in the arms of friends as their exhausted parent recovered under the careful eye of his lover/doctor.

Xander felt strangely jealous as he held the tiny snuggling form. His own hormone treatment had left him teary, physically weaker and with strong sexual feelings for Spike, but no child, and the residual legacy of no body hair and unpredictable libido. But beyond any other effect left over after some eight months since the Initiative, it was his ocular implant that continued to bother.

He often wondered of late... "Pain"… noun or verb? 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 10

Over the previous few months, Xander had been increasingly concerned that his ambiguous sexual status and constant 'episodes' with the implant had rendered him unworthy of…. anything… Spike had never failed to reassure or caress, but like Jon's teeth that seemed impossibly slow to repair, Xander's continued hormonal imbalance was the cause of serious concern. By month three, Xander's tiny breasts had all but disappeared, but his body definitely appeared to be cycling hormonally on a monthly basis. He was still missing body hair and his skin was unusually soft to the touch. More worryingly, his morning erection simply did not occur any more. He wondered if he was 'capable' any more. Ironically it had been Jonothon who first broached the subject with Spike in month four of their stay, in the context of his own compromised status… and (at that time) impending fatherhood.

"Sire, we have discussed my teeth but may I speak freely with you of another matter."

At the time, the two vampires were lying on the same bed in the early afternoon, intertwined as had been their habit since Spike 'adopted' Jon as his Childe. Their partners were on 'garden duty', so this was a couple of hours of quiet time for the vampires. The formal address gave Spike pause. This was something important. He answered accordingly…

"Of course Childe, what is it that troubles you?"

"I believe your friend… um your partner… um consort? I believe that Xander's hormonal struggles have gone well beyond his injected treatments. If you permit me Sire, I can do a couple of simple tests to prove the same." Jonothon watched nervously as the blonde fell into game face and began to growl. "They are non-invasive … Oh please Sire… I would never hurt Xander! But Sire… he is being hurt daily… and we need to know why… Please let me try to help… Please Sire, you have done so much for Ed… and me… and… just… Please! For Xander…!"

Spike began stroking his adopted Childe's now thick, shoulder length locks, then ran his fingers along the mere beginnings of white bumps on the violated gums. They were in themselves puzzling. Samuel suggested that there must have been magical intervention for vampire healing not to have replaced them more quickly… but for the Initiative to do that… well, they were breaking their own 'rules' if they had any. But it did also beg the question as to whether Xander's 'challenged state' was similarly related.

Jonothon conducted numerous simple and non invasive tests. Xander had been patient and the results confirmed their suspicions. Despite the initial withdrawal symptoms after their escape, something within Xander was still causing him to have extremely high levels of estrogen and low testosterone, more akin to a female system than a human male. Yet he was still able to achieve an erection… with determined physical encouragement. It all made little sense. Eventually, all privy to the results came to the same conclusion. Something had been done or inserted in one of their many trips to the Initiative 'labs,' and apparently it was now permanent. Whether it was 'medical' or magical in nature could not be established without the aid Samuel's wiccan contacts. Xander slumped in his chair as that news came to light.

All adult parties agreed, the physical connection with Spike was vital for Xander's mental well-being and should be encouraged. Spike agreed readily. Xander simply worried that 'everyone knew'. But in the fifth month of their freedom, kisses and caresses became more… much more… and the brunette honestly could not care that family was aware of their undoubted 'bed buddy' status. By then Spike was already able to bring him to the brink of tears, and the beginnings of arousal, with a simple, pointed smile across a room. If they were touching in any way, Xander now found himself 'rising to the moment' for his blonde friend. That in itself, came as something of a relief.

It had been a Friday night when the major shift in Xander and Spike's relationship occurred, after so many months of sharing sleep with the kissing-friend.

The chaise lounge had been dragged in from the bedroom so, the then heavily pregnant, Eddie and Jon could perch in sight of the tiny television, while Sam had his favourite chair, and the other two took the lounge. The film was not Xander's usual fare, 'Rozencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead, by Tom Stoppard'. Two of the 'oldies' in the room were Shakespeare experts. Xander, Jon and Eddie were simply amazed that they followed any of it at all… Xander smiled as his lovely vampire delighted in the complex philosophical banter, rejoiced in the 'tradgedians' and preempted the lines of Hamlet, then openly cheered for the game of 'question tennis'.

Xander socket insert began to throb around the middle of the film, so he shifted to lie behind Spike, no longer trying to watch the bright screen. The vampire joined him, their heads now sharing an aptly placed cushion. Samuel smiled knowingly and patted Xander on the arm, as he wandered past on the way to making a pot of tea. The blonde in front of the human remained oblivious to the gesture, utterly taken in by the play and mouthing the words from Hamlet that were interwoven into the new text.

Xander smiled to himself, and began to stroke down Spike's side, then stroked, and stroked…. until his friend began to reflexively purr…. They had played the 'caress and purr' game before.

Spike was engrossed in the movie, so Xander snuggled closer to spoon his lovely friend, continuing to caress the pale torso from behind. His hand wandered to rub Spike's burgeoning erection through the material of his jeans he whispered, "I'd like more of this after…"

Spike's hardness twitched against the material in the hands of the prospective lover. And as the movie finished, he rolled to face the owner of the hand. "C'mon Pet. Let's skip the tea, and work with this good and proper." He cupped Xander's erection and squeezed, "Then we can explore a few more techniques see if we can't sort your morning's out."

Spike bade their friends goodnight and led him to their sleeping quarters. Xander's eyes took on the guise of the 'deer in headlights' as Spike stripped them both and tugged a tube of lube from a small clothes cupboard. He realized Samuel must have supplied it. The human shook a little and worried that his performance might not be 'up to scratch', but as their coupling progressed in earnest, Xander relaxed. He was the partner to a considerate and passionate lover, and there was no doubt that Spike also wanted this, wanted Xander! Xander was stunned that the Master Vampire wasn't repelled by him, by his strangely effeminate skin and softer body, by his missing eye and precarious emotions. After all, Spike was perfect: hard body, now back, almost to 'fighting weight'; immaculate skin; and exquisite unmarred face. Xander was utterly enamored by the beautiful blonde Master, now stretched full length against him, yet Spike had no doubts and matched his passion.

The consistent evidence of Xander's arousal following their first encounter was a relief; his willingness to experiment with his newfound sexuality enthusiastic; and his deepening love for his partner openly acknowledged. Spike rejoiced in the downy soft skin and rather slim, rounded lines of his male partner. His own preferences ran to both genders, so there was not ever a question of the attractiveness of his lovely brunette. Xander's hormonal situation saw him alternating between lusting after Spike and needing a 'reassuring shag'. Regardless, their coupling was once or twice… or (in bad times), more per day. Jon and Eddie learned to 'ride the passion wave' with them… but as Eddie came close to delivery and their own lovemaking slowed, they generally opted for a quiet evening stroll, or sat on the 'Xander built' porch seat until the enthusiastic couple finished their activities.

Eddie's babies changed all their lives as the family rallied to care for the tiny individuals. Xander found himself treating them as though he had carried them to term himself, and finally confided in Spike that he really didn't mind having a body that thought it was part woman, if it meant that one day he might indeed have their children. Spike had snorted at the notion of his lover getting 'knocked up', but was quietly pleased that Xander was more comfortable in his own skin, and finally talking about his hopes and feelings. Their lovemaking matured over the next few months and became less desperate, as Xander fully accepted his status. Babies were unlikely though perhaps not out of the question; he was the lover/mate of a Master Vampire; he was hormonally at least, female; he loved Spike and was loved back; he had an odd version of family around him; and for the first time in, forever, he felt content.

However, Xander's headaches had continued, made worse by the ocular implant sparking painfully at increasingly shorter intervals. Thought compared with Samuel's ever more frequent and more painful visions, Xander felt fortunate. The problem was that there were sharp jolts of electricity and blinding sparks of white without context, they remained intermittent and fairly short lived. The last seven months of transmissions/impulses from his implant had contained no real images, just electrical jolts, and pain, and increasingly a mental confusion as his brain was apparently scrambled from the ocular centre out. The only blessing was that it was extremely unlikely that there were any outgoing signals but if so they would constitute a jumble of interrupted colors and obscured, out of focused images, similar to those sent by a damaged unit, free of a functional body.

Spike and Xander had their own suspicions about the implant being out of operation but still worried in their first days with Samuel. Their host had tested for radio signals and various other frequencies as Xander stared painfully into a lamp, then into the dark. The implant was most definitely damaged, therefore they were indeed somewhat luckily. It simply provided pain without transmitting a signal. Xander covered the instrument with a patch almost permanently, and bore the hurt stoically, but ultimately… they knew they would have to get it out… just as they all knew, Jonothon's chip had to go.

It was a Sunday, toward the end of month three of the triplet's lives. Jonothon and Spike were inside tending to Samuel, who was lying on the lounge with a damp towel on his head, a sports bottle of water beside him, and a bottle of painkillers ready and waiting. Soft classical music played in the background, Spike smiled as soft strains of the various arias from the Magic Flute and Madam Butterfly permeated the tiny home. Spike tended to their host yet again. The visions had been getting closer together all month and each time more devastating in their content.

After nearly ten months of liberal intervention bringing some relief to the persecuted demon community (invoked following a leak to the public detailing some the activities at the bombed Initiative 'medical centre), the Initiative were apparently 'ramping up' again. It was an election year. Things were 'not so positive' economically, so the threat of 'the other' was an easy agenda, and the politicians demanded Initiative become 'tougher', detailing the draconian measures they were prepared to back to keep 'people safe from the monsters'. The members of the farm's little 'blended' family all felt for Samuel. They gave him frequent hugs to try to compensate for the horrid images he continued to witness… but knew it would never be enough.

The afternoon had involved the three little folks being fed by loving parents and 'uncles' before Xander and Eddie took the tiny people into the sun. The miraculous little forms crawled around on a broad picnic rug next to the gardens while 'Da' and 'Unca' tended the rows of produce. The cooing and squeaks from the three little forms as they happily patted, cuddled and sucked each other (and various soft toys) were the sounds of pure innocent joy. Both Xan and Eddie listened and knew it… the heartfelt love and devotion, so strong that made the chest hurt, and when they looked up to catch each others' eye tears fall, even as leaves were picked and the three little figures enjoyed their afternoon under the cover of a pitched mosquito net … The two adults occasionally wandered over to blow 'raspberries' on tummies, and giving attention to each of the little ones in turn. They were picking the latest abundant crop of rocket lettuce ready for market in the morning.

The little figures squirmed and responded to the intermittent attention of family… and…. all was well, until late in the afternoon... Xander fell to the ground in agony as he advanced on the small forms for another round of playtime. Fortunately he was several body lengths away from the helpless little people as he crashed to the ground. His ocular implant began to fire again and again. Eddie watched his lovely friend collapse and gave himself an internal kick for missing the signs. He had noticed twinge, the wince, the unnatural paling and stoic silence a few times during the afternoon. It all meant pain, but this did seem different, he grasped his friend's hand hard knowing the agony Jonothon's chip had caused, but had no other real comfort to offer.

Inside the house, Samuel all but passed out with the onslaught of a terrifying vision; Jonothon fell to the ground screaming as his chip fired for no apparent reason; and Spike's legs buckled when the pain flowing across his blood link with Xander hit him full force. This was no ordinary episode…

Samuel curled into a fetal position until Spike reached over and took his head into his cool lap for the third time that day. This time he also fed him a little of his own Master Vampire blood to their benefactor, mixing it into his drink bottle water. A teary-eyed Jonothon accepted a wrist from his Sire. While Eddie helped an extremely shaken Xander into the house, kissed Jonothon, then returned to the babies and his task. Xander replaced Jon on the wrist, and shed a tear as he took the precious blood. Spike continued to stroke the sweaty forehead of a quietly sobbing Samuel with his free hand.

Eventually Eddie came inside with the children, all happily riding an enormous basket of rocket, the greenery ready to be pushed into plastic bags for market as usual. Xander stood, and moved to bring in the other two boxes inside while Eddie handed the now weary little figures to Spike, Jon and Sam, then busied himself fixing the children's afternoon bottles.

Finally with babies all suckling happily, the family surrounded Samuel. He fixed them, one by one, with a desperate gaze and shared his latest vision with his dear friends… and most definitely his family.

Along with the 'solution to the Demon Problem' (Spike unable to quell thoughts of the 'Final Solution' - The Third Reich - circa 1942), it was evident that the Initiative had been developing a way of sending messages to any of their devices, and the associated capability to destroy any of the Institute developed implants from a distance.

According to Samuel's visions, Jonothon and Xander's implants were prototypes, since then, many non-violent demons had been chipped, implanted with monitors, and released on 'limited home detention' terms. In the light of the latest political swing, the Initiative was planning to 'correct that error'. An application had been put to the Senate to use the remote destruction capability and 'neutralize these threats to society'. Samuel estimated they had three weeks to a month, before the legislation was passed and implemented, all fast tracked to coincide with the last Senate sitting before the election.

As they settled for the night, the mood was somber. If they could not remove Jon's chip and Xander's implant, the two would likely die or be permanently brain damaged. They had to get help. 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Part 11

The ensuing week was horrendous. The babies all seemed to pick up on the tension and were impossible to settle; Samuel's visions simply would not let up, to the point that he began self medicating with anti psychotic drugs for the first time in almost three years; Jonothon's teeth ceased extending yet again as the pain from the chip all but crippled him in waking hours; and Xander's implant had the human in the arms of his lover keening in pain at least four or five times a day.

In between tending to their increasingly incapacitated partners, seer and the intuitively upset small people, Spike and Eddie gradually tracked down the wiccans they so desperately needed. With the current purges, only limited success came from Samuel's list, but then they had a most spectacular break from a totally unexpected source.

It was late Saturday afternoon and Spike and Eddie had been sitting on the internet for some time, all leads seemed to go nowhere.

Spike was good, but Eddie turned out to be extremely computer savvy. He set them up to 'piggyback' on other dynamic IP's in case the Initiative had filtering equipment to track or monitor sender and receiver. When that didn't always work, he worked a relay via sites on other continents. Happily it seemed that the totally wired open market China was the easiest jumping point.

They tracked a few wiccan groups still operating as 'good earth groups', along with a couple of alternative medicine sites that Spike simply had a 'feeling about'. They recorded contact numbers where possible, and sent one or two obscure Emails but after day two still had no replies. By day five of no meaningful contacts, the two were becoming desperate.

After four hours in front of the screen, on a whim Spike simply went onto a music site and typed in " Nuevo Punk + Europe".

He came up with two hundred and thirty seven hits and oddly the first was He clicked on the link and began to read their bio news.

"The 'Dingoes Ate My Baby' are long time survivors of the alternative scene and have recently reinvented themselves to….. blah blah… Lead guitarist Oz ….blah blah film career… blah blah ….Sunnydale roots….. blah blah perfect for the new wave of 'punk cross-overs' blah blah …."

It was apparent that they were now a France based band and had been doing rather well in Europe, and even more so after Oz's film career also took off. There were pictures… it was definitely Willow's old beau, the werewolf.

Spike held his breath and took a risk. He sent a 'fan' Email.

"To the lead singer Oz

Love your work. Dingoes… bloody marvelous!  
FYI we met once or twice at the Bronze years ago. 'Donut boy' says Hi.  
Know we both fancied Red at some point…. You still in contact?  
Old times hey!  
Love to treat you to a beer sometime (warm of course.  
Scoobies forever!

BlondieBear"

Spike felt ridiculous writing the last couple of lines but had no other way of getting the message across. Eddie read the note and looked utterly confused, but ultimately shrugged his shoulders and moved to feed Jessie who was fussing again which was threatening to wake the (finally) sleeping Will and Sam.

Within an hour, the reply came. A ping on their inbox marked heightened tension. Spike took a deep unnecessary breath, then opened the Email.

"Hey BB,

Thanks for the FB Cool you're into Dingoes.amB.  
High school … got it, Ancient history man! Glad to hear Donut boy is obviously still running Wills and team have been backstage this year.  
You organizing the reunion?  
Would consider playing.  
SMS our manager if you're out for our dates.  
Great hearin' from you.

Oz"

Kathleen had generously given her second cellphone handset to Xander, mostly to ring in orders since Sam (who had no answer machine) often failed to 'pickup'! It had also been a gesture of contrition as Kathleen had 'bailed up' her lovely artist one afternoon as he loaded a spectacular DVD rack and matching wall unit onto her husband's pickup. She had been chatting about church and the children's schooling, then idly asked if he was still in contact with his friends from school. She had been a little offended by his total lack of response but changed her tune immediately, as he finally turned to reveal silent tears streaming from his good eye and oozing from under the patch. There were no more questions. She had stern words to Samuel then shoved the 'extra handset' into his hands. They had only used it twice since.

Spike took the risk and left an SMS message for the band's manager using the loan phone.

"DAMB Old frenz callin Keen 2 engage 4 Oz Luv 2 have U here Red needed 2. Urgent Call back via net BB"

All they could do now was wait.

Both Spike and Xander noticed that Kathleen's 'reseller percentage' crept up to around thirty percent over the time that his tables and other pieces were sold, but they didn't really mind. Xander loved the process and the sense of contribution.

Over the months, Kathleen had also met Samuel's 'other' guests William and Jonothon (month four and five respectively), both of whom she felt were far too pale and thin, and could do with a 'good few days in the sun', cursing their hospital for the lack of pallor particularly. Samuel easily answered questions of their residency with a story he had been constructing carefully for months. Kathleen was rather pleased to hear that they had all been released into his care indefinitely and though technically an invalid himself, they were effectively staying with him to 'ease back into life'.

It was so close to the truth that there was no need for more detail. For the dear lady, it also explained their nervousness, odd foibles, and aversion to others, all the more reason to act in loco parentis for 'her group of lost boys'. She was doubly pleased to find the 'new additions' to the group were genteel, polite to a fault, and highly educated. And utterly dismayed to think that a lovely vet's depression and anxiety had stemmed from an assault in which his leg was broken and all his teeth were pulled out! (It was the only explanation Samuel could come up with!)

At month six, Kathleen began to question the likely duration of the boys' stay. Samuel recognized the question for what it was… their little farm was producing so much more, now that he had more hands to help… and Kathleen was effectively his wholesaler. Her farm had also benefited from Jonothon's skills when a nanny goat was unable to deliver, and a late night distress call was answered by both Sam and his lodger vet. Following the full recovery of a prize animal and the reassurance that the 'boys were staying, she made it her business to visit for afternoon tea every day she was not at market.

Kathleen had broached the issue of attending church a few times with each of 'her boys' but finally noticed the truly sad, and somewhat fearful, look on William's face and decided to leave the matter. There were a myriad of possibilities for that look she decided, all clearly pointed at something to do with a cruel and overly zealous, religious parent as the cause of his current 'troubled state'. She was also unsurprised when the suggestion of meeting some of her lady friends was met by a similar negative reaction. Though she did manage to introduce her perky, fifteen year old daughter Davina one afternoon. The curious teenager quickly latched on to Spike, disgustedly reporting to her mother that she thought they were 'all gay' when her rather obvious flirting raised no interest whatsoever. Kathleen simply snorted and patted her daughter on the leg, and explained to her about 'genteel behavior'. She was privately relieved, very happy to be friends with any of the 'challenged neighbors' but thankful that there seemed little chance of them ever becoming 'family'.

Miraculously Eddie and the children stayed well hidden. Agoraphobia, depression, schizophrenia, anxiety attacks were all believable, but tiny (albeit adorable) blue demon babies rather less easy to explain!

They had just had another late afternoon tea visit from their energetic neighbor when Spike's SMS was returned with simple instructions "Our site, Encrypt". The ensuing exchange resulted in an internet supported call, later they would learn that the relays for the call were 'more worry than they were worth to trace' according to Devon, the manager (a Sunnydale escapee and original member of the band apparently)… There was little choice. It was ten days in to Samuel's three week deadline. Xander was medicated and for the time, was at least, pain free, so he sat holding hands with his lover as Spike began the call.

Two rings were on the screen before the recipient admitted the call, "Oz here. Speak."

Spike pointed the 'hands free mic.' to his partner, and gestured for the rather shocked Xander to speak, "Hey buddy."

"Xanman"

"Not so much these days but yeah... Ahhhh you good?"

"Complaints, zero… Hadn't expected the note."

"Yeah well… no accounting… congrats on the band."

"Thanks Man."

"Got time to hang with the past."

"Depends… 'decent reason' guy these days."

"Kind of hoping we could do a reunion gig but hey if you're busy… no big… You um probably got places and spaces to be and Scoobie gangs are of the old and now I'm so babbling … shutting up now… but…. Um…. you coming to the USA anytime soon?"

"Ahhh…. Geez man been there, ya know Europe, kinda tolerant. Can't take my dog to a restaurant in the US!"

"Oh…" Xander's tone fell but the meaning of the statement was all too clear. Europe was still far more tolerant of the supernatural. Their 'lack of commitment', a regular fly in the ointment when it came to international discussions of security priorities.

"So you doin' the Good Life gig?"

"Huh?"

"Subsistence, natural trade…'"

"Oh yeah… most definitely! 'Handmade Tables 'R' Us' here … fantastic working with local woods, and just started to barter for some redwood pieces that will be of the good when finished … and produce abounds, well not so much me but many hands and all that. And again with the babble… sorry."

"Nahhh man, All good. So you need a contact or two for gig's out your way?"

"Only if you can recommend any."

"Sure… let us know on Email what you want… contacts still good there… but encrypt man, and use our secure site... login's easy, the password I figure you'll guess, but then Devon always said the principal was pretty 'tasty'. Anyways, ya know celeb status… rather avoid media… Here is all good but US press… just too scary."

"Oh sure sure." Spike squeezed his lover's hand. This was the closest to a proper lead they had found in a week

"You got dates?"

"What?"

"When for, you thinkin'?" Oz sounded patient but Xander knew they had to quickly draw it all to a close.

"Oh… ASAP, it's kind of urgent um… forgot… um we've got a kind of big celebration coming up so … life and death stuff … you know the deal."

"Sure, so you got hitched?"

"Yeah… figure you know him. Sunnydale… English… hosted Wills and me once or twice. Real white hat these days"

"Hmmm, whatever, I'd heard a few rumors. Hey congrats!"

"Thanks."

"Hey, you take care Man, and ya know… call anytime."

"Thanks, Oz… for taking the time. Take care!"

"Sure, you too." And with that the phonecall ended.

Spike immediately logged on. "I figure the login is DAMB but the password pet?"

"Try Snider or Snyder?" Both were rejected.

"Or…. Um Flutie with maybe a double 'ee' "

"That's the one, Luv. You're a gem!" Spike kissed his companion soundly but heard a cry from the next room. He knew that Eddie, Jon and the boys were in their quarters… Sam's visions were definitely getting worse.

Xander got up and padded into the sunlit bedroom, helped their benefactor back into bed, and stroked his forehead until Sam managed to fall into an uneasy slumber. He returned to Spike in the corner of the lounge room just as a brilliant flash of light occurred and two female figures manifested then staggered to hold their footing, mid room.

"Bloody hell, that was quick!" 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Part 12

Spike logged off and reached for Xander… his Email contact apparently… successful!

Xander leaned into Spike's embrace as they watched the two rather disorientated women steady, then orientate themselves, the women still trying to get over their magical 'transfer', made all the worse by the otherworldly version of encryption necessary for the trip.

As the white haired witch began to turn, Spike heard Xander's breathing hitch and scented tears. After all that had happened to them, all they had lost, a changed but smiling Willow was standing in their lounge room.

"Oh Goddess, Xander!" There was a definite 'eep' from Xander as he was suddenly sandwiched between Spike and his lifelong female friend. There was no point in trying to stem the tears, Xander simply let them flow. Willow hugged, Spike supported him, and silent hot drips fell onto the top of the wiccan's now white locks.

"Ehhh Hmmm, Mistress Willow?" An impossibly thin raven, haired girl stepped into Spike's line of sight. Her face was half covered by a cascade of long black fringe, but Spike could still see she had emerald green eyes, framed by impossibly long lashes, and a face that hinted at elven heritage. Spike felt the awesome magic flowing from both women. The air literally prickled with it.

"Mistress Willow! If I may… I assume we are in the right place?"

Willow pulled from the hug and turned her attention to her protégé. "Of course, dearest. This is Xander and his partner (?)" Xander nodded, Willow grinned knowingly, "Spike or is it William?"

Spike gave her a warm, welcoming smile, "Call me what you like luv, so long as you're here to help."

Willow giggled a little just as she might have years ago, and kissed Xander firmly on the lips, grinning as she pulled away blushing a little at Spike's possessive "Oi! Enough with the reunion!"

"Ohh of course. This is Cassandra, Cassie to her friends..." She held out her hand to her friend as Cassandra moved toward the group. "Oz said you need us. Here we are."

The western orientation of the bedroom and inadequate curtains meant it was Xander who had to rouse Samuel. The rather sleepy gent fell to his knees as he faced the two powerful witches. He kissed both palms of Willow's, then Cassandra's hands. Spike was a little confused by the Latin words of the blessing they bestowed on their subservient host, but Samuel seemed suddenly pain free for the first time in weeks. The whispered "Thank you mistresses… oh thank you" was confirmation enough for the vampire as matched the 'thank you'(s) openly and reached for Samuel's hand. He lifted Samuel to a chair, gave the hand a gentle squeeze and Xander a kiss, then left the group to chat and make tea, while he collected Eddie, Jon and the children from their sleeping quarters.

Spike lifted the storm door as quietly as he could, and was touched by the scene in front of him. Jonothon and Eddie's legs were intertwined, encircling three little blue forms who were sleeping contentedly, guarded by their parent's bodies. The two adults had also unconsciously thrown their top arms across the three children. It looked warm, comfortable and relaxed. Spike was sad to have to break their rest, but was only two steps down before Jon roused in alarm.

"What's the..?"

"No problems mate, just that … well, we have some witches here… bit of a surprise really…" By the time Spike had the sentence out, Eddie was sitting up looking excited, while SamII and Jessie began to protest their waking.

By the time the family entered the house twenty minute's later, the two women, their host and Xander, were sitting with cups of tea and a plate of home made apple-cake. Despite his best instincts, Spike still worried for Eddie and the children, so Jon and he left Eddie with the three children in arm while they entered ahead of him. Spike waited for the knowing look from Xander and the jolt of 'trust' across the link, and quickly ushered in the rest of the family.

Rather than shock, Willow's reaction to Eddie and brood was one of a delighted aunt, thrilled when her very sleepy little namesake was handed over for a cuddle and late feed. All parties settled, the 'business end' of the visit became a priority. Samuel addressed the group first, giving the specific details of his latest visions to the wiccans.

Cassandra was the first to speak after the distressing news, "We must help them all Mistress!" She then turned an accusatorial eye on Samuel, "Why have you not told us of this before!"

Samuel was unable to disguise his distress at the implication of failure and sobbed a little, but before he had a chance to reply, they were all caught in a wave of pain as a new pulse came though the implants. Samuel collapsed with yet another series of crippling visions. Spike grabbed SammyII from Jonothon as the other vampire fell to his knees and threw up with the pain. As the various members of the group righted themselves and were tended to, Spike rounded on the dark witch in full game face, "And what the F#& to you think we've been trying to do! Everyone. Is. Inside. Running. Or Dead. Samuel 'ere has been nigh on 'is death bed just with the visions…. and… well if it weren't for your dogboy we'd still 'ave noone to tell! So… Back. The. F#$. Off Morticia!..." He snarled at the witch, then hugged and petted his tiny charge…shifting face then shooting a begging look toward the white haired witch. "Willow …Please… Please!… Help. Us!" He was still hugging the now extremely distressed Sam II to his chest, as he tried to calm the tiny figure as crimson tears fell a legacy of the change to his true vampire countenance. 

This was so far beyond anything Willow had expected. "Oh Goddess" was all she could say before moving to help Xander who was still prostrate on the floor keening quietly with the residual pain. Samuel was in a worse state, totally unconscious again, while Jonothon was openly sobbing but trying to take a little blood from his partner's proffered wrist, all the while breaking the suction to apologize for needing to do the same.

Cassandra began to comment, "Mistress, shouldn't we be……"

Willow cut her off. "Cassie, set up a ward? NOW." The air prickled, Cassie dipped her head in submission and complied, as Willow sat on the floor and took Samuel's head in her lap while still cradling the tiny blue Willow safely in her arms, Sam's dog whimpered a little and moved to lie touching his afflicted master.

The unhappy group gradually regained their composure and moved to the familiar comfort of the kitchen. They all heard the thunder like crack as the ward fell into place over the tiny home.

Samuel took a long draft of soothing water and smiled up weakly at Willow.

The remainder of the evening was spent in 'debrief' mode with frequent stops as one of two of their number needed to be comforted. Particularly distressing for Xander and Spike was the knowledge that Buffy had been eliminated mere hours after Xander had last seen her. Already tranquilized, she was still shot at point blank range, along with three other demons. The orders shoot to kill Buffy directly related to her prior association with the Initiative in Sunnydale. It seemed that saving the world at least three times simply did not count. She constituted a security risk and was apparently a hybrid, therefore had no status. Drugged she stood no chance. Spike held Xander's head as he was violently ill twice then cradled the boy as he sobbed with the grief that constituted the confirmation of loss.

Amongst discussions of old colleagues and acquaintances, Jonothon opened his mouth for the two wiccans so they might view the damage done there. Eddie held his hand and their three progeny squirmed in the arms of 'uncles'. It was Cassandra's turn to gasp in shock. She had never seen such cruelty first hand. Jonothon reached for her and attempted to convey his toothless message. They were still alive. That was something for which he was grateful, and as his gaze fell deliberately to the three minute blue people now crawling on the floor, Cassie began to openly weep. This was more than she had been prepared for. They had to succeed or so many would die… so many….

Xander lifted his shirt for Willow to review the scar across his chest. Next, the ocular implant was examined and finally Jonothon's chip site was reviewed. Spike had missed rechipping, Xander suspected it was to do with the obsession of removing bones and skin for regenerative studies. Eddie had been 'altered' in similar fashion to Xander though the impregnation was an easier process due to the position of internal organs. Willow was still unsure of her friend's odd status but the implants and visions were the priority.

She patted Jon on the shoulder and murmured, "Hmmm, it seems the technology hasn't changed much" then led them all back in to the front room.

Spike quietly pulled Willow aside as the others took coffee and cake into the other room.

"Niblet?"

Willow sat him down, Spike swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around his torso… it was going to be… awful he knew that… His anguish transmitted even before the story started. Willow found herself talking to two men holding on to each other with a ferocity that spelt pain.

Dawn had been taken to a 'medical facility' in Denver not dissimilar from Spike and Xander's accommodations. Her captors had tortured her (Willow was rather closed mouthed as to exactly how) but they had eventually, and quite unwittingly, driven her back to her original energy form and in the process, took out the facility and a twenty mile radius of surrounding county with the energy surge. Oddly a fiery green ball of otherworldly energy turned up at the (then) tiny resistance HQ, a home in Balfron Scotland, within seconds of Dawn's Denver destruction. The extraordinary energy ball pulsed and seemed responsive, particularly to both Willow and also Giles who had 'made it' to that spot. Technically Dawn still existed, but… Spike went very quiet… no body meant… He had been down that road. They had to fix it… The Niblet had to be helped to 'be'… It was all too terrible!

There was no word of Faith or Robin, and Andrew had disappeared after a raid in Mexico, presumed dead. As an afterthought, Xander asked after Riley. The Initiative sweeps included demon sympathizers and 'not quite humans'. Riley had been part of the initial Sunnydale crew, and had a 'history'. The last the resistance had heard, he had been demoted then summarily dismissed (dishonorable discharge) after he refused to shoot a group of bracken demons... six tiny children. Willow's stared at her friend as her voice hitched with emotion. "Did they...?" Xander had looked toward Eddie's little triplets.

Willow saw the glance and the fear, and they both knew the truth. Little Willow, Jes and SammyII would not stand a chance. She whispered, "Someone else killed the kids then they arrested Riley and court marshalled him." She continued, even though she knew her life long friend was now silently weeping for the innocents lost, "The last we heard, he was on the 'elimination on sight' list. He may be still running or he may be dead, who knows."

Willow's own story was no less fraught. Her captors had been keen to explore her 'computer and amateur wiccan talents' but were rather ignorant of her immense power. She had convinced her captors to give her a few minutes in the exercise yard late in week two of her captivity. Feet firmly planted on the earth, she had drawn in the lethal earth power that had previously threatened the world. An earthquake reading 7.5 on the Rictor scale resulted, allowing her to disappear through the gap in her 'pen', and escape in the mayhem of the earthquake emergency (along with close to seventy other inmates who 'made it' to resistance groups or sympathetic individuals).

Cassandra had avoided the purges courtesy of a mother who simply hid her children away in their farmhouse on the Isle of Skye. Only later did she bring her four magically gifted progeny to the Balfron group.

Willow took Xander's hand as he began to explain what had occurred to him since they had last seen each other. He felt it unnecessary to include the most painful details. She ran her fingers over the virtually hairless soft skin of his lower arm, and again noticed the subtle differences in her old friend. The face had softer lines, but the haunted look, the residual result of torture was unmistakable. He was so much thinner, more akin to the pre-pubescent Xander of Sunnydale she remembered from Junior high school. He was certainly devoid of the manly musculature she had seen post school nor was there any sign of 'afternoon shadow'. The slightly rounded, yet extremely thin frame suddenly made sense as she watched Eddie with the children. He admitted his fear to her. He did not know how much or how permanent the 'change' was… he told her everything… and admitted his fear that they had done 'something else'.

Willow continued to take in the changes as she held her now sobbing, long time friend. The skin on his chest was like all her female lovers and Xander's aura was androgynous. As she released the man into the arms of Spike and accepted Willow II again, she smiled at Spike and Xander interacting, and she finally let tears fall. Later she admitted that they were tears were of joy. In amongst all the horror and torture, Xander had found Spike, and Spike had found Xander, a more caring and loving couple would have been difficult to find anywhere on the planet. She watched as Spike fed his lover the necessary painkillers as the pulses from the Initiative began again, then applied a cool towel and finally cradled Xander's head in his lap while burping their tiny blue 'niece'.

Around midnight Cassie and Willow tapped Jonothon and Xander in turn. They were soon sitting in a circle on the lounge room floor, holding hands in 'boy/girl' order. 

Partners Spike and Eddie were both frantic as the household all roused. They remained outside, sitting in the kitchen as requested. Samuel joined them in their vigil. The babies thankfully slept on, wrapped in their 'bunny rugs' and resting comfortably on a cushion of straw (covered by two tea towels) meant for the chickens' enclosure. The partners and their benefactor all held hands as the screams began, and Spike fell into game face with the pain flowing through the link.

When Willow pushed open the kitchen door with a shaky hand, Eddie was the only one still lucid. Samuel had succumbed to the pain of his visions and Spike had passed out in sympathy with Xander. She still nudged both the unconscious individuals until they were able to hear the news. The implants were gone. Not merely disabled but actually removed. Apparently the translocation and restorative spells they had been working on… had been… successful! In her open palm lay the offensive items, still coated in blood, but too valuable to the resistance to destroy outright.  
It was apparent… she needed time with Cassie… they did apparently now have the potential to save tens of thousands of demons worldwide, but obtaining the energy needed was going to be… a challenge.

A pale, but implant free, Xander stood leaning shakily against the door frame… " Waddya reckon deadboy? Shall we save the world again?"

Spike saw the implant free socket and slight grin of old…"Oh Xan!" 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 13

They all slept… Sammy was lying on the couch with Missy nuzzling the exhausted hand, having given up his bedroom to the witches. All other current members of the household were ensconced in their safe day-haven underground.

Late afternoon Kathleen broke the peace with three loud beeps on the horn of her pickup, then followed it up by the friendly but no less insistent yell at the back door, "OK boys… where are ya?"

A very grey looking Samuel struggled toward the fly screen to greet their guest, Missy at heel. Kathleen was immediately thrown into 'carer' mode. She ran forward, ready to greet her unsteady neighbor but caught him as his legs failed and he collapsed in the doorway of his own kitchen, "Oh my lord, Samuel! Where are the boys?"

Missy whimpered and licked her master's face, as the almost comatose Samuel managed to grind out "Sweet…..pant…. The boys are not well either….. pant… perhaps best if you…." Samuel arched in pain and he convulsed, as another vision hit.

"Lord help us! What is going on Mr Samuel McLean?" The words would have been harsh were it not for the panicked tone of his caring neighbor. This was obviously urgent. She didn't wait for a reply, but dialed 911 on her cell phone. The local ambulance, with driver Robbie at the wheel, was on its way before she rung off.

Kathleen was about to 'storm the building' when a desperate Alex emerged from around the rear of the house flanked by William, both looked grey/white and ill, and for the first time she saw Xander's eye patchless. The gaping raw wound (made all the worse by the recent removal of the implant) was a little more 'honesty' than Kathleen was used to. Her suspicion of 'war wounds' were instantly confirmed in her mind.

She noted William's grey/white demeanor and demanded, "My God! Why didn't you boys ring me?"

Xander wavered, was caught by Spike on the way down and answered her with action rather than words, dry retching into the herb garden against the shadows of the house. They were out of sight but for Xander's feet, however she still heard the pitiful crying that followed and saw the feet move as the man was obviously taken into his friend's arms.

Samuel was still barely consciousness. "Please Ka..… Plee…." With an armful of friend, she was now doubly distressed to hear a plaintive call from William who was just at the corner of the building still cradling Xander to his chest. "Please dear lady… please! We can't go back to the hospital! Samuel has helped us… please"

It was some minutes later as she still held Samuel in her lap, that she watched the two men limp toward the corner of the building facing the kitchen door. It was 'William' who spoke. "We just need rest…" The tearful blue eyes framed by long wet black lashes, and the hand reaching for her in appeal were all too much.

"Rest, my moma's behind! You need a help! But right now… right today… It was Sammy's chicken gumbo wasn't it! I keep telling' him he needs a proper freezer! Now you sit tight, I've already rung nine one one."

"No, NO!... Oh please no… dear lady… please have pity!" Kathleen stared at an almost frantic William who continued to beg, but was also supporting Xander who had rallied a little but was fast collapsing with the new development. "We…. we… we'll be OK… and…. Oh please! They'll take… Oh please ….They won't let us out again… please! And… Oh God!… please." The two men fell to their knees in front of the horrified, good natured neighbor.

Kathleen had watched the gradual improvement in the physical condition of the men in Samuel's care over the previous months, and liked to think that she had more than a little to do with their recovery. But now saw the pretty young 'man of letters' all but prostrating himself and sobbing, and his friend still pulled close to his chest all, but doing the same, as though she was about to condemn them both. She suddenly understood, there was no 'rescue party' beyond Samuel for these three boys. She switched to mother lion mode. No one was going to hurt her boys.

"Oh dear, dear William! Sam needs help. You don't have to go anywhere I swear! You will stay with me if you have to, or Davina, or one of the ladies can stay for a few days…. But Sam needs some help… even if it's not his old problems and just food poisonin'!" The words fell on deaf ears as the ambulance pulled up. Graced by its shadow, Spike dragged Xander into his 'studio' (the shed), risking the few inches of sunshine still breaching the gap between buildings. It was only Missy that noticed the smell of burning flesh as Spike braved the sunlight to support his partner into their inadequate hiding place. Now inside with scents of wood and resin, the vampire could hear the exchange. He knew, sadly, that if the homestead was searched, they could not get out. Xander was in no condition to be left. He and Jon were 'light challenged'. Eddie and the boys were obviously… 'different' and caught in the storm shelter oblivious to their current situation. And now Willow and Cassie… ? Who knew.  
Robbie had jumped from the vehicle stepping toward the house oblivious of the two pathetic figures moving from the east wall to the shed. Kathleen was confused by the exchange with William, but she described Samuel's condition as best she might. "Sam here had a bit of a turn… Now I know with his history…. but I'm pretty sure this is straight food poisnin'!" Samuel threw up again and passed out almost on cue.

Robbie had been to the house before.

"He bin takin' 'is drugs?"

"Well I reckon so… he's been so well of late… Better than ever… Oh come on Rob, I can't look after the farm again… and he's got those lovely boys with him now… what will they do… I reckon it's just his chicken gumbo or some such… you know…?"

A very pale Jonothon rounded the shaded side of the house, as though it was scripted… "Oh Lord! Sam? Kathleen? What the…?" He fell to his knees near Kathleen, but dared not touch Samuel who was now on oxygen and being examined by the medico. He also retched a tiny amount of bile onto the dirt near his knees then looked up with teary eyes and an apologetic… "So sorry!... I'm so sorry…"

"It's OK Jon…. Robbie here is just trying to sort it… We think you boys might have food poisoning… You don't look too good either honey… Robbie here can.."

"No … NO! It's OK!" Jon backed off so quickly as the lab coat clad Robbie turned and began to approach, that Kathleen wondered what sort of hospital the poor boys had been in previously. They certainly did not seem insane, or dangerous in any way. Robbie was a quiet character, though Kathleen knew, had a military background before 'retiring' to his mother's house after the third tour of duty. 'More medals than should be given for a man so young' according to his proud parents. Kathleen had always wondered, the man had the lost look that she sometimes saw in the eyes of these boys. Robbie left Jonothon alone and refocused on fixing the temporary IV to Samuel's arm and checking the oxygen mask.

Jon was looking toward Sam when he saw Willow emerging from the house and shook his head almost imperceptibly. Willow took the message and retreated quickly. She and Cassie could still be useful to Sam, but perhaps not… modo iuxta. 'now close by'

Kathleen pushed her point a little with a 'new ear', "I'm worried about the boys Rob… Is Sam?"

"He looks as to bein' just fine ma'am. Was lucky you called us when you did mind, but he'll mend just fine… just you tell him to stick to your cookin' from now on!" A cheeky wink accompanied the last statement, but Robbie wondered about the other farm residents also. The whole county knew of Sam's good works with some of the 'afflicted', but despite all and sundry purchasing the lovely tables and unique pieces of fine furniture now coming from the farm… and enjoying prolific quantities of new produce, until today, no one had sighted any of the young men Kathleen spoke so fondly of. Robbie now had one of them at his… Kathleen's feet. The man was kneeling face in his hands… kneeling… thin… pale… and apparently quite… knowingly submissive. Robbie wondered.

Xander and Spike watched in horror as the paramedic reached toward Jonothon. If he felt for a pulse their game would be 'up'. There could be no more hiding. Robbie was stunned when two other men flew across the courtyard to join their companion, literally diving to hold each other in a three way hug that spelt desperation, but desperation that smacked of experience, not madness.

Robbie left the distraught group to check on his elderly charge one more time. He smiled at Kathleen, then squatted down in front of the terrified men. He'd seen this before, on rescue missions to find hostages, releasing political prisoners in fraught regions, with many of the 'shell shocked' troops from anywhere… He'd heard first hand of torture but never seen ex colleagues post capture. He tugged Xander's hand from Spike's grasp and quietly pulled until Xander looked at the man.

Robbie reminded Xander of the now presumed dead Riley a 'strapping line backer' in younger days… but the lined face gave away a life of seeing too much. Robbie saw the same in Xander and saw the horrendous damage to the man's visage. He recognized the signs of a wound reopened and 'exploited' for torture, and gasped "But for the love of god…" Instead of being shocked, Xander saw a kindred spirit, even if for a different purpose. Robbie was a 'white hat'. Xander turned fully to the paramedic, squeezed the hand and with a teary smile simply said, "It's OK now, we're healing… it's slow but… warriors for the good… we always heal… yeah?"

It was all too much, Rob saw the desperately thin figure of Jon keening against Spike's chest and heard the whimpered, "Please sir…" Robbie heard it as a soldier might, "Please Sir." He had seen first hand what prolonged torture did to men of sound mind. These frail figures were no more mental patient's than he was… and his response was one of anger. Robbie ceased contact and stood. He gently pulled Kathleen aside, incensed on the men's behalf, "Why were they in hospital! Were they under arrest? Court marshaled … No wait that couldn't be right… Kath please… these boys… I'm happy to help… I know people…"

Kathleen had her own version of the 'truth' but simply gave what she knew. "Well I don't rightly know where they've 'been', but they were powerful thin and right terrified when they first came… You're seein' 'em practically healed, though I confess Alex has never had his patch off when I've been… and Oh my Lord the dear love!" She pulled Robbie further around the truck and spoke rather conspiratorially, " Now I know you've been in the service, and now with the…." She looked his paramedics uniform up and down," Anyways they near on had a fit when I suggested meetin' some of the church ladies. Jump at the slightest noise too. But… Oh Robbie, they're so sweet and polite… You think you know what's troublin'….?" She paused and saw the knowing look…

Robbie dropped his voice to a near whisper, "Ma'am I believe these boys here have been traumatized by war or conflict. And it looks to me as if they have all been tortured to some extent. Now I ain't sure where their battle field was, but they're on our soil and were at a private institution… so I reckon we'd find a medal or two were we to push…. But let's not…. If you forgive me ma'am… at another time, I'd like to make a connection… My momma would like it I think!" Kathleen smiled and gave the large man a kiss on his cheek. He too had returned a changed man from his years on the front line.

"I think your momma would like it just fine…." If Robbie did nothing else on this day, he felt a little happier that he had the chance to help out three fellow soldiers. The when and where could wait, but he was also fairly sure that they weren't of a mind to 'share' with their well meaning neighbor. He could come by in a week or two. He had one final little test before resolving that plan of action but still needed to deal with Kathleen and Sammy! He pulled from his musings

"Now Sammy?"

"He'll be fine, but those meds he's on! He seems to be severely dehydrated. He has to drink more water! It um… ma'am whispers it binds a man up!"

Kathleen's eyes went wide with the realization. "Well we can't have that! I'm sure there's one or two decent sized drink bottles goin' a beggin' at my place… and got my mom's old date and senna recipe that'd move our bull to bein' regular!"

Robbie winked and gave a knowing grin, stepped toward to the three men still huddled together. He touched Xander and Spike on the shoulder, the two as much in error as on purpose. "You like to have a beer sometime? I know Sam's is a bit hard going" He grinned knowingly and Spike returned the expression with the beginnings of a smile, "but I make a pretty good brew myself… If you're all free Friday I'll come by and we can compare the produce." He then continued rather conspiratorially "Just don't tell her ladyship over there… she'll let my momma know and all hell …. Well you know!" Robbie winked enjoyed the surprised smile from Spike and went to relieve Samuel of all the 'added extras' with strict instructions to go to bed and for Kathleen to call his mom later that evening.

Spike was the first to rise as the ambulance headed out the front gate.

He took Kathleen's hand and kissed the back of it gently. "Thank you, dear, dear lady. Thank you."

"He's a nice boy. Been in the army too you know?"

Spike simply said, "Oh."

"Anyways… I'll be back tomorrow to check on you naughty boys… Lord you need a mother in your life! But then…" She trailed off as a lost look flew over Spike's gaze… "Well anyway…" Samuel was slowly making his way to his feet (with assistance) and Xander and Jon were heading indoors.

As a final gesture Kathleen grabbed Spike's hand… "Now you're sure?"

"Yes we'll be fine… thank… thank you!... Thanks to you we'll be fine."

She kissed him on the cheek, collected the rocket lettuce and eggs from the previous day and bade farewell to 'her boys'

……

Willow and Cassie stepped from the house as Kathleen's truck left the property. It was all they could do to help the men inside.

Cassie moved quickly to assist Samuel and the other boys while Willow ventured to the storm shelter. She took great delight in collecting two squirming little figures ready for their afternoon feed, and leading Eddie with Jessie in arms up the steps to join the others.

A little later, the group sat around the kitchen table, it was all very, very quiet. The only sound seemed to be the sounds of three tiny people sucking happily on bottles and the crunch as Missy attempted to access the marrow of her latest bone. For the rest of the group it seemed that organic green tea had suddenly taken on a whole new fascination. 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 14

In the quiet Xander reached for Willow, or rather her hair. "What happened to the red?"

Willow answered in an equally low tone, "Initiative," then quickly revised her answer as she noted the distress on Xander's face. "It was when I called for Gaia's power, it was the third time Xan. She knows me now… she changed me in that moment… forever. Before it was only when I exercised the power that this," she gestured to her hair, "now it's forever."

Xander looked carefully at his long time friend and noted other changes. The extreme calm, the face devoid of lines, the aura of wisdom and power, and suddenly realized, "You're her priestess now! You're immortal!"

Willow reached over and grasped Xander's hand. "No Xander, not immortal, but I won't age beyond… well obviously the white hair," She grinned as her lifelong friend again stroked the soft locks, "I can be killed in all the conventional ways but no disease. Guess natural poisons… viruses and bacteria are all part of the earth too… and I do seem to have a connection with the plants of this earth … and sometimes the creatures if I have a mind to…" Xander simply sat with a look of awe bordering on fear…

"Ohh sweetie, I'm still me! Still inclined to babble around old friends, and no memory loss when it comes to the friend who pulled me from the brink not so many years ago." She leaned over and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Xander pulled back a little, turned a shade of crimson with embarrassment then grinned shyly… "Thanks…. But um…. jealous boyfriend, Wills, watch it… he bites."

Spike was still holding little Jessie and simply winked and bared a fang accompanied by a wicked smile and insincere growl. Many serious matters still loomed but for now the mood relaxed just a little.

The babies were, as ever, their saving grace. Everyone was smitten. Eddie's tiny children had weighed only around three pounds when borne, but the greatest difference between them and their human counterparts was the rapidity with which they developed. They had been responsive to their carers from the very first moment, cooing, blowing bubbles and reaching for things. Of late and only four months old, they were crawling and hauling themselves up to stand. They babbled happily (to the point of verbally 'holding the floor' on occasion) and all relished the constant attention from the extended family, the dear youngsters utterly oblivious to their precarious existence.

As little Willow finished her bottle and sat up wide eyed, she squeaked with delight to her loving audience. They all knew… it would be time to move on soon. With more and more neighbors knowing of their existence, and the children becoming more mobile, it would only be a matter of time before their real status was discovered by 'less friendly' individuals. They also knew, if it came down to choice, any of the adults would happily die to ensure the children had a long and safe life… but sadly had needed to speak of the possibility of capture of the whole family. None of the adults could not let the children be experimental subjects, condemned to die slowly, piece by piece, or for them to die by the cold 'hand of hate' as some guilt free soldier twisted their tiny necks, slit their throats or shot them at point blank range. It had been a bleak and frank discussion, the two couples holding each other in desperation afterwards, no eye a dry one.

Shortly after the children were borne, the four adults had sat and decided. The longer they stayed the greater the risk, particularly with the political climate again leaning toward annihilation, the prospect of running again loomed, as did the implications of being 'rounded up' by the Initiative. Regardless if on the run or still on the farm, if caught, they were in silent agreement, the choice was clear. The quiet death at the hands/fangs of loved ones was the plan if they were discovered… with the last vampire remaining to dust himself. The idea that it would have to be done quickly an imperative, none wanted to take a life unnecessarily. Several other scenarios were discussed, including the family splitting up. Jon, Eddie and the children 'running' at some point. Eddie had begged that it not be countenanced. Jon, Xan and Spike were his only family. If they ran, they would run together and, if necessary, die… together. It was the first time for many months, since arriving at Samuel's, that they felt… desperate, resigned and resolved.

……

Samuel II began to cry and needed a change. Eddie relieved his carer of the distressed little person and swiftly moved to change him on a tea-towel requisitioned for the purpose and placed on the floor. Missy shuffled over to watch proceedings licking her own paws as the little figure kicked his legs with the joy of being free of his personal 'catchment area'. As Eddie quickly cleaned his tiny charge and blew a raspberry or two on the soft blue skin of the tiny torso, he also listened worriedly to the conversation continuing at the table.

There was less than a week to determine how to help the other chipped demons, but that was really out of the hands of the four fugitives and Samuel.

Willow strongly suggested that Samuel return to Balfron with Cassie and herself, at least for the next couple of weeks. His visions were invaluable to them, but given the worst case scenario of the 'chip elimination', he would need all the care and protection the coven could ensure, if he was to survive. The witches did not have enough 'juice' to take the rest of the group.

The only complication arose when Samuel refused to leave without Missy. Willow eventually agreed. Missy would travel with them. But that left the four others and three children utterly 'unprotected'.

Eddie returned to the table, Sam II on his hip and Jon immediately grabbed his partner's hand, unsure of how much Eddie had heard. Samuel had to leave with the witches … they had all agreed. Eddie nodded.

Xander, eye wound from the removed implant, still raw, and now again weeping with red tinged fluid, appealed to Willow that they (the 'mental institute boys' according to their story) had to have some sort of protector. They were all certain that if not, Kathleen would bring in the authorities, despite her protestations to the contrary. Cassie was the one to save the day. Her coven colleague and natural brother, Daniel, had 'worked a farm' on the Isle of Skye until in their early twenties. His presence on the Samuel's farm could be explained as 'carer/guardian' referred by the hospital while Samuel was 'unfortunately in residence'. Through the wiccan network they could do 'the papers', and so long as the neighbors were convinced, all would be well.

Willow was delighted by the suggestion as she felt Danny might have the time to shed light on Xander's hormonally challenged condition, which was still very troubling. It was more about the long term effects that bothered Willow. Of course, that had hardly been an issue the Initiative would have cared about. Willow's hair began to rise with the static of deadly intent and her eyes turned black but Cassandra placed a quieting hand on her arm. Avenging a friend could wait for another day.

A delighted squeal from the little figure in Jonothon's arms broke all their thoughts, and reinforced the resolve of all adults in the room… The wiccans would work on a method to take the whole family to a safe haven, but for now Samuel and Missy would leave, and Danny was to come… and for now, the children were still happy and safe. And that, for now… would have to be enough.

They slept uneasily, knowing the new day would bring changes that they would all prefer not to have happen… the loss of Samuel being none too small a part of that. He was their favorite uncle in all sorts of ways. Generous to a fault, in word and in deed to all members of their family, and 'good for a hug' at any time (except if he'd been 'gutting chickens'… which of course everyone pretty much understood). The little folks adored him… and even if he had been ill with his visions, he never failed to welcome them onto his place of recovery. Often, he simply lay back in his bed, while three little figures crawled around and over the comforter clad body, his only role to ensure that no-one ventured floor-ward. They patted his face, cooed in his ear, and generally enjoyed the attention of their gentle 'grandfather'. He would be sorely missed, even if (they all hoped) it would only be for a short time.

Missy would also be a loss. She had been known to 'round up' the littlest folks now they were crawling, and regularly made sure the access through accidentally opened door to outside, or the oven, or the bathroom was blocked. Once she had even carried an over adventurous Sam II back to Eddie, the youngster rather precariously, but no less carefully lifted by the nappy as the child had all but tipped down the back steps.

The children adored the dog. She regularly put up with her ears and tail being pulled, her fur tugged, face patted by inexpert little hands and tiny bodies squirming over her large frame if she sat still for long enough. If it all became too much, Missy would simply give a put upon look to the adults present, stand carefully so as not to injure any of the children, and move away from the attention. Missy would most certainly be a loss.

………

The fugitives emerged from their sleeping place late the following afternoon. Xander and Jonothon looking decidedly better than they had the previous day – and indeed with no more pain from the implants, both seemed decidedly better than any of the others had seen them look in weeks. Both had benefited from Spike's rich blood and the loving attention of partners overnight. The same could not be said for Samuel whom Willow had put a hex on mid morning, simply giving him some relief and peaceful slumber after what the witch called a rough night. Both Willow and Cassie looked drawn and tired. 'Rough', was no doubt, a serious understatement.

The family had only just gathered in the kitchen, when a blinding flash in the next room marked the arrival of Daniel. He seemed to recover from the 'trip' more quickly than his female counterparts and emerged at the kitchen door within moments of arriving. He was nothing like 'Sam's boys' had imagined. 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start.  
Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 15

A strapping six foot four, strawberry blonde (complete with half undone fashion shirt, huge gold, pirate earring, faded jeans and Doc Martin boots) leant casually against the kitchen door jam, gave a cheeky grin, then with obvious Glasgow influences said, "You called Mistress Willow… Cass… Gents?" He looked like Mr April from a 'Highland Hunks 2005' calendar.

There was barely a moment for any of them to talk, before Sam II crawled over to the man and hauled himself to standing, looking up expectantly. Without even losing eye contact with his slim dark sister, Daniel swooped the tiny blue child up, cradled him gently against his broad chest with one arm, and looked expectedly at his audience.

Samuel was still sleeping and the fugitive adults rather gob-smacked, so it was Cassie who stepped forward. "Hey Danny … thanks for coming." Then in a near whisper added, "You are very welcome."

Willow noted Spike standing back worried, and as Daniel moved further into the room, whispered, "Oh sweetie, he's the most powerful male witch in the coven, and Cassie's big brother... and his girlfriend Mikaela is a gifted healer for us… She's a little bossy but…" Willow slapped him lightly, "You always make me babble William!" Spike's raised his eyebrows in mock horror, then reached over and squeezed the witch's hand. "Old time's hey Pet? Thank you."

Willow found herself drawn to the deep blue eyes, so full of memories love and pain that she bit her own lip. A second squeeze and small smile from her vampire friend led her to continue the private conversation on a slightly different tack, "Anyways, he's totally cool with it, being here … you know… he wanted to… He and Cassie… they've lost…umm… Oh Spike… just know he's really happy to help!" Willow gave Spike an appealing look and the vampire saw the innocent, well meaning, sixteen year old redhead of Sunnydale just for a moment.

He leaned over and kissed the white witch on the cheek, "'S OK Red… he's rather lovely." Both he and the witch smiled weakly. Too many memories. The spell was broken as the tall blonde man paused mid introductions to 'blow a raspberry' on the stomach of his delighted little charge's blue belly, then pulled the tiny chap down to rub noses, and did it all over again for good measure…

The blonde vampire turned to the witch and squeezed her hand yet again, smiling, "Ahhh Pet… He'll do just fine. Got me the moment he picked up the little bloke. Sam II's a regular character judge I reckon… and seems your Daniel has passed with shinin' colors." He nodded toward the scene as the second tiny blue figure Jessie, made her way over to their 'instant uncle'.

Eddie, with his hand firmly held by Jonothon, eventually reached toward Daniel. The appeal was not one for clemency, but rather one of gratitude as Daniel handed across the two tiny, apparently happy little bodies to their parents, little blue hands still reaching innocently for their 'blonde benefactor'. Daniel recognized the deep gratitude smiled and kissed each little person as he handed them over. Both demon and vampire were moved to tears by such a simple kindness. His sister had not been wrong, these people needed his help, and he was more than willing to give.

Willow and Cassandra left in a flash of light along with Missy and Samuel. All were hopeful that things might improve for their savior and friend. They had made promises to see each other again, noone truly believing it was a possibility. Too many lost, too much at risk, they had seen his pain… they knew what was coming… and despite trusting the coven, Samuel's adopted family grieved the departure as a death… two deaths. The adults all cried, the children were confused and simply did as instinct told them, curling up to their weeping parents, the ultimate reminder, that despite all else their protectors had to 'go on'. Xander, Spike, Jon and Eddie eventually calmed and all apologized to Daniel.

Daniel had seen the victims of torture before, as the slow trickle of Initiative fugitives made their way to the coven, but had never had it put it in such sharp relief. The grief and fear rolled off them. Vampires, human, demons all the same… These gentle men, all so abused, denied, hated, tortured, these caring beings scarred forever… but not scared forever… not if Daniel couls help it…

Jonothon eventually stood, sniffed hard and kept his eyes to the floor as he went to try to make tea. Residual sobs were still causing unnecessary breathing to hitch. Spike eventually moved, took his compatriot aside, hauling him onto his lap as he sat on a low stool by the stove. He sliced open his wrist. Daniel had been preoccupied feeding one of Eddie's brood, so was rather stunned to observe the loving scene. Spike was holding the larger vampire as one might a child while Jon pulled his surrogate Sire's blood from the pre opened wrist. His face was oscillating between his true and human visage. Spike was stroking the other vampire's hair, waiting patiently for him to calm. Daniel noted the toothless suckling and wondered at the cruelty.

Daniel had done six years of traditional medical studies before 'The Fall'. He turned to Eddie.  
"Would you like me to give the children a checkup?"

The small blue demon simply nodded, already upset by Samuel's departure, the children's upset and his partner's obvious need for his Sire.

Daniel accepted a hand crocheted blanket from Xander then placed each squirming little figure on the kitchen table, quietly examining each in turn and complimenting the pretty blue demon on his fine parenting job… all children were flourishing. Eddie cried, Jonothon was by his side instantly and thanked Daniel then they retreated, with the now sleepy and freshly changed brood, to their underground sleeping quarters.

It left Xander and Spike alone with their new protector.

"Well mate, figure you've got a tale or two to tell… but… say we leave it til tomorrow cause I figure you've not had much sleep either, hang on a tick while we change your bed."

Spike marched through the house grabbing linen on the way, and had Samuel's room made up for their guest before Xander had been able to comment on his partner's unusually domestic behavior.

Having finished his task the smaller vampire wandered past Daniel who extended and arm and grabbed him a little harder than intended, by the shoulder. Xander felt the unadulterated terror through their link just as the male witch realized his mistake. The simple gesture intended to stop his generous host had eventuated in the lovely figure collapsing into a fetal position, begging for clemency… not for himself, but for 'the others'.

Xander had dropped to the floor immediately pulling his dear partner across his lap into a tight hug. This should all have been over but… there were just some things… Xander looked up to see a very distressed Daniel and reached for the gentle witch's hand, squeezing it when given. There were no words needed. Daniel folded down to sit beside the pair and began to stroke the vampire's blonde locks… As Spike calmed he began to purr quietly and Xander smiled, Daniel relaxed a little too. Eventually they all took their leave. The witch had been warned it would be bad… but these wonderful men… he had not been told how bad.

The morning brought sunlight and Kathleen. Her shrill tones and double beep of the pickup's horn jolted the entire household to wake. Eddie's children were quickly placated by bottles from all directions and Jon's quiet suckling of his surrogate sire gave no clue as to their presence underground.

Xander quickly dressed and emerged from the rear of the house (apparently from the garden) just as Kathleen was about to 'let herself in'.

"Hey Kath. We have some rather bad news." Xander looked genuinely upset having only just said farewell to Samuel. "I'm afraid Samuel has had to go for another 'rest'."

Kathleen sat heavily on the front step. "Oh my dear lord. I just knew that was comin'." In that moment Xander felt some sympathy for the woman who was genuinely a well meaning neighbor. Albeit a nosey one. "That means you boys are…?"

"…In no trouble really. The hospice had sent us another carer for the time being. His name is Daniel I'm sure you will like him. He's from Scotland originally." On cue Daniel emerged from the house looking a little disheaveled but had also obviously heard the exchange.

Kathleen was suitably impressed. "Well ya'll call if you need anything. And don't forget Robbie is comin' over tonight." Xander groaned a little of course she would know about that, and remember it. Daniel looked puzzled but Xander shot him a look that spelt 'tell you later'.

With Daniel still coming to terms with his new abode, it was Xander who quickly dispatched their neighbor with promises of updates on Samuel's progress. He loaded three lovely 'cedar hanging chairs', six dozen eggs and a huge box of spinach into the back of her truck.

Xander became aware of Daniel's tall form behind him as he waved the pickup through the gates.

The soft baritone voice somehow reminded Xander of Robin Wood… no doubt dead now, "She a problem?"

He turned and smiled, then reached to grab the large hand of their worried new 'carer', "Only in the interfering Aunt sense. She's annoying and frustrating and dangerous in that we need to get away from anyone who is likely to give us away… but she has kept the farm going… we can't go to market… we just can't get that close… she was the only link."

Daniel grunted "Hmmm. Well that might change now I'm…."

"No! No you can't, oh God Daniel …. What if they… and then…" Xander was about to fall to his knees but a strong hand on his upper arm held him standing.

"I only have the second hand version of what has happened to you, to yours. And I am still learning how things work around here, so please…. Please!... I will do nothing without consulting you first… I guarantee it! So…" He relaxed the hold, smiled and patted his only human charge. The terrified look in Xander's eyes subsided a little. "The others are still asleep, Will you show me your art space… those were three incredible pieces you just sent… How did you… with the implant pain?"

As the brunette led Daniel toward the shed he simply replied, "Sometimes the rhythm of hand sanding just…. helped."

The 'tour' was quick and at its conclusion, Daniel asked to be allowed to stay and watch, "or even help?" Xander handed him a turned piece and a pile of fine sand paper cut to a hand size pieces. The blonde was a willing assistant, continuing to smooth the legs of the next table as Xander expertly mitered the beginnings of his latest creation, routed the edges of another, and put a finishing lick of polish on the huge slab of cedar that was to make the table top for the now sanded legs Daniel had so thoroughly attended to.

The sun hitting his lathe marked midday for Xander. The two men smiled. It had been a most pleasant morning, but the work on the rest of the farm needed attention.

As they approached the house, cheerful squeaks and near words were audible from the storm cellar. Xander quietly excused himself, slid under the hatchway with as little light exposure as possible, and emerged a moment later with two little folks in arms. He handed Willow to Daniel and with Eddie and Jess behind him, hoisted SamII into the sunlight.

It was a lovely afternoon. Following the children's feeding there had been a 'bit of a wash' necessary as the three were now eating 'solids' (something Xander felt was a euphemism for solid things to throw at the carers! or more 'solid' nappies!). They'd had very over cooked spaghetti and plain homemade tomato sauce which found its way into almost every nook and cranny of both feeder and feedee… but no one really minded and bath time was a joy…

This was followed by some work in the market garden and on the farm. Daniel hardly needed to be 'shown the ropes', rather, he'd fixed some fences that had needed attention for months, tended a number of the goats and cattle that had injuries or infections, and hefted five huge boxes of cabbages ready to be collected before the resident vampires rose with the late afternoon sun affording them shadow.

Inside the new family member, 'their' blonde witch, divided his time equally between all the tiny blue children. He took each little person for 'a ride' on his back, as he rounded up goats, fed chickens, and toward the end of the day, tended to the three cows in need of attention as they wandered up for milking.

Daniel finally came inside depositing his last small charge SamII into his high chair at the table and sat with relief, smiling at the scene. The adults were all in 'screaming hour' mode, intent on placating hungry mouths. A beer was shoved his way with a friendly smile, he accepted it gratefully and sat back to watch the interactions. His own family had been so different. This one had four adults all intent on indulging the tiny people in their charge. He began to note other things. He knew that Xander and Spike were together, as were Eddie and Jonothon. He watched Xander and Spike particularly: the gentle brush across the back of a hand; the quiet kiss to the back of the hair; the subtle hug when they thought no one was looking; and the shared pain, the knowledge of torture and loss.

There was always loss. He too knew loss.

He contacted Willow via Email… encrypted and relayed of course, as much for his own reassurance as hers. Somehow he did not believe that the individuals in his charge had been traced… yet… Willow's message was clear. They were trying to pull in as much power as they could. But without an extra 'boost' they would only save thousands… not… the millions needed!

Spike was listening in and offered his opinion for the first time, "Call the clans!"

Daniel protested, "There are no…"

"There are and they will be strong… but we must call them… they have to know."

Daniel relayed the message… any still remaining unchipped from the Vampire clans would answer the call if they could. William of the Aurelian line was asking for their assistance to save so many more.

The family were gathered in the kitchen, the all knew. They had to be strong. Spike began, he split his wrist. Jonothon did likewise. Xander and Eddie offered their own… blood. Daniel looked puzzled but pushed his wrist forward also, was fed and understood.

"It will be fine… we'll pull from the earth… her storms will gather back what is given after… but we must try… we all must try…" The witch fell to his knees as the first 'round' of extractions began. It was just after sundown as Daniel tapped in to try to help. The vampires felt the prickle of magic. Xander and Eddie fed their friends tapping their life force to bolster the push. After that Jonothon then Spike… fed the blonde from their wrist… As they did, Daniel saw some of the torture they had survived. He continuing to push the energy through the wiccan link then collapsed, curling into his own fetal ball to sob as his weakened state accepted the images of his friends' torment at the hands of the Initiative,

Unbeknown to him three little figures had been let loose in the kitchen. A tiny Willow sat in front of his face to pat the upset adult, while Sam and Jesse found their way to stroke and hug Daniel's torso. He pushed them away just in time.

The final jolt was extraordinary…

Eddie had pulled the small folk to him as the blinding flash began and did not seem to stop. He held the children, terrified for his mate and simply waited.

Xander roused first, sitting up groggily, followed by Spike, and finally his lovely Jon. The young vampire made a show of 'being fine' though clearly he wasn't.

They could only hope. There were millions at stake… Xander wondered idly what exactly had allowed the power to flow, but as usual…. There was aught to report. They could only wait and hope. More worrying now was that their 'carer', Daniel was only just beginning to gain consciousness. Though his first words, just before he passed out again, were somewhat encouraging.

"Hmmmmnosure… maybe we … did… call…Mis…tress…" 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start.  
Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Chapter 16

Spike made the call. Willow's cell phone rang out and he was unwilling to contact the coven direct. Paranoia as a survival tactic had its merits. What if the Initiative had a way of tracking the magical surge to its source? Spike and his fellow fugitives all realized at the same moment. They had no way of telling. Without the support of the coven, and with William the Bloody being officially 'back in action' with his calling of the clans… they would need to get moving and soon… but to where was the problem.

At that moment, heavy banging on the back door caused Eddie to blanch, whimper and pull little Willow to him in terror. They all froze, Xander felt physically ill… Surely not yet… not yet… they couldn't have! Logic said they couldn't…

A second rapping and Eddie pulled the other two children to his chest, holding them so tight that tiny Willow squeaked her protest. Jonothon shoved a finger into the little mouth to silence her. The adults scanned the room, panicked.

Where might they hide at such short notice? What were the options for escape? Perhaps Samuel's bedroom might provide a little time… or… at least give them… enough time to… They had all decided the children would not be taken. A distressed Spike nodded, if this was who they feared it might be, then both he and Jonothon knew what they must do. Spike would be the last to dust. He and Jon had promised to take their family, ending each dear person's time in a loving embrace rather than in cruelty… the children quietly… lovingly… then the partners, then the Sire would end the Childe and … finally the Sire would end himself. Xander had made a beautifully ornate stake for just such a purpose, the words 'for Love and for Eternity' carved carefully into the handle. The sad little group moved silently toward Samuel's bedroom.

There was no better timing. A loud, cheerful male voice rang out, "Hello? Beer's here! Hey guys! Come greet the purveyor of fine malt! It's Robbie, fellas… comparing beers blahh blahh. You said Friday? Hello? Alex? William?"

Xander's eyes went wide "Oh God, it's the ambulance guy… it's Robbie! Kathleen reminded me and I … Get the kids and Eddie to the bedroom … I'll stall him in the kitchen then we can ummm… Oh God this is all such a mess!"

Spike put a still shaking hand on his panicked partner's arm, "It's fine Xan. We're fine… You go be host, the kids will be fine… big bed, family… they'll be fine. We'll sort the rest."

The belated sense of relief in the group was tangible. Eddie and Jonothon carried their brood into Samuel's room, each child was lovingly kissed and cuddled far beyond what was usual. The children picked up on their parents' distress and returned the attention, also settling more willingly than was normal. Blinds were checked and within minutes, three little blue figures were snuggled between Jonothon and Eddie as bedcovers were pulled up and the five settled for the evening. It was one more night together … made so much more precious by recent events… so much more… one more night together. Jon reached over the slumbering trio to wipe away a tear tracking down his beautiful lover's face, they both knew. Jon whispered, "Every day is a gift… with you … We'll get through this… We will…" Eddie simply pulled the caressing hand to his lips and kissed it… their feet found each other despite the child induced 'gap' and they instinctively intertwined fingers as unsettled sleep took them.

Spike had roused the exhausted Daniel enough to move him to Samuel's chair in the lounge. His still half finished beer from earlier was placed strategically and the tiny television turned on to the basketball. Robbie entered within seconds of the tableau being completed and Spike sighed with relief.

Daniel came back to consciousness quickly as Robbie settled himself on the lounge next to Spike.

"Ummm this is Daniel, he's been sent as our… well just to make sure…"

William's embarrassment spelt volumes to the gentle paramedic, he leaned forward and stilled his blonde host with a simple touch. "'S fine William. Kathleen told me about Sam. Can't say I'm surprised … Nice to meet you Dan." He extended a friendly hand toward Daniel and grinned as a strong grip matched his own in the handshake.

"Pleasure."

"England?"

"Bugger off!… Bonny Scotland!"

"Umm sorry, just…"

"Ach…. No need t' worry. Answer to pretty much anythin' so long as it's no rude!"

Robbie grinned and handed his now completely lucent 'host' a home brew.

Daniel grinned broadly and Robbie returned the smile as the blonde Scot commented, "You in the business or just specialize in abusin' friends with overproof hops?"

Spike gave a relieved sigh as he watched Robbie roar laughing and the two males connect. Xander fetched some of Samuel's own brew 'for comparison purposes'. The basketball game finished and a game of soccer from somewhere in South America began. The commentary was exciting, the game less impressive. They turned down the sound and relaxed into the evening.

Still unsure of Robbie, Xander had hung back, sitting on the floor near Spike's feet, still not game to actually make contact. Eventually however, he moved closer under the guise of hearing the conversation better. Daniel and Robbie were comparing 'diving' stories. Ironically both had were keen scuba enthusiasts with vastly different experiences. As they spoke and the beer flowed, Xander quietly moved to lean against his partner's knee. He pressed into the leg so recently crippled, appreciating the strength and renewed muscle. A cautious, cool hand caressed the nape of his neck. He felt sad that the hair there was but a whispy tribute to the manly mane of old. Despite all the other implants being removed, there was still something slightly amiss. Daniel had promised to do some tests… Xander and Spike were close to refusing the service. Sometimes 'denial' was not just a river in Egypt.

Robbie noted the closeness of the other two males in the room as he chatted to Daniel. He smiled sadly and wondered again if their 'challenged' status might have stemmed from their torture, or if their 'orientation' had contributed to the same… Then wondered if it went beyond that. There were plenty of ex service folks who had been 'forced' or 'changed' by their capture. As the beer flowed and brews were compared. Eventually Robbie took an enormous risk. He openly admitted that his oldest and dearest school friend, Sue, had committed suicide mere months previously after nine years of fine service for their country. Her incarceration was due to her doubtful 'sympathies', and wiped out her previously impeccable and awarded service.

Sue had been taken in shortly after her partner Phillipa. The female lieutenant was interrogated for nearly two weeks by the Initiative, returning to ranks 'marked' and apparently 'clean' but destined for 'repeated training' with the government group.

Robbie had known she had a girlfriend… they had all known. What surprised them was the vicious way the Initiative announced Sue's fall from grace. They proudly informed the entire platoon that Sue's girlfriend was a witch and 'eliminated' the 'non human' in full sight of her partner and the entire platoon. It was announced that Sue had agreed to 'retraining'. A shot rang out later that night, no one was surprised. There were no dry eyes in her immediate group. Seven of their number had resigned from the government's employ within the week. Two disappeared within days.

Robbie felt comfortable, and after several beers, admitted the full story to his companions.

Spike was the first to speak, "Bloody sad state of affairs mate. You survived OK?"

Touched by the gentle blonde's concern, Robbie gave away just a little more, "Oh Good Lord… We were just so frightened… Sue was…. Beautiful… inspiring… wonderful… and her partner no different… God I'm sorry… They had kids! At the time we didn't know… oh god we didn't know… I'm sorry… Oh Lord! Sorry didn't mean to… you know… too much politics… Hey… I just came to share beer… this is so embarrassing! I'm sorry… it's just…." He looked appealingly to Xander and Spike, then to Daniel and found nothing but sympathy and friendship in the replying gazes.

"'S OK pet," Spike openly squeezed Xander's hand, "Been there done that mate… happy to lose the T-shirt…. And figure you guessed but for the record… We're together… for the duration as it were… Sorry 'bout your friend… so sorry……." The sympathetic blue gaze engaging Robbie seemed to shift the whole room.

The large ambulance driver stood and proposed a toast. "Right well… To alternatives and options… and to Sue …may she… and hers… well may they have found peace…" They all raised their glasses.

Snoozing lightly in Samuel's bedroom, Jonothon smiled as he heard the exchange… there may yet be sympathetic locals. He still doubted their toleration for a toothless vampire a demon and three dear little blue children… He pulled the family closer and returned to an uneasy sleep.

Robbie left around midnight, just shortly after they had all decided his was unequivocally the far superior beer. Few secrets had been revealed other than Xander and Spike's relationship, but the family's demon 'sympathies' had been hinted at (from Robbie's side not theirs) … and Daniel and Robbie seemed to have really 'hit it off'. Nothing was assured but they waved goodbye and hoped.

Within moments of Robbie's departure, Daniel logged in again. Jonothon and Eddie roused and the four fugitives stood slightly back as Daniel received the message.

The Email from Willow was clear. The clans had indeed answered the call. It was apparent that they were all relieved and amazed that one of the old European Masters had survived the Fall, all those remaining free had apparently been willingly to join forces with the wiccans within minutes of Spike's 'call to arms'. That hour they had pulled in nearly eighty percent of existing free vampires across the globe to help, and associated demons where possible. The wiccan groups had already been contacted. There had never been such a joining before.

The melding of dark and light magic was the balance that was needed to pull on Gaia's full energy. It went beyond all expectations… yet still so many were lost. Their reach was only as far as the 'boosting' from local demons and wiccans could manage. Some large centers were saved, indeed almost all major capitals. But distressingly the Initiative had positioned their establishments far from the large population groups, and in some regions, the round up had been extremely effective.

The Chinese clans and those of Indonesia were surprisingly unscathed, largely due to the vast population and rural nature of most clans in China's case, and the number of islands and remote outposts making up Indonesia. Happily the two groups had pushed out enough energy to cover (with tiny boosts from local magical beings) almost the whole of south east Asia.

Sadly some areas of southern Australia and Micronesia were missed as the Initiative sweeps had been all too efficient There was no-one left to receive the call. Even more distressing… no-one had heard from anyone in Japan or the South of Korea.

Africa had survived surprisingly well but Kenya, Mali and the Ivory Coast were wiped out, along with unknown numbers in regions of South Africa. There was no logic other than the Initiative had been so effective in those areas that there was noone left to 'boost' the signal.

India and the Middle East fared reasonably well. Eastern and Northern Europe, along with Ireland, Scotland and Spain seemed to have had enough of the old clan power to survive, but apparently all chipped or implanted individuals in South East England and France were lost. The best global estimate was still only three saved for every two lost. Sadly that equated to hundreds of thousands… possibly millions.

Eddie buried his face into his lover's chest and sobbed. There would have been children… they all knew they had chipped demon children.

The definition of evil had been given a new name.

Xander, Spike and Daniel took the babies and sent another Email to thank the coven… at least some were saved. Eddie was still overwhelmed and sobbing. The latest reports gave the survival rate of his own race as one in ten at best. It seemed that peace loving and helpful,made no difference in the Initiative's world.

He pushed a still sleeping SamII into Daniel's arms and kissed his dear friend on the cheek then stroking the deep blue hair. If only for a moment … he had been happy…they had been happy.  
The family gave Jon some peace as he tended his still sobbing lover.

The rest of the family returned the lounge room, and all wondered… What now? With demons dechipped, and many not even understanding their status… what now? Where could they, would they be able to go? What might they do to survive? Whom should their own 'family' turn to? How were they to make contact? And more importantly, what was the backlash likely to be? 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start.  
Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Thanks for the lovely feedback of late it makes a difference!

Part 17

The night had not been an easy one, despite Robbie's jovial company.

Daniel collapsed after the Email, the effort of 'entertaining', on top of his energy drain and now the grief of failing so many. He was just too tired, but the last thing he wanted was to disturb the distressed Jon and Eddie family slumbering again in his bed. He nodded to Spike and Xander, curled into a fetal position on the couch and drew in on himself to begin to restore his life source. Xander threw the rather tattered comforters over their exhausted carer then took off his own sweater and threw that over him as well. Spike located a couple of clean bath towels and added them on top for good measure. They waited until sure the lovely witch was asleep before they too sought rest and retreated to the shelter.

Without the rest of their 'family', the silence in the shelter was strange. After months of the snuffling, squeaking or suckling noises from the children… and occasionally the quiet joy of the two other adults coupling, it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Xan? Pet?"

"Yeah…" Xander rolled over to feel for his vampire then dragged him into a hug. Without the children present they had forgone the low night lamp and the shelter was utterly black. Xander knew even Spike would have little ability to see.

"Can we just…? "

"Oh Gahh! Spike c'mon in the morning… can we? … You know just so tired."

"Was gonna say kiss, you horny bugger…" Spike's tone was affectionate though the final plea was the real sentiment, "Please? Can I have…? I just need to know you're here Xan… things are… ahh bugger come here!" He took his friend's lips with his own, and began to stroke the beloved form with a soft hand.

They broke contact for a minute.

"It's gonna be bad isn't it."

"Yeah Luv, reckon it just might be. But for now can we…"

"Hmmm… love you"

"Love you too Pet… always… no one can take that."

The two intertwined legs and arms, touching as much flesh as they could, and fell asleep.

It was almost eleven the next morning before Xander pulled himself from slumber and rose to discover Daniel chatting jovially to Kathleen as he loaded her pickup with the cabbages, eggs and buttermilk ready for market.

"Now I know you met Robbie last night. Ain't he just the nicest boy… my Davina has taken quite a shine to him… though… you know paramedics… they don't make a lot… Oh no offence meant now 'cause you nurses… Anyways that's your business right…?"

Daniel simply smiled and let the neighbor believe what she would of his role in life.

"Bet you and Rob have a lot in common…"

The tall blonde hefted the last box of cabbages onto the truck then turned to her. "Indeed madam we do…" but gave her no further clues.

Xander rescued their carer from Kathleen's interrogation. Dressed in overalls covered in sawdust, he walked around the pickup and invited Kathleen to view his latest works. The low cedar table had been finished, and there was a bookshelf well on the way. Kathleen was delighted.

"Oh, I almost forgot… I put together all last month's takings and here…" She handed Xander a large envelope stuffed full of money. "Now it's all cash mind… but there's close on twenty five hundred dollars there… It's mostly from those chairs and the gorgeous table you did for Edna and the three pieces that city fella from Atlanta took, but the farm has picked up some since you boys were here…" Xander took the envelope and in a rather overawed tone, thanked their neighbor. He hadn't really a clue how much his work was selling for. Samuel usually dealt with the money.

"Figure with hospital expenses it still won't go far mind… Now, I just must ask again… You sure you won't come on a bit of an outing to meet some of the ladies sometime… Edna has been dying to meet you and I know that her table…" Kathleen stopped. The look of unequivocal terror on the lovely carpenter's face was unmistakable, she switched to mothering mode immediately, "Well anyways, Edna can wait… I adore the bookshelf… You are such a talented young man! Just have to hope more of them city folks come through!" She patted his arm, gave a rather indulging smile, and took her leave.

As the pickup bumped down the driveway (said unmade road desperately in need of some pothole attention), Xander pushed the packet of cash into Daniel's hand. "Money from the last few weeks of market, 's why we need her."

Daniel simply nodded and wandered inside feeling rather inadequate. In all the fuss and confusion of 'handover', he simply had not asked about banking or the like, though Samuel had pointed out a large ceramic jar in on the shelf above the stove that was apparently for 'petty cash'. Daniel tore open the envelope and was rather surprised by the amount inside, but was even more shocked when he attempted to put the notes into the designated jar. He had expected coins and a few dollars but there was very little space. Xander's eyes went wide as a frustrated Daniel took the jar from its resting place and tipped the contents onto the kitchen table. After Daniel counted they both sat back in amazement. There was just over ten thousand dollars in cash.

"But Sam sent money to the bank… every week…"

"Apparently not all the money earned..."

"But this is…?" Xander suddenly realized how little he knew of the farm's finances… and how much he had truly come to rely on others for his wellbeing. Formerly utterly independent, the institutionalization, the helplessness learned… had persisted despite his improved circumstances. He had worked to contribute, but in truth had still been utterly reliant. "I didn't know… Oh god I didn't even…!"

"The note in the bottom says this is your contribution… "For Family Extras - Funds From Furniture"… Xander… this is brilliant! If we have to… oh … hey… Xander?"

Xander was overwhelmed and immensely embarrassed all at once. How could they survive if he was unable to keep track of such a simple thing as money! It was just too much and even more frustrating his emotions seem again to be spinning out of control. He would have put it down to the last few days but was too upset to figure it out so slumped into a kitchen chair and stared at his earnings. The money was now in neat piles on the table as a reminder of how far he had slipped, how far he still had to go for recovery. His arms were folded in front of the cash and despite Daniel's presence, he placed his forehead down on hairless slim arms and allowed some silent tears of shame and frustration to fall.

Daniel watched and frowned, suddenly even more alarmed as a slightly smoking Spike (courtesy of the midday sun and a rather thin blanket) flew through the back door and direct to his lover's side, "I um…. Xan? Luv? Oh … what's wrong?"

Daniel simply moved out of the way, yet again confused by the nature of the link and what exactly had upset the lovely brunette. Spike took his friend onto his lap, opened his wrist and bit carefully into Xander's. They exchanged blood and thoughts and love. Daniel watched feeling rather like a third wheel as the two calmed. He also realized he had just a twinge of jealousy for the extraordinary partnership as he missed his lovely Mikaela's warm hugs and soft curves.

Spike eventually looked up and focused on the stacks of cash, "Bloody hell! You two rob a bank after nap-time last night?"

Xander roused a little and mumbled… "It's the money from the woodwork… Sam kept it…"

Daniel was keen to avoid exacerbating Xander's upset, so changed the subject to other urgent matters. "I realize that we chatted about an examination you know … for your um…. changes… but I really think it's important… Xander? Now that we've done what we can with the coven, there's bound to be some repercussions – even if they are good ones. We'd best know that everyone is fit for the long haul and ….well do whatever we need to."

The brunette looked up and nodded resignedly, "Yeah maybe it needs… so over the girly crying… ummm but can you… you know if it's something bad… can you… you know just maybe tell Spike and me… Jon and his own don't need.."

Daniel patted the human on the arm. "Yours to tell unless you want me to… Hippocratic Oath and all that."

"Should we ummm check in with Willow first?"

"I checked in just before your neighbor turned up. Sam survived the jolt but has yet to regain consciousness. Reports are still trickling in. Anyway, I can't imagine much will change for an hour or two… we have time. So if we clear the table then perhaps you can…"

Condiments were removed and a bath towel quickly employed as a makeshift 'examination table' cover.

Daniel asked simple questions to begin. Frequency of shaving before and after 'the change'; initial responses; appearance of 'other features' and their subsequent subsidence; the emotional changes; the number of treatments; effects of the sudden cessation of treatment when they escaped; and the months since the Initiative including some very frank questions regarding some teenage type acne and strange rashes when the treatment first began, and finally touched on Spike and Xander's physical relationship.

The male witch then examined the human. Spike stood at the head of the table holding his lover's hand and stroking the dark hair as the witch employed both medical and magical means to determine what had been done.

Daniel was still tired from the previous evening and sat heavily in the chair before discussing his findings.

"Now… I'm not one hundred percent sure but… umm… I think you already know… the change is permanent. There's a number of… well…" He paused, waiting to see if Xander wished to proceed with the diagnosis. Xander indicated his desire to go on, so Daniel continued, "They've somehow altered your glandular system… and a number the centers producing hormones… Your testes seem to be …. Well they were tapped obviously, but now… Xander… there's no logic! This isn't about a simple implant… this is about DNA… Oh my dear chap… They've all but created um… you don't have the complete set of… but it appears… oh lord!"

Daniel leant over and held his new friend's free hand and that of Spike's. "Xander, there is a false uterus positioned just above your small intestine, and blood vessels are ready to redirect nutrients, simply awaiting their role. With the other alterations you are a close approximation… The Initiative… well… they have engineered you to have the capacity to… reproduce…" Daniel saw the terror and confusion in the human's face so continued quickly. "It's fine … really… it will be fine. Just that, you might um, need… oh this is so … Xander it just seems that it's well…likely you could carry a child…" Spike fell into game face and growled. Daniel quickly added, "…if you want to I mean... It would take some intervention genetically altered donor egg and perhaps even the same with the sperm, but it is possible ... to conceive and implant… They've changed you internally to accommodate that already but...

Anyway, you were worried about the emotional stuff too… Geez! I'm sorry… it is all so… It's really hard to separate that from the torture issue generally. The hormones might be at fault… but the levels are fairly stable unless triggered by the body's response should you ever carry… I just… thought you should know."

Xander was already on the verge of tears when his dubious status was confirmed, but the mention of pregnancy was bordering on surreal, "So I'm… um… am I still male? 'Cause I've still got… and I can… Why! Why would they do that!" Spike pulled his upset lover into his lap and hugged him tight.

Daniel dropped all pretence of being 'pleased' and simply answered, "No idea. Cruelty, experimentation, stupidity… who knows. But from the tests it seems that, sadly the changes are done and there to stay, unless, well there's always the possibility of medical reversal… or maybe the coven can help reverse… if you want…?"

"So unless… hic then I'm like this forever?"

"It seems so."

Spike was looking almost as distressed as his friend, "Is it dangerous? I mean he's OK otherwise? C'mon witch… the whole story."

"Apparently the DNA work they did shifted things permanently toward reassignment, the hormones injections I would guess were simply experiments to boost the effects and establish parameters. The scientists have left your 'system' pretty much in tact, but it's all very experimental…" Both Spike and Xander nodded sadly and Spike began to slowly stroke the soft skin of the brunette's forearm in an effort to calm them both.

"But I might be able to have kids?"

"Perhaps one day… with the right donor"

"With Spike?"

"Possibly. I guess. I can't be sure without the coven's advice. Certainly isn't impossible if egg and sperm were genetically altered to contain the both of your DNA. But that really is a conversation for another day."

The vampire's breath hitched as he realized the hopeful look on his partner's face. He had never considered… then heard the whispered words, "Oh God… Spike, if it was safe, then we could actually… Just imagine if you and I could…" The fear and confusion that had been flowing through the link swiftly shifted to love, laced with a tiny message of hope that something wonderful may yet come from their months of torture. In a world of death and despair hope was the key.

A few little squeaks from the lounge room alerted them that the children were up and about. The sounds caused Xander to squeeze his lover's hand then stand and move to where a very pale Daniel sat slumped exhausted, elbows on the table, staring at his hands.

Xander cupped his cheek and lifted the handsome face, kissing the worried frown. "Thank you Daniel… for everything… just… for everything. I know it might only be a pipe dream but I'm OK with the rest and so's Spike… thank you." Hazel-green eyes met a chocolate brown one and the still raw, though healing wound from the implant extraction. Xander had removed the patch for his examination. Daniel was again reminded of just how far they still had to go before all could return to balance and safety. He frowned harder as he worried for the coven, and again thought of his extraordinary partner. The fact that Mikaela had not 'checked in' since he arrived bothered him, even though he knew the healers would have their hands utterly full right now.

"Morning, family." Jonothon stood at the door, a toothless knowing smile firmly in place. Eddie's slim blue arms were wrapped around his waist, though Eddie's form was hidden behind his larger partner. Jon had a small person (ID unknown until she or he turned) attached to his right leg in an attempt to stand, and two more approaching at a speed crawl to join the fun. Spike knew the other vampire must have been awake and heard Xander's prognosis. Paternity really did suit Jon, Spike returned the smile.

Daniel rallied as Xander scooped up the two little blue stragglers and sat them in the hand made wooden booster chairs (complete with old seatbelt safety harnesses). "Perhaps we should eat and sort out the farm before contacting Willow again." Eddie brought the last little 'stander' in to join siblings for brunch.

Spike stood to assist with the food, Jon and Eddie took care of their brood and Xander reached over to turn on an ancient bakelite radio perched precariously on one of the shelves next to the jars of preserved fruit. As it crackled to life they all stilled.

"It's time to batten down the hatches as a severe cold snap ravages the nation. From coast to coast temperatures have hit record lows. Uncharacteristic snow and sleet have been reported in regions that haven't seen this kind of blast since sometime around January four years ago. Similar reports of aberrant patterns are beginning to come in from across the Atlantic where Europe is being lashed by storms. Global trend analysts from all related meteorological disciplines are unsure of the exact cause at this time, though many are currently cooperating to investigate this unforeseen 'weather spike' in global weather. We will be broadcasting a special live report from across America tomorrow at eight.

"Meanwhile a severe storm warning has been issued for all coastlines, and passengers traveling by air are advised that long delays are expected.

"Now to local weather. Well folks, it was a chilly night and may be a good time to stoke up those winter fires again as sub zero temperatures are predicted overnight. Heavy rain is expected throughout the state and a wind warning has been issued. We will bring you updates throughout the evening will keep residents informed. Over to you Ray."

"Thank you Barry… and it's been a chilling day too for your local sporting stars. Players and supporters were shocked, as the chief coach of the Tuscaloosa University Football Team announced the forced retirement of….."

Xander switched it off. Daniel shook his head a little in disbelief and mumbled, "It must have been…"

Spike needed answers, "Oh Bloody hell. Food can wait, it's no coincidence! Just get onto the blower and ask your mates at the coven, then we can all stop worryin' or start doing more as needs may be."

Eddie who had a spoonful of cold pureed apple half way to Jessie's mouth whispered, "At least the humans might not be focused on us for a little while." 


	18. Chapter 18

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start.  
Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 18

They emailed Willow, the exchange was swift and the detail quickly passed through… their relay in China was no longer available, but a 'bounce' via Bombay was successful.

The changes in weather patterns and storms were worldwide and growing worse. The witches knew, the current turmoil was the earth's (or rather Gaia's, according to the coven) reply to the drain on her energy for the greater good. Where there were wiccans, and/or clans, and/or magically linked creatures that had called for clemency, healing and balance (and successfully removed at least some of the implants violating the same), the storms seemed a little less severe.

In areas where the Initiative (or their international equivalent), had wiped out the magically inclined, by chip or murder; or where their tortuous centers were based, the weather bordered on deadly. It seemed as though the earth was trying to send a not so subtle warning, at the same time regaining the energy from her atmosphere and core that had been drawn to answer the combined call for help.

Willow was upset for the humans caught in the cross fire… The coven was working on spells (and direct appeals to Mother Earth that included an attempt to localize the effects. They felt confident that they would eventually be heeded. Though for now the advice was to prepare for the storms…

The most welcome news was that Samuel was awake and taking liquids, and that Mikaela 'sent her love and missed her Danny Boy'. Daniel blushed deeply as the entire family read the screen with him, but he was swiftly pulled into a four way hug with small people squealing their delight at the silly adults from the confines of an ancient play pen. The family turned to pay their patient little charges some long needed attention, only to notice that all three four and a half month olds were standing holding the bars… and that little Willow let go several times and stood independently.

Daniel snapped from his focus on his own relief that Mikaela was well, and moved to the practical task of 'battens and hatches'. The mood of all adults shifted quickly.  
"Have you been through storms on the farm before?"

Xander looked the most worried "Lots of heavy rain, bit of wind… I suspect nothing like this one… Can we maybe ask Samuel or at least ask one of the wiccans to see if this area floods?"

"No need." Spike was at the computer, "Meteorology records for the area date back to the forties, and I'll bet Robbie's family would know from before that, even if it's vague it might help… haven't they been in the area for generations."

Daniel brightened, "Right, well I'll use the cell to call Robbie and Spike if you sort the Net…. Umm Jon maybe you can watch the little ones while Xan and Ed… would you mind doing the animals…. I reckon we need to get them at least to the protection of the trees, the ground's a bit higher there… "

Eddie answered in his typically quiet way, "We'll bring 'em in Daniel… this place is on the highest ground and we've got a bit of protection but if the rows cypress go… anyway those guys really aren't used to the cold… well not sub zero with wind chill. We'll lose the goats for sure if we don't, and the two calves wouldn't make it, that would be terrible. The milking shed's good enough and it's newer than the barn so maybe…" Eddie paused a little nervously, he didn't feel at all comfortable offering a contradictory opinion to their carer's, but also knew he was right, so continued. "Xan and I will fill their milking space with fresh hay and get them all in, it'll be warmer if they're in a smaller space. Then I thought we should perhaps pick as much of the vegetables and fruit we can before it gets dark… depending on how sub zero it gets… well we will just have to risk the rest. At least we might have food if it the cold continues for a bit." Speech over, Eddie gave a weak smile then stood and wandered over to the play pen to squeaks of delight from his brood. Stepping in, he sat legs wide apart and gathered the children into a hug.

The other adults had barely considered the duration of the storm, merely its intensity. Daniel suddenly realized two things: one, they needed to check on fuel and water for the long haul scenario; and two, the chickens were also at risk. "OK as soon as I finish here, I'll nail down the side flaps on the free range sheds. If we do that, they might be alright to ride it out the storm too… Guessing better collect eggs and leave feed too… and I figure we need water and fuel done and the yard cleared as much as possible… Spike, do you think, when you're done here?"

"Consider it done mate … will get you all the latest asap. If 'Huggie Eddie' over there, comes in near dark, Jon and I can sort the rest of the lock down… by then we might know more of what we're dealing with…" Eddie tried to look annoyed at Spike but failed dismally and grinned as one of the squirming little people patted his face in an attempt to gain another of his kisses. "Jon mate, can you sort the shelter and do an extra bed? Kiddies should be fine for a few minutes with their ol' Uncle Spike."

In truth Daniel was a little taken aback, the few days he had been with these individuals, he had seen them at their most vulnerable, injured and upset. He suddenly understood their survival. There was no selfishness in any of their actions. In a crisis it was apparent that critical risks were assessed and taken as though by one being - no conflict, just calculation and cooperation. They had to survive, Daniel just felt it … they just had to.

The tasks were completed quickly in the eerie quiet that fell over the farm. Robbie wasn't home but was due to return within the hour. Daniel slipped the cell phone into his pocket and moved to 'lock down' the chickens.

Xander packed up his woodworking shed, quickly stacking and covering the wood with an old tarp, tying all the equipment into a bundle and lashing the whole lot to one of the sturdiest uprights in the corner of the shed. If the whole tree trunk holding up the corner went, the shed would be gone too. At least lashing things down might minimize damage from flying debris if it was less serious. There was only around two hours of light left by the time he'd finished.

Eddie had busied himself with the milking shed and put enough grain in to last for several days, filled the old bath that now made a fine water trough, and piled the straw high. Xander was heading for his next task in the produce garden when he saw Eddie teetering precariously on the shed roof, tub of silicon filler in hand.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Plugging the holes! There's at least three up here… no good if we leave them in here and it lets in water! We can probably lash the roof down with fencing wire too if we try."

"I figure we'd better get the animals in it first… we can do that if we've got time …"

Eddie pouted a little, swiped silicon over the last plug hole then jumped elegantly from the lowest edge of the roof to the ground.

Animals were quickly herded into their new abode … the cows wandering in willingly as milking time was not too far off, the mother and twin calves following the rest. The goats were not so easy, but were eventually settled. They found the cat under Xander's work shed though no amount of coaxing could get her out, in the end they decided to leave her there as she seemed to have created her own little nest. The ducks, geese and two turkeys were herded into the shed with the chickens and seemed to settle quite happily, then Eddie and Xander set to the task of quickly collecting as much of their vegetable garden as they could.

It had been strangely still for most of the afternoon, though clouds had slowly been building. Everything was lit with an eerie pinkish light pre-sunset. Xander and Eddie kept to their task and were joined by Daniel as dusk fell. He had collected around five dozen eggs and put out enough feed for three or so days… hoping that it would be enough. It was a bit of a walk to the shed, certainly a challenge in a blizzard.

Eddie stood and stretched as a grinning Jonothon joined them, kissed his partner and whispered 'tag you're it… they all need a change'. Jon and Daniel quickly collected the boxes of vegetables already collected and finished two rows of rather small broccoli, pulled a row of parsnips, more rocket, onions and garlic and then cut an armful of herbs. There would be enough for some time even if it meant drying them.

They stacked the boxes under the house and noted that Spike had already cleaned up around the house and collected anything 'loose' from around the yard and the house and had lashed the window shutters together. All the blankets available were now in the shelter. It was right under the house in a 'bunker' type cellar arrangement, separate enough to be unaffected if the house 'blew away' but close enough to be accessible if all went well

The cloud cover prevented the moon from penetrating, and the temperature began to fall as the wind picked up and changed direction. Jon and Spike did a final sweep. The others had bathed the little ones and cooked dinner, then disconnected the gas and would wait until the last moment to do the electricity and water, though were able to do that from the shelter itself. They hoped not to have to use the generator or reserve water tank, but there was no telling at this point.

The wind-chimes suddenly began ringing out at a furious pace and the wind vane atop the milking shed spun wildly, eventually fixing on the southerly direction as the source of agitation. Spike grabbed the chimes from their hanging point and put them inside on the kitchen table. He tugged all the electrical equipment free of their sockets and double checked that all the doors in the house were shut and all the shutters locked closed. He then grabbed the three bottles of good scotch from Samuel's 'stash', checked all the doors one more time he retreated to their, hopefully temporary, abode. 

……

The shelter was warm, and blankets and covers many. The beds had all been pushed together in a sort of compromise, as there really was no other space for a narrow foldout but with everyone in together they would doubtless be warmer. The bottom corner of the little shelter had always been devoted to cooking and heating, while a tiny alcove held both shower and camp toilet. All the current occupants had been fed and were exhausted from the past few days. 

As the wind began to truly howl and the rain began, the five adults in the shelter spoke quietly so as not to wake the three sleeping babies.

Daniel began, "Robbie was still away, but I eventually got his cell phone. He's on standby at the hospital 'cause they reckon a whole bunch of humans will suffer in the cold snap…. Anyway he is fairly certain that this area has never had a flood, they've had tornados but never a flood. He was kind of odd on the phone too… Asked if we had spoken to Samuel and said something about the other night was an invitation not an anecdote. Anyway… I brought the cell with me so if we need it…"

Spike jumped in with his information... "There is nothing too drastic in the records back to 1940, other than it can get cold here 'on occasion'. Just not sure how cold that means… Town records from the front page claim inches of snow in fifty seven and seventy two but mostly it's just cold." They all listened to the storm raging above and snuggled down despite it being an extremely 'early night'.

The next five days were rather surreal. They could hear the howl of the wind through trees and the creak of buildings above the sound of the tempest thrashing their shelter's secure doors. In the low light from a lamp, the three little children thought it wonderful. They happily played and crawled around on the enormous bed that constituted more of a nest, as the adults vacated the centre for their benefit. With aught else to do but focus on the small beings, hours seemed to pass with much joy and little effort. When the children slept, card games were played, and in the low light Spike and Jonothon took turns reading aloud to the group… The books were not to everyone's taste but it was of little consequence under the circumstances as Spike's apparent talent for characterization, and Jon's lisping soft baritone, provided quiet entertainment.

Children still needed to be fed and changed, and the tiny camp stove provided them all with hot sustenance when they felt the need, though without physical activity, food and drink was more a way to break up the day than sating the ravages of hunger. For the four who had suffered similar inaction courtesy of their incarceration, being locked up was familiar, but this time was extraordinarily pleasant.

The reports on the radio were dire. Flash floods, mud slides, pile ups on freeways, loss of services and temperatures plummeting to well below zero as predicted. Three government facilities were reported as wiped out by what appeared to be 'extremely localized low pressure systems'. Yet the meteorologists were baffled. Where some regions were hit so badly that it was impossible to get reports out, others seemed to have had a far better time, still subject to storms but surprisingly less severe. It was as though the storm simply 'skirted around certain areas'. There was 'no explanation' apparently. The incumbents in Sammy's shelter smiled as the little radio reported that.

Spike and Jon had volunteered to tend the animals and poultry each day. Apart from anything else, the cold had less effect on them; they did not need to breathe so inhaling chilled air was unnecessary; and the semi darkness caused by huge storm clouds was of little consequence. Jon's veterinary skills would also be invaluable if a problem did arise with their stock.

The old farm buildings were faring pretty well, with a bit of water leaking into the milking shed, though luckily most seemed to be falling directly into the water trough. The trough was full to overflowing but that suited the animals fine. The little calf was healthy and when one of the goats finally dropped her kid on the fourth day, Jon was pleased with the health of both kid and nanny.

They milked the cows and took a little blood from a different one each day. Alternating the source and taking the bare minimum, Jon siphoned it off as one might a human blood donation, resulting in little to no effect on the bovine donor. Meanwhile Spike replenished their food and straw as needed.

Chickens and other birds seemed fine, to the point that Spike and Jon usually collected between four to six dozen eggs, before feeding and watering the birds. The shed was fairly cold but dry, and the free range nature allowed the birds to spend the majority of their time on their nests. The other birds had established themselves at the end of the shed amongst the spare straw. None seemed to be suffering.

The first day of their tending the stock was the first time Jon and Spike had had a chance for a private talk since Xander's prospect of pregnancy had been confirmed. As they replenished the chicken food, Jon looked shyly sideways at Spike. "Sire…?"

"'Sup?"

"You have done so much for Eddie and I…. We were so happy when Daniel confirmed what I could not…. You and Xander would make such fine parents… If there's anything… When we're through this… When things settle… Sire… please… you are family, and we… well we would like to help if we can."

Spike turned and smiled, pulled the other vampire into a hug, whispering, "Thank you Childe." then bared his neck. He fell into game face and scratched a wound with razor sharp nails, "Drink. It's easier in private." Jon also fell into game face and this time Spike felt the very start of tiny fangs pricking into his flesh. The rest of the teeth were still coming but the fangs were definitely on their way at last. They repeated the pattern every day.

On the sixth day, the rain and hail and sleet stopped, the chill wind did not, but the whole family emerged and entered the house again. There was still no electricity but oil lamps and candles were lit before they started a roaring fire in the lounge room fireplace, and another the tiny pot belly stove in the kitchen. They were all pleased to 'stretch their legs' after so long cooped up. Reports were that more storms were on their way.

Xander and Daniel busied themselves cleaning up the shelter, and replenished all the supplies while others busied themselves dating eggs, separating milk, churning butter and tending animals. Eddie inspected his vegetable patch, observing sadly that many plants were waterlogged, but also hopeful as it seemed there had been little attrition.

All the while the radio crackled away with 'weather crisis' reports. They had almost a day above ground before the rain began again and the wind-speed picked up. It was the pattern they would live with for the next six weeks.

They emerged on the forty third day to a still night and clear, moonlit sky. The family now had three toddlers at age only six months, and Jonothon had fangs and teeth that were more than half way grown. Forced rest and feeding seemed to have given him the boost he needed.

Daniel was the quiet one, becoming more and more worried as their only contact with the coven was once in the whole six weeks, and that had been an obscure SMS message from Willow. "M sends luv to D All OK here CU soon." They had all tried to cheer him along but now the storms had ceased, perhaps for good, they could see that he really needed to be reunited with his Mikaela urgently, if only for his own peace of mind.

A week later, stale milk and eggs had been disposed of, and animals and garden tended and back to almost normal as temperatures rose a little more. And finally the phone-lines were restored as an intermittent electricity provision stabilized.

The first Email from Willow had been sent almost three weeks prior and confirmed Samuel's return to health, and Mikaela's undying love for 'her Danny'. The second mail contained the news that Willow intended to return with Samuel 'as soon as was practical'; and the third encrypted twice, gave a list of Email addresses of resistance members in their area.

The magical community had always had a resistance, but the final push to kill them all had united demon, human sympathizers and wiccan ranks more profoundly than anyone could have predicted. The Email contacts were from those who had answered the call.

Listed first on of the members in their area was Samuel's Email address, second was Daniel stared at it for a while then remembered, the ambulance, the sympathies, the hints and said, "That has to be Robbie." 


	19. Chapter 19

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 19………………..

A child's voice calling "Maam… maaauuuumm…. Mumm!" preceded the appearance of a tiny blue Willow tottered her way from the safety of the bedroom door-jam to the legs of her dear 'uncles' who were temporarily (and conveniently) sleeping on the floor in front of the lounge room fire. She dived joyfully into the arms of Spike… her call for 'Mum' apparently referred to everyone in the building who constituted family and safe. She was captured by a loving embrace, lifted by two strong arms, then brought down to have her tummy attacked by a 'raspberry', eliciting giggles and squeals of delight.

It was inevitable… two other small folk escaped their parents' bedroom to join their loving uncles, 'diving in' and receiving the same treatment as their sister. Spike eventually took all the little bedroom 'invaders', placed them in the 'trap' made by his own legs, and to squeals of delight, closed the trap, engulfed the youngsters in the bed covers for a moment, then released with a 'boo' for effect, and when demanded, 'trapped' them again. The high pitched squeaks and giggles, and consequent cuddles, occupied the first waking hour of their day. The rest of the house roused to the happy sound.

Eventually the three little invaders departed on a 'discovery tour' of the Daniel variety as the witch pottered around the kitchen preparing breakfast.

Xander rolled onto his side. A teary brown eye fixed on Spike's baby blues as he stroked the golden blonde locks and began tentatively. "Would you mind if we had our own?... You know… really yours and mine… if we could… would you mind?"

"Be lovely pet… but gotta think … you're my better half now… if we keep exchanging blood and… I really want to claim you pet… we can wait 'til after the kids but then it's a forever thing luv… do you want the forever?.. I won't do it if you don't want …. and kids …lovely but don't want to be without you and…." Spike looked at the confusion in Xander's face and smelt the mixture of love and fear rolling off his partner.

"But… no sun and stakage… and…?"

He added quickly, "Not a vamp… not a vamp! A consort… human consort… with all the connections and the longevity … but not a vamp… tie you to me forever… Could you? Would you? And… I do… I do want to have a family with you... We do that first yeah?" Spike stroked the brunette's blind side and felt his friend lean into the caress. "Our kids… That would be lovely pet… It would be an honor to father children with you… if we can… but Xan?" He stroked the face again, "Xan if we can't it doesn't matter OK… It really won't matter. I love you. I want you as my partner… always… always luv… can we do that regardless?"

"Yes… please… just… yes!" Xander buried his face against Spike's neck and in the process bared his own.

Later that day the issue of Robbie came up again. Daniel was keen to make contact before he returned to the coven.

Spike was still worried, "We can't just call 'im up and say 'Oi you a member of the resistance'! C'mon! Let's Email the chap, drop some hints and see if it is really him."

Daniel looked a little crestfallen, he had been so convinced that the Email belonged to their drinking friend, but he also saw the wisdom in Spike's words. "What do you suggest?"

Spike was already on his way to the computer. "Let's send an Email… if it's Robbie that's great, if it's not then… we get to meet someone new I guess." Spike dialed up and logged in. Still not trusting the system he bounced from a wiccan group in Singapore continuing to use a dynamic IP. There was no point risking themselves now.

"To Rambo,

Hope the storms passed you by. Got your Email from some OS friends of yours, said you were a good stick. Not sure if we've met but figure we may have.

If you're into wooden furniture, you'll remember our place.

The boss is still away but is well and sends his love. Still resisting standard treatment of course.

We're having beers tonight if you're up to it, store bought this time. You'll know the address if the above makes sense.

D, A & W."

Daniel read the note and grinned. "That will do it…" He squeezed Spike's shoulder then turned to wander back into the kitchen… "In the meantime, we've got a farm to run!"

The garden had recovered surprisingly well. The first time Kathleen made it in to pick up produce, they had close to thirty dozen eggs ready, plus butter to 'feed the county', it seemed. Spike had also jarred sauerkraut from some of the cabbages, and Jon and he had made mint sauce and lemon syrup. (They were almost out of sugar and vinegar as a consequence). Other produce had been used by the family during the storms, but they still had around four boxes of cabbages ready for market. Garlic and onions had all been plaited ready for hanging while they were in the shelter, and after two months were just perfect for the 'rustic market' look.

Kathleen was thrilled. She was amazed to find 'her boys' had fared so well and even a little envious as she noted the unscathed farm. Their own property had suffered several roof losses, the death of two calves and trees down everywhere. However she also knew that other neighbors had suffered far worse, the McPherson's property was worst hit.

Kathleen would admit that Enid and Jock McPherson weren't her favorite neighbors due mainly to their politics and in particular their hostility toward Samuel. They had also made their thoughts known regarding their intense dislike of the 'moderate' opinions of their local pastor. Love thy neighbor an unwelcome message it seemed. Their son was in the military, apparently a unit specializing in 'rounding up hostiles', something celebrated by his father in particular who never missed an opportunity to remind the local community how his son was 'saving them' on a daily basis.

In the early days of the 'round up of hostiles', Jock had reported Samuel as the 'son of a foreign witch'. Kathleen was grateful for the first time, that Sam had been ill and was away attending his clinic. Enid seemed a nice enough soul however still snubbed the lovely afro-American families joining their church.

They were away visiting their son in Texas when the storms hit. Every building on the McPherson property had been destroyed.

Xander listened to the usually irrepressible Kathleen speak sadly of the county's losses, then made his apologies for lack of furniture or wood turning, and promised that 'production' was back on track now the weather was improving (and electricity had returned).

She smiled, patted him on the cheek, and promised to return the next day with some of the essentials they were missing. She was apparently immensely encouraged by news that Samuel was to 'come home' soon. Much as she liked Daniel, he was still a 'medico', and not from around here. Her boys deserved their lovely Samuel back.

Spike checked the Email on the hour… eventually a reply came from Rambo

"Think we've met, CU soon… hope the home brew made it. R"

Spike grinned as did Daniel who spoke first, "It is him…"

"Yeah mate it is… but now the fun starts…"

The day on the farm passed as normal: Xander was back at his woodwork; Eddie still planting and tending his vegetable patch; Jon tended the animals as soon as the sun dropped enough; Spike cruised the web while small people played inside, then, like Jon, worked outside once the sun was less deadly; meanwhile Daniel spent his time sorting eggs and making sure the poultry were appropriately fed and nurtured.

An old four wheel drive bounced up the driveway, and a familiar figure emerged.

Spike answered the back door, sleeves pulled up and rather covered in… flour… "Cheers mate! Wondered if you'd show."

Robbie grinned, Spike smiled back as the mature paramedic suddenly took on the appearance of a twelve year old with a secret.

Spike had his hands back in the dough, kneading the bread expertly. "Out with it you silly bugger… 'n stop starin' at a chap…. What?"

Robbie dropped his gaze then mumbled, "Sorry… didn't mean to get all…. Goofy… it's just… I should have known! And now there are others… Geez William… do you realize how hard it is to run a resistance out here… if only I'd known! I just didn't realize you guys had come to help out Sam… thought you were… well anyway."

Spike stopped his activity. "How much do you know pet?"

"Ummm just that … well you must be sympathizers… right… and figure you were soldiers… kind of tried to hint when we had drinks but when you didn't… well… you know… reciprocate…" Robbie's tone dropped for a moment, but then he brightened, "So you're here to help old Sam!"

Spike reached out for Robbie's hand and pulled it to rest against his throat. "No mate… he's helping us."

Robbie's eyes went wide. There was no pulse. The beautiful gentle and loving individual before him… had no pulse. "How?... What?... But you?"

"Are one of the undead pet… Of the souled variety you'll be happy to note, but no less undead."

"But then you and Alex?"

"Are partners pet… Kept each other alive by intent or practical assistance… didn't matter. Torture harder to endure alone…"

Xander had felt the jolt through the link and joined his blonde friend, hugging him tight. He pulled off the eye patch and stripped his shirt off to expose the marks for Robbie to see: the scars of operations, the signs of whippings, the violation of flesh, the evidence of cigarette burns.

Robbie was suddenly pale and looked as though he might be ill, "So you were? ... You were?"

"Guests of the government, yeah pet… we were. Couple of counties over, more than a year ago now.." Spike took his partner's hand and squeezed it tight. Robbie suddenly understood.

"… when the resistance blew up the facility… I remember! Oh god! But you and …oh William … and Alex? and Jon?" When Spike did not respond their gentle neighbor continued, "Oh shoot and I never knew! Sam didn't say… I'm so sorry… And I just didn't think! S..so what are… I mean how can I…?... Oh god I am still so stupid! How could I not see?"

Spike, still holding his partner close, called to Eddie and Jon, then continued.

"So you see pet … me ensouled and yes vampire. Partner here was simply a Sunnydale white hat, a good guy! He saved the world more times than anyone can count … and still only a straight up human until those bastards!... Rob … He was no more the criminal than your aunt Mavis… just a sympathizer!... A kid that ran with the original Slayer… but they've… ummm…" Spike pulled Xander closer, "they've changed him… They abused and mutilated… Ahhh Robbie…." Spike paused for a moment to compose himself.

"He should never have been hurt…. But … you know?... I'm thankful that in the end we've… that and we could perhaps… anyway… thankful we've got each other now for all time… ummm… Ahhh pet… " Spike ignored their guest for a moment to hug his lover close and bury his face against Xander's neck.

Robbie reached over to the two men, "Hey it's OK… I figured…. But there's more isn't there!"

Spike nodded… but was cut off, barely having time to say, "Hope you like kids", before the pretty blue Eddie and his newly toothed partner Jon emerged with three little charges.

With his arm around his blue lover's waist Jon simply introduced them by saying, "Robbie this is my partner Eddie, and our children, Willow, Jessie and Sam…. They're the part of our family we couldn't show you before…"

Robbie grinned broadly, nodded and waited in silence as a temporarily shy little Jessie slowly made her way over to the visitor.

Not quite ten minutes later, the tiny children had all overcome any shyness and were reaching in turn for their lovely neighbor. Robbie had been initially taken aback by the coloring of the children but quickly adapted to the role of 'favorite big person of the moment' and proceeded to being bounce each child in turn on a broad, strong knee, as the children begged for more and responded gleefully to Robbie's deep baritone laugh. Daniel came in from the chicken shed following the joyous sound. He greeted their neighbor as if a long lost brother, handshake quickly evolving into a warm hug, then settled to join them for a midmorning coffee,

Robbie was still present when a flash in the lounge signaled Willow, Mikaela and Sam's arrival. 


	20. Chapter 20

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start.  
Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 20

Seeing his love standing at the kitchen door smiling, Daniel ignored all the others and simply fell into her arms, kissing the buxom Mikaela passionately, and easing them both back into the lounge and away from the group for a 'private' greeting.  
Willow moved to give Xander and Spike a sisterly hug, and the rather bewildered Robbie a happy smile.

"Hey I'm Willow… You're Robbie yeah?"

The tall neighbor simply nodded, still rather dumbstruck. His mother had been a 'white witch' and their family had hosted demons in the wake of the Initiative sweeps, but the whole 'arrive by magic' was a little more than he was used to!

Samuel had already shaken Robbie's hand, and was currently 'covered' in children, who not only remembered him, but were already referring to him as 'Mum' and 'Da' with equal frequency, and then fell upon Missy with equal enthusiasm. Eddie and Jon were seated on the floor of the kitchen along side Sam and his loyal canine ready to rescue their aged benefactor or his lovely dog should either need it.

Samuel leant over and touched Jonothon, smiling in wonder, "Your teeth… how?"

"After the implant went… then Spike… well… Sire… ummm, he…." Jonothon looked pleased and embarrassed, so Eddie jumped in.

"Spike fed him, while we were in the shelter. Seems that he needed rest and Sire's blood… Isn't he beautiful Sam?… Just look… Sam isn't he?"

Eddie's unadulterated adoration gave them all cause to smile. The children also seemed to pick up on the emotion, shifting their attention to their parents and returning to Eddie and Jon for a loving five-way embrace.

Samuel's visions were still troubling but at least were no longer life threatening. The coven had provided him with an amulet that protected him from the pain of the visions and relayed their content direct to two of their most powerful seers. The dissipation of the message seemed to ease Samuel's distress and certainly gave the coven an 'early warning' system, and where possible, rescue opportunities. The wiccan group had been reluctant to let him return to the farm until the amulet was confirmed to be effective. Samuel was desperate to rejoin his family though acknowledged the need to depart again quickly if things 'heated up'. His visions were valuable and would not be risked.

He smiled as he watched 'his boys' interact again. It seemed the weeks in the shelter had done them no harm. If anything they seemed even more of a unit than before. Daniel had been good for them and their contact with Robbie seemed to have given them a little more confidence. Samuel was reluctant to be 'devil's advocate' but would continue to worry and protect. The Initiative had not finished with the magical community.

As they wandered the farm Willow and Mikaela spoke to Daniel at length regarding Xander's 'condition'. They were only able to stay five more days at most. Willow resolved to speak to Xander and Spike that evening.

They were sitting comfortably on the porch after a very adequate dinner of fluffy omelets, fresh spinach salad and Spike's home made bread.

Willow took her life long friend's hand and kissed it. "Daniel told me the full story… about your changes I mean…"

Xander suddenly looked ashamed and a little worried, "Ohhh?"

"Is Daniel right… I mean … Oh God Xan … this is hard but… it seems like…?... Would you and Spike?… I mean… I'm happy to… you know donate… eggs that is, if you can… " She paused and looked directly into Xander's good eye that was fast filling with tears, "Do you want us to try for you and Spike?… to have kids I mean?… It'll probably be a one off so … we might be able to… you know an only child or twins…" She paused as the brunette gave her an unreadable look, then gave an uncharacteristic giggle, and finally began to spill silent tears but still said nothing.

"Oh sweetie! I didn't mean to!... Oh Xan I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Spike was at their side instantly and enveloped his partner in a tight hug, all but growling at the white haired witch. Amongst his emotional tears there were a few words, all of them absolving Willow of any blame. It was everything Xander had hoped for, but simply could not 'bring up'.

Barely a half hour later, Daniel, Mikaela and Willow were in serious discussion with the two regards the practicalities of an attempt at impregnation. Xander's own sperm could be used it seemed, and Willow would donate the eggs, possibly two or three. The DNA of the egg could be replaced by Spike's but there were no guarantees. They suspected that magical intervention would be necessary to create the zygote and enhance the chances of fertilization. Mikaela offered to monitor the impregnation and assist Xander through the first few days, provided they did it… immediately.

Despite the Initiative risks, Xander did not hesitate, nor did Spike. Willow, the egg donor and without a doubt, most powerful witch on the planet, was also Xander's lifelong friend. Her DNA would be replaced by Spike's, but if that failed, both Spike and Xander agreed, having children with Willow as the 'mother' was more than acceptable.

Time was of the essence. Eddie and Jon kissed their friends, then retreated to the shelter with their own family in arms as the procedure began. A day on, Samuel was still exhausted from his 'trip' through the ether with the wiccans, the consequent reunion and occasional upsetting vision. He excused himself and went to bed.

The fire was stoked and Xander settled on the couch while other arrangements were made ready. Daniel and Mikaela were medically trained and quickly set up a lab type arrangement in the kitchen. It was not as sterile as either of them would have liked but they were all aware of the competence and confidence of the team, so relaxed a little.

Spike offered and Xander accepted. His partner slicked him lovingly as Xander fitted a condom ready for 'collection'. Unlike his Initiative humiliation, the experience was a joyous one. Spike penetrated his partner with a very lubed finger and found Xander's prostate. He stroked the gland in time with the rhythmic pumping of Xander's painfully hard erection. The only bizarre part of Xander's 'coming' was Spike tasting a hint of human milk as he sucked his partner's aroused nipples. It was almost as though Xander's body knew the reason for the stimulation.

Spike quickly brought himself to completion and delivered both 'samples', one warm and one cool, to the team in the next room.

Willow had done her part. There were four magically induced, perfectly healthy eggs waiting.

Two hours later, the efforts of the Initiative were being tested. Sadly, only one of three eggs treated had been viable after the DNA had been replaced and the same fertilized. They decided to fertilize the fourth without treatment. Now, as far as they could tell, Xander carried one of Spike's offspring and one of Willow's, but both were 'his'. There was still a high chance that the pregnancy would not proceed but Mikaela did her best.

Xander had been magically anesthetized for the implantation and was still asleep some thirty hours after the procedure. Spike keeping a vigil at his side, hardly looking up to accept blood or acknowledge the others. Only when Willow hugged him on the second day, did he break down. Fear of losing Xander was simply more than he could deal with.

By the fifth day, as the wiccans all prepared to depart, Xander was awake and functioning again, though some odd dizzy spells and unusual fatigue signaled some of his body's changes. Daniel confirmed the flow of blood and nutrients to the extra organ in Xander's body, and blood tests revealed the extreme hike in Xander's hormone levels. His tiny breasts were beginning to return, this time he knew why and rejoiced. In Daniel's absence, Jon would monitor Xander's blood pressure and they were to watch for signs of diabetes and kidney problems.

Mikaela and Daniel promised regular 'checkups', but the visits, by necessity, would be fleeting. The coven headquarters was on the move again. The work of the Initiative in Britain had apparently 'ramped up' after the storms, despite the fact that the government had already wiped out the entire demon and magical population in and around London as part of the final solution. There was talk of a short term shift to Denmark for the covern.

Spike's number one priority was keeping them all safe. Xander had another thirty nine or so weeks to go, and goodness knew what that time might hold.

They kissed the wiccans farewell, the little folks expressing what they all felt, as the little figures sobbed inconsolably and reached for Daniel as he disappeared with Mikaela. Willow stayed for a moment longer, unwilling to let go her friend and soon to be father of her child… their child… Spike and Xander and Willow's child… she was still coming to terms with it. The whispered "Please stay safe." was not for the unborne children though, it was for her existing friends. They all knew… Gaia may have struck back but it was the beginning of a very long and bitter battle for balance.

………………..

On the day of Samuel's arrival, Robbie had departed quite late having met and greeted, and rejoiced. He drove up his own driveway singing loudly and quite out of tune to Frank Sinatra's "That's Amore.  
Samuel began convulsing only minutes later… it was too local to be of coven interest… yet the message was clear but came too late.

As Robbie's old truck approached the house, military spotlights were suddenly switched on and he was faced with what he recognized as twelve M16A4s aimed at his upper body.

He departed the old Landrover hands aloft, and knelt on the ground, faced his vehicle and placed his hands carefully behind his head, waiting for the final shot. His last thought before blackness was that he hoped his mother was not watching. But instead of a shot, the rifle butt to the back of his head lead to unconsciousness allowing his transport. His mother had been hospitalized earlier in the evening with apparent heart palpitations (a by product of five hours of interrogation and some decent 'drugging'.)

Robbie's mother was close to eighty five, but it was apparent that harboring an alleged sympathizer, lead to an utter lack of respect or clemency regardless. Kathleen learned of the 'arrest' of her elderly friend by the end of the week and incensed, went directly to the pastor of their church, the state member for their region and the Mayor… collecting twelve other ladies from the fundraising committee of the church and seventeen other influential members of the community (including the principal of the local high school) along the way. Mavis (Robbie's mother) was a fine upstanding citizen, her son a decorated military man, and now they were apparently being subject to persecution courtesy of 'bad blood' between the McPhersons and the rest of the county! Outrageous!

The Mayor became involved, really not wanting to take sides but forced to do so as the upstanding nature of the individual arrested was revealed, and the very 'untimeliness of the error' on the military's part risked his own reelection (with polling less than a month away). Mavis was released within a day of his appeal and when National television was threatened, Robbie was released also (with a warning) as apparently any evidence against him had been hearsay or non existent.

The mayor's approval rating spiked to an all time high and the many locals who had stepped forward in his defense were given civic awards. The American way had been upheld even if only in their small enclave. The crowning glory was Robbie being feted at their county fair within a week of his release. He was finally the 'returning war hero' (three years late, but Mavis and Kathleen still cried… as did the boys, but that was from relief not pride… )

When the boys on Sam's farm heard Xander and Spike went very quiet. They thought of Jason… and Neil… and knew intuitively… Robbie also would not have survived the Initiative's attentions… Xander cried Spike held him… the both endured.

Robbie checked in infrequently for three months after that, but eventually regained confidence.

Four weeks after Robbie's arrest, the day the family had all dreaded arrived. The McPhersons reported Samuel for a second time. This time they were given warning by the local church, and several ladies arrived ahead of the local constabulary. It was not a long wait, but the rather formidable line of women at Samuel's gate left the police with a very difficult dilemma. Three of the men on the police vehicles were facing their (rather annoyed looking) mothers. Others saw aunts or friends of their mothers'. The captain a rather gentle Captain Richard Macey, sized up the situation and finally stepped down from their 'response truck' to chat to Mavis and Kathleen.

He was rather taken aback by their forthright attitude and more than a little intimidated by the fact that he could see his wife in the back of the group.

"Now don't you dare tell me that your Daddy would have countenanced this Nazi rubbish… How long are you going to torment this poor lad? Because so help me Richard Macey, I will stand on your daddy's grave and tell him… and if that won't do it well I'll … I'll …. I'll tell the papers… And how about your wife and your children! I'm sure Rhonda would be less than thrilled… Rhonda?" The woman in question stepped forward, arms folded across her ample chest, glaring. Richard did not fancy the next few weeks being fed in his 'shed' and treated to silence from his lovely partner as his children were ushered from his side with the excuse, 'Your Daddy has chosen other things over us.' Richard and his fellow officers were saved from the embarrassment of 'stepping down' when the Mayor arrived, asked them to leave, then went inside (with film crew and 'ladies' in tow), to have coffee with their 'good neighbor' Samuel.

There were always more powerful things than the gun it seemed. 


	21. Chapter 21

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Part 21

The focus on the farm was a problem. A month later, two reporters doing the follow up feature for the mayor's story with Samuel (and of course celebrate his reelection in a landslide victory), headed to the 'respite centre' where Sam had rested when his 'ill'. They had been told by Kathleen that the reclusive carpenter, vet and writer that Samuel cared for apparently came from the same institution. The story was a fine public interest piece, particularly as Xander's beautiful furniture had just started to appear in the local gallery.

Thankfully with some intervention by the coven (mostly via Willow's hacking ability rather than magic), the director gave hazy accounts of Samuel's charges. Queried about the medico's apparent lack willingness to detail the illnesses of the three, privacy laws were quoted, instead the quick thinking director swung the conversation to one of the funding problems faced by their facility.

Apparently the 'farming out' of patients was system developed to cope with the sheer demand for the center's services, and to reintegrate patients gradually into society.

The farm's residents all breathed a sigh of relief and the segment garnered close to twenty thousand dollars in viewer donations for the centre. The director was delighted but later admitted to his PA that he really could not recall the individuals he had been queried about at all.

Three months on and Xander's pregnancy was at seventeen weeks. All seemed to be progressing well, Jon reporting to Daniel and Mikaela on a fortnightly basis, as neither witch had been able to visit yet.

Xander was over his dizzy spells and was definitely 'showing'. To the outside world, his face was slightly plumper and he was 'broader around the girth' as Spike liked to put it, but to date just felt fat and rather irritable rather than particularly pregnant. Shirts became looser and sweat pants one, then two sizes bigger. Spike bore his partner's moods stoically and never missed an opportunity to hug his 'blossoming' human.

Xander had been working on his latest 'series' the day they first felt it. At Kathleen's prompting and the encouragement of his own 'family', he had decided to try for the 'high end' market with his coffee tables and special pieces. He had started with a 'rocking car' for Eddie's three. To amuse himself he then tried his hand at two beautiful rocking horses, a rocking pig (which for some reason sold for three times the price he expected when a collector of 'pig art' in New Jersey saw it in the gallery).

Spike was becoming quite the dab hand at leather work, making quite authentic looking tiny saddles and bridles for the works. He claimed his expertise came from years of kinky sex and Angelus' lessons in skinning people. Xander wasn't fooled by the bravado. Of late, Spike seemed to find every excuse to spend time with his pregnant partner. It was nice.

He was currently working on a 'nautical' theme. The gallery owner had sent a message via Kathleen that a 'theme' was good. He had already crafted two beautiful corner units that had the casual appearance of hollowed out driftwood, but the finely polished and lacquered redwood shelves and perfectly fitted drawers and classic brass circle handles, made them a collector's piece. The current coffee table was a large piece of beech inlaid with blackwood 'eyes' and eight dark sectioned legs in recycled oak springing from the top and articulated as a crabs might be. Iron drawer handles in the shape of claws at the 'front' (forged by none other than Robbie!) would finish the effect - that of a very stylized, beautifully crafted 'crab' table.

As he slicked on the final coat of varnish, he felt an odd stir in his belly. He thought it wind again. His indigestion had been close to unbearable ever since impregnation, now apparently bubbles again wiggling through his system. He threw his hammer across the room in frustration. Yet another trip to the bathroom it seemed.

Spike heard the man stomping into the house for the third time that afternoon, muttering frustratedly about feeling like a leaking tap. He ceased bundling the herbs for market and waited until Xander had finished in the bathroom Xander opened the fridge and stared at the contents. Not hungry, just… looking.

Spike moved in behind and sliding his arms around the burgeoning waistline, he pulled the larger man back to him and began to stroke gently across the bump. He could hear three heartbeats one slow and two incredibly rapid. Xander relaxed back into his cool friend's caress, and they both felt it.

Spike's sensitive fingers and Xander's internal walls felt it. The stirring in his belly was most definitely movement of a little body inside, Spike whispered awestruck, "It's the children pet, I'm pretty sure I felt one of them move."

Another squirming sensation and Xander recognized it for what it was. He turned and kissed his partner. As he pulled away to breathe, a tearful brown eye met a sparkling blue pair. "It's wonderful pet… just wonderful." Daniel was contacted and a visit discussed, in the second half of the pregnancy, as the twins grew, the demands on Xander's system could become problematic. And there was the problem of concealing the pregnancy from prying eyes. It seemed their time on the farm might be limited.

The McPhersons eventually decided to move, but not before demanding a military search of Kathleen's property.

When interviewed by a local radio station (at the behest of an unnamed 'government official' who was concerned that all the fuss was damaging the 'efforts of the Initiative') they quoted civic duty and the need for citizens to be vigilant. Unfortunately for the lobbyists, governments and campaigners supporting the elimination of all magical individuals, sound grabs of the interview were used for months afterwards by groups working for the rights of demons and humans. In particular, Jock had heartily agreed with the interviewer that a 'final solution' was necessary and added a statement about 'hippies and lefties'.

A quite ill advised, off the cuff comment by the Vice President endorsing the 'final solution' had the 'spin doctors' in the capital scrambling to 'put out the fires' but not before the senate spokesman for the committee in charge of the Initiative in the US was approached, and went on record endorsing the need for civil compliance and added that no one was exempt from investigation. Recordings of the 'communist' trials, and of Adolf Hitler and other members of the third Reich using almost exactly the same terminology were spliced into the piece, along with images from those times and other genocidal periods in history.

It began a public uproar that simply would not be silenced with civil rights activists and lobbyists beginning to demand 'transparency' in the Initiative's actions and the right to visit facilities and view files.

The government refused the latter. But the battle was not over by any means.

Jock's public accusation damning Kathleen saw the little community rally to her side. They were ready and waiting when the army Initiative officers arrived at Kathleen's two days after the report. The church ladies, the local police and the national press were all waiting at the front door to observe the goings on, and if necessary, step in. The soldiers had never been under such public scrutiny before, and were certainly not expecting such a welcoming committee at almost ten at night.

The search was initiated with cameras rolling and the continued to roll as the press were forcibly removed from the building. Pictures of Kathleen, a sobbing Davina, and supportive friend Rhonda (the local police captain's wife) being rough handled out of the home and pushed to the ground at gun point, were beamed across the nation via the local television station (who reveled in the flow on profit from syndication!).

Images of beds being upended, and drawers emptied were filmed through open windows until the blinds were pulled, but the sound of smashing items and the continued restraining of the house's occupants and friend were shocking.

Since nothing was found to even suggest Kathleen or the family was in any way harboring hostiles, and since both Samuel and Robbie had also been vindicated after reports from the same source, the whole debacle became highly embarrassing for the government.

The reaction was extraordinary and spanned the country. The violation of privacy by the military, (on no better basis than 'bad grape's and heresy), the lack of respect for the residents being investigated and the threats made to others in attendance, all smacked of paranoia and persecution and a government body that was out of control.

Kathleen reveled in the publicity, as did the local mayor. The notoriety of Sam's farm, the church, and the community benefited every market day, as people from all over the state came to seek out the 'gutsy' little town. And when Kathleen's truck was torched and hateful slogans painted on their barn by 'out of town vandals' three months later, further support was garnered for the 'brave farmer's wife and her band of humanitarian ladies' and a new pickup donated by the local Dodge dealer (with the Dodge state manager present and full coverage by the press of course).

Eddie's children were approaching a year old, walking confidently and speaking a few short sentences. The attention on Samuel and the town was becoming difficult to manage. If there was a full raid, the children would soon be discovered. Samuel contacted the coven that had recently shifted again, this time to the tolerant community of Gotenburg in Sweden.

Putting a glamour on the children and Eddie was one possibility for emergencies like meeting locals, but could not be a long term thing. And if they were investigated by the Initiative again, the magical traces would be immediately detected.

Jon began by suggesting they contemplate purchasing another farm somewhere in the region, but a little more remote than their current abode. Samuel interpreted the statement as one of him being left behind. His obvious distress at the thought of losing his boys, and especially the 'grandchildren' almost halted the conversation before it started, with much hugging and reassurances needed. Leaving Samuel was out of the question but things were becoming critical.

There was now close to seventy thousand dollars in the 'jar', long since relinquished in preference to a real bank account in Samuel's name and designated 'Farm Fund'. Samuel dutifully paid tax on it, and invested some of it with the boy's advice. Many townsfolk now knew the farm produced the woodwork and was doing 'well'. The last thing they needed was to fall foul of the Internal Revenue Service!

Two days later they began their search for a 'new place'. By the end of the week Samuel had put his farm on the market. By Monday the whole county knew he was leaving.

Few could blame him but Robbie and Mavis were tearful when arrived that afternoon to confirm the rumor. In a private moment, while Xander gave Mavis a 'sneak peak' at the classic sideboard he was restoring for her as a special favor, Robbie quietly requested that he might rejoin the family at some later time. He would not leave his mother in her declining years but… Samuel hugged is bear of a neighbor and promised. Rambo would always be welcome.

Kathleen was devastated but also understood. It would still be a month or three before they moved, but after her little run in with the Initiative… she understood. She began her own campaign to garner interest in the modest little farm. It was the model of good management and looked near perfect thanks to the combined skills of all residents.

Samuel heard from a wiccan group in Washington State. They were reluctant to recommend areas around Seattle. If Gaia was provoked again, Mt Rainier could certainly be a risk, but the countryside around Pendleton Oregon they suggested as a location for the family, was far enough away, very pretty and the farming community 'familiar'. There were two large properties on offer. One had what looked like (from the photographs) a perfect home. It was run down, but an enormous old house, established (though badly tended) market garden and existing stock was to be sold with the property. Eddie took one look at the photograph of the enormous oak sporting a swing and a tree house, and fell in love. Samuel was hardly one to argue.

The fame of Samuel's farm in the county helped his own opportunities for a sale, and several prospective buyers were ushered through the farm within days of its availablility. Impressed by the productivity and immaculate presentation, two offers were made simultaneously, and the highest accepted. Two weeks later, on the advice of their friends in that area, Samuel took out another small loan to 'find the difference' between sale price and his buying price for their new home, signed the papers, and became the proud owner of an Oregon 'estate'.

That night Xander cried in pain as he was assaulted for the fourth night in a row with painful leg cramps. Spike massaged the limbs, then rubbed the increasingly taut skin of the swollen torso. They began to contemplate the move and as the third trimester approached, the delivery of their children. Daniel was to arrive in the morning. It would be his first and last visit before they left Alabama. 


	22. Chapter 22

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start.  
Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 22

The usual flash in the lounge room announced Daniel's arrival. He was somewhat taken aback when three small children ran from the room, all yelling for their parents… in real words. He had utterly forgotten how quickly they developed… at thirteen months they were doing things humans would take another six to twelve months longer to master… being so tiny seemed some how to make it all the more adorable. Despite being back with his 'other half' and the coven, Daniel had missed them all… terribly. 

He took a moment to orientate himself then wandered over to lean in his favorite spot against the door-jam of the kitchen. "OK lads? Heard you're in need of a doc… but got a beer for the weary traveler?"

He was immediately embraced by a six way hug (seven and a half counting the small figures squashing themselves against various legs).

Daniel happily accepted a beer, but with limited time at his disposal, quickly got down to the business of examining his 'patient'.

The next day marked week twenty seven, and by his estimation in fact closer to week twenty eight. With proper care the babies were 'viable' even now, but he was more concerned about their carrying parent. Xander's blood pressure seemed somewhat erratic, high one moment and dangerously low at another. Daniel could only put it down to the very rudimentary, experimental, Initiative surgery and the ridiculous pressure being put on his system by the hormonal hike.

He could do little else but prescribe bed rest and TLC. No drug nor magic in the world could do given the unpredictability of the symptoms. He emailed Mikaela and Willow with the report of the same, then spent a joyful evening with his 'other' family and finally left.

Kathleen insisted Samuel and Xander meet the gallery owner and some of her 'ladies' for drinks in their last week as Xander delivered the last pieces for sale. His shed was now clear of tools and wood, and the majority of the rest of the farm had already been packed ready for transport, sold or given away.

Even the local pastor was present at the art gallery soiree. Samuel apologized for their other 'two boys', explaining that the social event was still a little too much for them to handle, but sent their kind regards and thanks to the wonderful community they had been part of.

Xander was coming up for seven months pregnant and though the bump was still high and his shirt and jacket 'ample', he kept his distance from most of the guests and made sure to stand in the shadows when possible. He shook hands with the pastor and congratulated him on the wonderful 'ladies', and finally met with a gushing Edna.

Kathleen had noted Xander's apparent weight gain a week or so before having 'caught' his profiled silhouette in the garage as he stood contemplating his latest creation. She had always preferred her men a little on the larger side - but noting the emerging 'beer gut', had cautioned him on drinking too much of Samuel's beer of an evening. If only she knew. Xander on the odd occasion had a swig of Spike's but effectively had not had a drink for seven months.

Xander graciously presented two beautiful candle sticks and an elegant cross to the church on Samuel's behalf, and asked that the proceeds of the sale of the exquisite tall boy also go to the auxiliary ladies' fund. The gesture earned both Samuel and Xander a toast from the group and kisses from both the pastor's wife and Kathleen, and, rather to the embarrassment of Xander, the gallery's owner (whose perfectly styled hair and black cashmere sweater reminded Xander somehow of Angel in an odd sort of way).

Four days later in the early evening, a convoy of two semi-trailers stood in the driveway, loaded to the hilt and ready for departure. They were a 'demon friendly' company arranged by a 'native' coven in Nevada via Willow. They would be paid well, but it was gratifying to know that explanations would need to be few. Samuel's old truck was left to the next owners of the farm. It simply would not make the distance.

One huge 'Mac' truck had the farm equipment they had chosen to keep and a trailer of stock they were to take (the poultry were staying). The other slightly smaller but no less powerful vehicle contained the household belongings and was towing a large trailer with the tractor and small harvester/hay bailer on board. Bedding and food for the two, more likely three, day journey had been tucked into the back of the 'household' truck.

Samuel's 'boys' would take up their spots for the long haul while he took a place with the vehicle carrying most of the farm equipment. They would not stop unless necessary, and attempt to sleep as much as possible. Harnesses were provided for safety reasons ensuring a sudden brake would not throw the occupants, and the load was fastened securely – in all honesty far more than necessary. Their little space would be as safe as it could be. With two drivers in each truck, they had the opportunity to drive 'straight through'. It was costing a small fortune, but shifting so far, they would take no chances.

All felt teary as the house was closed for the last time, Eddie and the children were already settled in the vehicle when the honk of a horn signaled the arrival of their lovely ambulance driver. Xander could no longer hold back the tears as he spotted Robbie coming up the drive in time to farewell them. The man looked… distraught, but managed to hand Samuel a sack of home made cookies for the trip before scrambling into the back of the vehicle and hugging Willow, Jessie and SamII soundly, then affording their lovely parents a farewell embrace and kiss.

Xander calmed during the interlude. As Daniel jumped from the tailgate of the semi, the pregnant human took the opportunity to pull the man to the rear of the last trailer, dragging Spike with them. He would finally share their secret.

Xander bared stomach to the man for the first time and Robbie stared from vampire to human in awe, as his hand was placed on the bulge and he felt it move.

"Gonna have to come and visit us soon Uncle Robbie, gonna have five kids for you to pamper." Xander smiled a little.

"Alex? But how? Who?"

Spike grinned, "Breathe mate… We didn't want to tell you in case … Initiative… experiments, all that rubbish a while back. Anyway, the how was your friend Daniel and 'is missus… figured the boy here had been redesigned for it, we wanted it, they sorted it and now we're having"  
Robbie quickly did the arithmetic, five children in the family could only mean, "… Twins?"

It was Spike's turn to become a little emotional as he replied almost inaudibly, "Yeah… twins… our twins."

"Oh God! But this is … this is… are you OK Alex? I never even guessed… figured you'd gained.."

Xander looked down at his distended figure, snorted a little then looked up with more than a measure of hurt and self disgust in his eyes, "'Man boobs and a beer belly' to quote some stupid comedian from downunder on PBS… yeah I guess I have that…"

Robbie was still in shocked, but had watched his sister go through three pregnancies, and could not imagine the implications as a male "Oh… wow… and …no Alex… Will… oh God it's wonderful… I guess … it is wonderful."

Spike saw their dear friend's attempt to back peddle, but it was unnecessary, he leant forward and whispered in the larger man's ear as though others might possibly hear, "Nahhh mate it's fantastic… it's everything!... They're gonna be ours… yours, Uncle Rob… yours!…" He kissed the man soundly on the cheek then smirked a little… "So you comin' up to 'beaver land' for the summer or just for a few weeks."

Robbie looked a little puzzled, "There are beavers?"… but then grinned realizing his naiveté… "Yeah I'll be there, it will depend on Mom though… how well she…"

Spike cut him off as he pulled Xander back into his arms, "Understood mate. Family and all… you just let us know."

The trucks eventually pulled away. Daniel tried to smile as the rear doors of the semi were secured. The vehicle begin to roll. They all cried.

……..

The house in Oregon was beautiful. Sprawling and rundown, it was as expected, but ready to be loved and restored, and with more than enough room for the whole family. The original owners had had nine children and the grandfather residing with them. Xander instructed 'his team' and the vampires removed non weight bearing walls from the upper story to create three large bedroom suites and two children's rooms (one up and one down) from the existing maze of eight tiny spaces. Shutters were quickly replaced, gutters repaired and 'electricals' checked as, over the next month, the family settled in.

A new barn was commissioned through a local builder. And by the time Xander was relaxing on his side late afternoon, tummy resting gently on a pillow on the first day of week thirty three of 'term', he heard a whoop of delight as Samuel christened their wonderful new 'construction' with a bottle of home made beer (Spike, Jon and Eddie all happy to accept the store bought for the moment).

Their immediate new neighbors arrived within days of their arrival to meet and greet. The coven had alerted them. They arrived ready to prove their status, but the stress of nosey humans, or Intitiative sympathizers, evaporated on their first meeting as both Spike and Jon smelt the difference, and Eddie sensed the magic.

The D'Azpuras were half breed M'Atoth demons, quite stunningly beautiful. The whole family was tall, to the point of looking quite regal, parents and daughters all dark haired with light green eyes. In the nineteen sixties, when Nic and Pat arrived in Oregon, the local community had assumed they were from the Mediterranean somewhere (following some 'hippie pilgrimage', according to local rumor). The family never bothered to correct the assumption, and luckily the Initiative had apparently 'overlooked' the whole region after their first rudimentary sweep.

Their two girls both went to the local high school. Nicholas was an upstanding citizen and member of several local professional groups (he was a trained civil engineer and ran his own consultancy); and his partner, Patricia, volunteered at the town library and was known for her interest in local history. Few knew… the children appeared as their chronological age suggested, but their parents were close to a hundred years old. 'Nic and Patty' were thrilled to find that William (aka Spike) was significantly older… and from Europe, ensouled and quite the legend in his own right. Xander excused himself from the dinner around ten, the stories of the 'old days' (regardless of continent) were rather 'inaccessible' for the ex-Sunnydale Scooby.

After their first 'neighborly dinner' (shortly after the 'opening' of the barn'), Nic's girls both offered to baby sit for Eddie and Jon. The boys really didn't need it, but it meant the world to the stalwart parents. They eventually took up the offer, spending the night recreating their first coupling amongst specially purchased straw to replicate (at least in part) the barn in the first week after their escape, so many years ago. Even Sam's failing hearing picked up the final cries of ecstasy.

The house was near perfect and the garden planted (though with a way to go), animals were settled and a new batch of ducks and chickens under the warm lights of an incubator. It would still be a month or three before they could be truly productive, but their expenses were few and their savings adequate. Xander however, was not faring as well as the farm.

It was day one of week thirty five. Jon's report had not been good, and they had already contacted Daniel.

In the early hours of that morning Spike woke to a jolt of pain that rivaled anything from the Initiative. Swiftly realizing it came from his partner, who was already alternating between arching and crying out, and sobbing in a fetal ball, he opened his wrist. It seemed to little avail.

He called urgently for Jon and Sam. Moments later, the room was full of the household adults.

Overhead lights blazed and the rudimentary medical equipment came to the fore.

Jon did a couple of quick tests. "We need to do something now… The protein count from his urine is beyond the scale, there's blood…. Sire, I fear his kidneys may be shutting down." Spike was shaking his head violently but it was Jon who continued to provide the strength. "Sire, I've already contacted the coven, Daniel is coming… and Mikaela possibly… but Sire… listen… Listen! his heart… the babies' pulses… Sire please!

Spike turned to the audience in full game face and growled, "Get. Them. Here. NOW."

Moments later a call had been made and Xander roused as a little trickle of Spike's blood hit his lips. A flash marked Daniel and Mikaela's arrival. While still lucent, Xander begged Spike for the lives of their children, then gave in with the effort and drifted off again. The brunette's breathing was now shallow to the point of almost imperceptible. His hands and feet were icy cold and lips slowly turning blue.

Daniel quickly assessed the patient while Mikaela placed calm hands on Xander, lending her own life force to ease the distress and 'buy them some time'.

Less than three minutes later, the tall male witch, the distressed friend, pulled Spike aside. "We can't help, Spike…" The vampire just stood motionless in shock.

Daniel grabbed his hands and forced the vampire to look at him. "William! PLEASE We need permission to take the babies… Now! We can save them but it must be now!... But um… Alex… Xander… Oh dear heart… You… You must know" Daniel swallowed hard as Spike's tears began to flow in earnest and he gave a single resigned nod.

Daniel's tone dropped, the quiet, emotionally charged baritone eventually came forth, "You need to decide if you turn him… or let him go… It seems the Initiative never intended for their subjects to survive… but only you can…. Oh God… Spike… I don't know what to…. We can get Willow!.. and… perhaps… Oh God…"

Tears streaming down his face, Spike finally answered in a near monotone. "Save the children… and bloody-well get the White Witch here pronto." 


	23. Chapter 23

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start... Disclaimer: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 23

By the time they took the second tiny figure from the barely pulsing sac, and confirmed her breathing to be relatively stable, Xander was bleeding internally, from the sac itself, and profusely from three ruptured major arteries.

Mikaela's strength was no longer adequate to sustain him, and Spike listened as the faltering heart pumped precious fluid out into an artificially made, now used and exposed organ.

He fell into game face and simply growled, "Leave! Tell Red we're here but just…" As the others hesitated, William the Bloody, fangs to the fore, was prepared to defend his mate regardless of the family or friends present. It was the demon who cried in anguish as much as the soul when he all but screamed, "F#k Are. You. Daft? Leave. Us. And. Get. The bloody witch!"

Daniel took Mikaela's hand. He felt powerless to help and could not image the pain William was experiencing as his mate and father of his new children died in front of him.

They called through the coven energy link, then took the children and focused on bathing and tending them. Why Spike wanted Willow at this moment was a little bit of a mystery to Daniel though Mikaela thought she knew. Regardless Willow answered the call within mere seconds.

Spike made the hardest decision of his life, and unlife…

There was no time, they had discussed it, but not really fully…. and now there was no time! He cursed his unconscious friend then kissed him, as he cried bloody tears.

The choice was all but impossible. If he was to turn Xander his lovely partner would never see the sun again… never play with the children in the sun… He and Xan would both be cold… both be 'different', ensouled and condemned to drink the blood of others… both 'damned'. But if he did not turn him, he and the beautiful children would have… nothing.

He contemplated the possibility of Xander and he being the demon fathers of human children, and knew there was no question. He had to try, for selfish reasons… and for Xander reasons… and for their beautiful living children reasons….

The Master Vampire leant over his dying partner and whispered, "Forgive me, I love you pet… please forgive me," then bent lower over the gaping belly wound to lap the excess blood in the cavity, then moved to his partner's neck to take the penultimate draft of his new Childe's blood, his mate's blood, the father of his children's blood, in the traditional manner.

The flash signaling Willow's arrival coincided with Spike's final pull on Xander's neck, and with a little boost from Willow, her high school friend rallied from his comatose state enough to drink from his new Sire's wrist… and drink… and drink… and die.

Willow cried, but still managed to hold up an Orb of Thessula, chant expertly and fix his soul.

…..

Xander awoke three days later with two tiny forms and a rather large one cuddled against his side, Spike's broad hand resting on his abdomen. He had the lovely sensation of an electric blanket comforting him and downy covers tucked neatly toward his chin… His back was unbelievably sore and as he moved, his stomach seemed to clench a bit.

He struggled a little for breath, to get up, to move, but his body did not truly feel like his own.  
He paused for a moment, stilled, blinked, then resolved to simply focus on the pleasure of being here with his family. He noted the newly erected bassinette in the corner of the bedroom. The curtains were secured shut, though he somehow knew positively that it was after dark. Someone must have installed a nightlight somewhere in the room however, because he realised he could see quite well.

Willow was sleeping on the 'comfy chair' near the door and there seemed to be rather a mess in the room, plus he could definitely smell traces of something that made his stomach growl. He smiled, Wills was a true friend and had 'been there' through most of his big 'life events'. He was touched that she had made the effort, just for a birth.

He rolled over, touched his lovely partner and smiled. He felt unbelievably connected to his vampire. He guessed he could not really be any different, perhaps he would ask Spike if he felt it too when he woke up. He felt down, his bump was gone and torso surprisingly back in shape. There did seem to be a very large scar, though whoever stitched it must have been brilliant, it was almost completely healed. He would have expected some swelling still, and something else still felt decidedly strange, fuzzy… different. No doubt that was just a result of the meds from the operation.

He looked over at his partner. Spike looked pale, more 'dead' than normal… no doubt a long labor then. They had always figured on a caesarian section, but maybe it had been more difficult than he thought. Had he gone through true labor? He wondered how long he had been sleeping.

He peeped sideways under the covers to where two tiny, perfect babies lay asleep. Each was wrapped loosely in the white rugs that he had asked Kathleen to buy so many months ago for the 'favorite cousin who was expecting'. It occurred to him that he didn't know their gender… but they seemed to be a pigeon pair. Despite their differing parentage, both were all but bald with long black eyelashes and perfect button noses. Xander reached over and stroked the palm of one miniscule hand in wonder, the fist closed around his work calloused finger. A tear fell. Unbeknownst to its owner, it was blood tinged.

Again he tried to recall… remembered pain… and worrying about the babies… and… calling for Spike… and an image of Daniel and Jon… but … why was Willow here?

Spike's extraordinarily blue eyes blinked once or twice then faced Xander.

The new vampire sensed intense sadness and joy in equal measure flowing from the father of their children…. Or was it the mother. He smiled at the latter thought. For some reason his link with Spike felt odd and much stronger … definitely very different… as though they were one mind… but not. It must have been to do with the children. He smiled as he fancied he could hear the heart beats of the tiny bodies.

Spike had been awake for some time, waiting, and as Sire, was privy to the conflicted emotions and the confusion… but also the love flowing from his new Childe. He definitely received and reciprocated that.

"How are you luv?"

"Fine… I guess… bit sore… but the babies…?"

"Are fine honey… they're just… perfect." The covers were shifted for a moment and a tiny sigh from one of the little figures summed up their wellbeing.

Xander's voice was more quiet than usual. "So we had them?"

"You did it pet… and look …. Look how … ohhh Pet…." Spike lifted and ever so gently embraced the two extraordinary, tiny products of their love, to his chest. They were still a little sleepy, but two sets of deep blue eyes blinked open for a moment and looked directly at the being that had carried them for just on eight months. The two tiny people blinked again slowly then closed their eyes. Both snuffled a little and relaxed in the arms of their 'father' as they settled again.

Spike looked at his partner sending such a bolt of adoration and distress through the link that it caused even Willow to respond. She flew across into the room, realized there wasn't really a problem but gently took the two children, allowing Spike to afford his beautiful, and necessarily changed, lover an embrace and explanation.

Spike began by opening his neck. Xander responded without thinking or even realizing when his face shifted. He sank new fangs in deep, drawing out the ambrosia, relishing his partner's rich blood like never before. He had taken a lick or two often in the years they had been together, and been fed a little more when needing to heal … but this… this felt like … existence… He drew a final deep draft from the vein, instinctively licked it closed, then moaned 'Sire'.

Xander stopped immediately realizing what he had just said, and done, then ran his tongue along his teeth. He felt the change… the fangs, at the same time putting his fingers to his own neck and realized he had no heart beat. Spike began to pet his beautiful partner as he sensed panic setting in, "Yes pet … Yes … Oh please forgive me Please forgive me but…"

Xander changed back to his normal face as he panted a little, then stilled and whispered, "I was dying wasn't I? Did I really die?"

Spike nodded. A crimson tear tracked down his perfectly sculpted left cheek bone. He whispered, "Yes."

"And you turned me?"

Spike nodded again.

"So blood and sun allergy and stakage? And…" Xander suddenly realized why Willow was present "… a soul. Oh Spike, you kept my soul…"

Spike had pulled away by the time Xander had said sun. The reminder that sunlight would be a problem with the children had him shuffling back to kneel on the bed in a fully submissive pose in front of his Childe.

It was not the place for a Master, a Sire, to grieve for a human and beg forgiveness of a newly made Childe, but at that moment the soul and the proud Aurelian Demon of William the Bloody grieved. Spike kept up the mantra… "I'm sorry … I know you didn't want… but I love you so much… and the children…. I'm sorry … I loved you so much and I was losing you… I loved you then and now and… I couldn't lose you …. Couldn't do it alone …. Not with the children…" He gestured over to Willow who was cradling the two tiny bundles in her arms. "Oh Xan… Look… they're… Oh God! Xan Please! Aren't they perfect… and they needed you not just me… us… but I'm sorry Xan I'm so… so …"

Xander groaned as he reached out to his beautiful partner. He cupped the beloved features and wiped the tears from Spike's cheeks with his thumbs. He took an unnecessary breath and sighed.

"Spike?… Sire please it's OK, it really is…. OK…" Spike looked up and registered the deep love flowing through the link. He smiled rather tearfully then moved gingerly over to blanket his still recovering lover's body with his own and kissed him passionately. With no need to breathe and the all encompassing knowledge that this was his Sire, the sensation was extraordinary. It was… right. His face shifted again and Spike sliced his tongue on the new fangs and filled his Childe's mouth with Sire's blood once more. Xander could all but feel his own healing as he devoured the rich gift.

A tiny snuffle and newborn's cry roused them. Spike rolled off his partner and eased him up to a semi sitting position, pushing an extra pillow behind for support. "You'd better lose the game face pet, kiddies won't notice but I think you'll worry the others."

"Oh God… yeah… Sorry!" Xander shook his head a little and felt his features shift back.

Willow a little wide eyed after witnessing Xander's demon face for the first time, moved to hand over the babies.

Spike took the little person still slumbering while Xander shushed the little bundle in his arms. He unwrapped the blanket a touch and began to rub the minute stomach with two fingers, taking care to avoid the still raw and clamped stump where the umbilical chord had been attached.

Willow turned to leave the little family for a few minutes of privacy, but stopped at the door for a moment and looked back at the strangely perfect picture. Two beautiful ensouled vampires, propped up in their big bed, both her friends, partnered in adversity, parents despite tragedy, and now holding their tiny children in joy. She smiled, a rather teary smile and left quietly.

"Oh Spike… they're… just …. Perfect!"

"That they are Pet. That they are… Clever you hey… girl" Spike nodded toward Xander as the baby calmed, "and a boy… Readymade family…. Perfect readymade family" Spike lifted the still sleeping little boy and gave the downy soft forehead a feather-light kiss.

Xander whispered awestruck, "And we were all borne on the same day… how weird is that?"

Spike's voice was rough with emotion, but he managed a smile, "Guess you're right luv… all new bornes together." 


	24. Chapter 24

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Part 24

The rest of the family and visitors had left the 'new bornes' and Spike to acclimatize for a time… But around six the next morning one tiny blue person, then a second, then a third, found their way to the bed of 'Unca', their new cousin's and the fledgling vampire.

The call for 'Maaaam' and 'Unca' were still rife, and when the two smallest additions to the family began to stir, there was no reason to attempt to continue 'faking' sleep.

Spike made his legs into the familiar 'trap' and invited each of Eddie's three up to sit in its confines. The other worldly beauty of the Jon and Eddie's brood was obvious in the soft light of coming from the 'night light' on the wall.

The lovely little people were utterly enamored by their tiny cousins. And when Spike put his finger to his lips and said "Shhhhhh babies", they seemed to understand and all tried to be so good… They blinked at Spike with their enormous blue eyes, expressing everything they had yet to learn the words for. Love, respect, fascination, Family.

In the end Uncle Spike sat up and positioned the three little folk, baby owl fashion, along his leg and very quietly unwrapped first Elspeth then Christopher (Xander and he had agreed on the 'titles' that morning before their visitors arrived. Xan simply would not countenance that the children were unnamed.) The wide eyed and utterly silent respect with which the three little blue folks peeped over the familiar leg at their new cousins caused Unca Spike to reach forward and give each of Eddie's children a loving kiss. Finally Xander pushed himself up to fully sitting, and took a moment to steady before lifting the two tiny figures that had been between himself and his Sire. He positioned them, still in their blankets, on Spike's belly (within easy touching distance of the patient three).

There was no fussing or pushing, Willow, Jess and their brother Sam simply reached out with a tentative touch, petted the tiny figures and cooed, a distinctly Parsalas demon sound, but one that was soothing and so sweet that Xander grabbed his Sire's hand and smiled a teary smile… The two youngest additions simply blinked up at their smiling, wide eyed, blue 'cousins' dazedly, totally trusting and relaxed.

Eventually Eddie and Jon collected their curious charges, smiling somewhat apologetically and encouraging the three to "Come and see what grandpa Sam has for you!"

Having divested himself of the little cousins, Spike stood and retrieved two tiny bottles from a pan of warm water that Willow had pushed into the room some time earlier, leaving a larger one for the moment.

Spike passed one of the bottles of formula to Xander, who could not help a silent tear fall as the tiny Christopher fussed for a moment then finally latched onto the teat, and miniscule fingers reached forward, curling around the Xander's pinky to hold tight as he fed.

Spike had Elsbeth in much the same position, and smiled across at his new Childe, his partner and producer of their children… his lover… and best friend… He was not about to tempt fate… but after all the pain, it was a perfect moment. Elsbeth reached for him and he pulled her closer. Her tiny fist curled around a curly blonde lock of hair that had escaped the leather tie.

The two tiny people were asleep again, and though neither Xander nor Spike could bare the idea that the children would sleep elsewhere but their bed, just this once they quietly placed the pair of now sleeping figures in the bassinette.

Spike pulled the other bottle from its warm resting place, unscrewed the lid and downed the contents. Xander looked rather flabbergasted… he had assumed the rich red liquid was his to consume, but when his Sire used a sharp nail to tear a trail of red across his own bare chest, just above his nipple, the hungry Childe understood.

In the next hour, Willow provided Spike with close to seven full pints of warm blood, silently sliding it next to him as she watched her oldest friend continue to draw from his partner's chest. It was a strangely erotic site, even though both partners were in game face. She deposited the last three bottles together then retreated quietly.

Xander's cool tongue continued to tease and lave the wound and surrounding flesh. As he fed, they had both became painfully aroused, and hands wandered as feeding continued, the urge to mate became an imperative. They were already nude in the bed…

By the time Spike was drinking the second last bottle, Xander's hard sex was pressing rhythmically against his Sire's inner thigh, but this would be a matter of claiming and vampiric law dictated the same, so there was no confusion as to who would take whom. Spike drank the last of the blood then flipped his new Childe over on the bed, his own form blanketing the beautiful figure of his dark Childe.

Xander's blissful expression looked, for all the world, like the one on his two new borne children's faces. He was so full of Sire's blood as to be ecstatic, aroused, wanton and yet… satisfied… He lay back arms out wide and gave in to the wonderful sensations, as his Sire pleasured him. Spike licked and kissed and bit his way down the fast healing, and now cool, torso.

This was a longtime lover however, not some unknown fledge. Each touch, every taste, the smell, that voice… the blood… Spike was utterly consumed by his demon's insistence. This was his 'Mate and Childe… Claim the Mate!' He reached for and found the lubrication, then slid a slippery finger down to find the prize in the familiar and willing buttocks. His partner parted his legs further as Xander felt himself breached and waited.

"What do you need Childe?"

"I need… Please Sire… my Love… my partner in all things … Please! Take me… I'm…. yours… all of me, Sire…. Please… !" Spike pressed forward, blunt head burying itself in his Childe and lover, to the hilt. The resulting jolt of love through the link was so very strong that Spike barely had time for two thrusts before he came… in what, he would later argue, was the most powerful orgasm of his unlife. Xander came simultaneously with his Sire sinking his fangs into his Mate's neck. Despite his recent feeding, Xander acted on instinct and reciprocated, completing the ritual, as Spike intoned the vampire mating words sealing their partnership for all time.

The babies were still sleeping as Sire and Childe, now vampire Mates, lay recovering, limbs intertwined, sated and quiet. The newly made Mate link was superimposed over that of Sire and Childe.

"It's so strange… I can feel you… Spike… Sire… It's like I can…." Xander was hit by such a wave of love and devotion that he was only able to give a whispered, "Ohh…. Sire", before an open wrist was offered. His game face was instantly in place as he reciprocated, and the two latched on in another circle of blood exchange.

Spike knew his 'fledgling' would be no ordinary vampire. Ensouled and fed from the beginning with Master's blood, the magicks flowing from the beautiful creature were so strong that even the Sire, now Mate, felt it.

After so much torture, so much hate and starvation, so much loss… the fates had handed William the Bloody an equal, a mate… and living children… something he had wanted even as a mortal… In full game face, then again in his human guise, he thanked whichever deity was listening for … everything... and, as his Mate and children slept, sent a prayer begging to keep all his loved ones safe… He hoped someone was heard him.

………….

They both woke to two tiny babies crying.

The vampires found a stash of gauze and toweling nappies already folded ready for newborns at the side of the cot. Before either of them had time to think clearly, the name 'Eddie'! came to mind. The thoughtful parent of three, knew the hassles… and Xander suddenly realized just how much the young demon had borne alone… even with Jon by his side. Eddie had three children and through all their adversity had seemed to cope effortlessly. Xander now suspected that it had been anything but effortless, and loved his dear 'brother' even more.

Xander changed the nasty nappies… the dark nature of their excretions expected as the newborns gradually adapted to their new feeding regime.

Xander realized in that moment, that his own need to 'relieve himself' had disappeared along with his humanity. He wasn't sure how he felt about that…. But if getting up to pee in the middle of the night was no longer necessary, then it was hardly a concern. His need, or otherwise, to breathe was even more odd… Spike was off heating blood so he played with holding his breath…. But it meant …. Nothing! He wondered how it would feel to swim now… odd thought.

As Xander deposited the strange smelling nappies and now soiled wet hand towel in the bucket provided, he pondered a more difficult question, where did the 'by products' go after a preternatural body had consumed blood… or whatever…?

His Sire would obviously know and he resolved to ask Spike at some point as he carefully stroked baby moisturizer onto the tiny figure, then fixed Elspeth's nappy in place.

Spike had changed his charge, rose, and retrieved the bottles from the night before. As he wandered into the kitchen he whispered to Willow (and anyone listening) "Boy's ready for a visit if you're willin'."

Willow had felt the jolt of magic and Spike's aura confirmed it. The two were Mate bonded, the first Master and Childe for over two centuries. She worried that the ripple through the magical fabric would attract attention.. but suspected that this time, Gaia would be undisturbed... possibly even pleased if she was capable of emotion. Regardless, it was definitely good energy….

Willow wandered into the newborn's room, the family bedroom, carrying the two warm bottles of formula Spike had handed her as he wandered outside for a well earned smoke.

She sat on the end of the bed and smiled weakly at her old friend… She had lost him, she had been too late, he was a vampire now, albeit with a soul courtesy of her, but a vampire nonetheless… She managed to say, "Hey Sweetie…." Before her thoughts caught up with her and tears cut off her words… she grabbed his hand…

Xander looked into the forlorn face of his long time friend. Despite her now white hair, she looked like the vulnerable teenager of Junior High School. It was not the visage of an all powerful wiccan… But she was a sister, a dear cousin, a protector of his children… He did not want her to grieve… she was the savior of his soul… yet all he could manage was, "Oh Wil, please don't."

It was too close to home. It was the same phrase as the day she had sat with her dear friend in the hospital after he lost his eye… and now… he was dead… turned… vampire… The wiccan priestess hugged her lifetime friend to her and she sobbed inconsolably. As she calmed however, she heard the quiet tenor voice of her treasured friend and felt a gentle stroking across her back, "It's OK Will …. Really! You have given me … Oh god….dess! You have anchored my soul… and look…. Spike and I are together forever… and our lovely children…. And … Oh Willow… how can I?"

A large figure dropped beside his lover on the bed, collecting the bottles from Willow's limp grip on the way through, "No need love! Witch knows she did good… Probably just upset I got to jump your undead bones first… ain't that right Red…"

Willow looked up and laughed through her tears. She tugged at her long white locks, sniffed and said "Not Red anymore … not really… but…" She reached out to squeeze Spike's hand. He reciprocated the touch.

The Sire handed a bottle to Xander with his free hand while fixing the wiccan with kind eyes and his trademark smirk, "Well, make yourself useful and hand us the little 'uns!"

……………..

Later that night as the children and Eddie slept, Spike took his Childer for a run.

Xander smiled as Jon joined them.

Standing at the door of their room the other vampire seemed to have grown in stature. He was now the 'older brother', stronger, faster and coming up for two years of Spike being his adoptive Sire. His exuberance and excitement at Xander's new status was rather lovely. Added to this his thrill at having new 'nephew and niece', and a true Mate for his Sire… essentially a whole new family. Jon's jovial mood was utterly infectious. He stepped toward Xander and opened his wrist for his 'little brother' before they ventured out, then hugged him tight as he took but a mouthful of the reciprocally offered wrist. Familial blood flowed in both directions for just long enough that they both felt grounded.

As Jon finished licking the wound closed, he quietly added, "I love you little brother, so glad you are here."

Xander wasn't sure if it was appropriate that a newly borne vampire felt so emotional all the time, but when Spike pulled him into a tight hug, kissed him and whispered, "What's wrong luv?" Xander let two blood tinged tears fall then sniffed and simply said, "Think I'm just too happy… or I've sprung a leak… or both."

Spike kissed him soundly then pulled away, "Oh pet… what you need is a good run… get rid of some of that inner energy."

As they left, Spike nodded at Willow who was happily ensconced in her chair once again, quietly watching the babies and reading while 'her boys' went for a run.

Xander had not been outside since his turning and Spike smiled as his Childe, his Mate, began to discover what compensations he had been given for a life without the sun. It was a clear night, the land lit by a three quarter moon.

The three vampires grinned at their lovely 'protector' Sam as they rounded the building. The 'grandfather' of their odd clan, was now sitting on the front porch smoking a clove cigarette as he spoke quietly to Daniel and Mikaela. Sam simply smiled, and waved his boys on, just as the parent might as the brothers take their younger sibling riding for the first time.

Samuel's concern quickly shifted however. As Daniel watched the vampires disappear into the night, Sam heard the whispered, "Should have kept him safe… it's my fault… should never…"

He reached out and took the young witch's hand "No son…, you saved them from the storms when I couldn't…. kept them safe and gave those boys their only chance at a family. And your lovely lady friend here…. ? You both have done so much for them… Life always throws curve balls, so now they have the night together, let's rejoice with them."

Xander sniffed the air and realized that his nose now differentiated the scents in quite an extraordinary fashion and that traces of the family scents were around too. He picked out Eddie's quickly as they rounded the back of the building where the gardening tools were stored in an old shed, the sniffed and smelled Missy and Sam, and Sam's clove cigarettes (though even a human nose might have done the latter as he could clearly see Sam sitting on the porch for his quiet evening smoke).

Spike and Jon stood silent as Xander discovered his hearing. Heart beats, rustling leaves as small night creatures went about their business, the shifting of a cow's body somewhere in the paddock as she found a more comfortable sleeping position.

"Good God… Spike! Jon! This is what you have always…. you know… been able to sense? I mean I can see as clearly now as I used to in the day… still no depth perception but hey!... But the smell and the sounds… all the rest it's incredible…."

"That it is luv, that it is… Now let's give the fledge in you a bit of a run shall we." Spike grinned at Jon and they both took off over a fence and up the hill at pace.

"Hey!" Xander felt his face change with the excitement of a chase and sped after them.

Sam watched the figures disappearing swiftly into the dark with such pride that Daniel squeezed his friend's hand and simply said, "Thank you…" Mikaela smiled as her partner relaxed. Nothing she had said seemed to make an impact on Daniel's guilt… but Sam's vindication of all that had passed, and the happiness of the family generally, seemed to be the salve required.

Daniel smiled weakly but really did understand. He reached for Mikaela's hand and squeezed it, "We'll need to go home soon."

Sam didn't look up, "I know son, but give it another day. Your coven is safe for now and I'm sure our boy would like to see his friends after all the cuffuffle." 


	25. Chapter 25

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start.  
Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

PART 25

The three rather exhausted vampires returned, some two and a half hours later, to find all the inhabitants of the house asleep. Instead the lovely Jon found himself the recipient of a firm hug and gave a rumbling purr before saying, "I have much to learn big brother… Hope you can be patient." The older of the pair then disappeared to find his lovely partner.

Ten minutes later, Jon had tucked himself in beside his extraordinary Eddie and three gorgeous children…. Conceding that sometimes … even for an unsouled vampire….unlife was… good.

As Jon moved inside, Spike turned to look at his mate. The youngest vampire appeared too 'buzzed' for sleep just yet, so Spike pulled Xander down and they sat on the steps of the back porch hand in hand and silent for a time… just … slowing down.

Spike remembered the buzz… the fledgling energy… the amazing feeling of a new preternatural body. What Xander would never know however, was the cruelty of the Aurelian training, the savage whippings and vicious learning experiences that came with being a member of the Scourge of Europe's household.

As they sat quietly, Spike wondered who Jon's original sire had been. His adopted Childe was obviously mild mannered and kind to a fault. The dear vampire would not have survived in traditional vampire society. Happily that was not where they were, or who they were any more… so it was all… good… And both Xander and Spike's acute hearing heard the cooing of three little children as their 'father' snuggled into the Parsalas nest.

They sat. It was easy and relaxed, and they both let feelings flow freely through the open link. Words were redundant.

In the process of his shift to vampire, Xander's hormones had restored to his pre-pregnancy levels. Though he had been sporting tiny breasts prior to the babies' delivery, there were none now. He hadn't brought it up, but as they sat quietly and he slowly leaned against his Sire, Spike began to rub over the still, smooth chest. Spike noted that the turned physique of his partner was that of his Initiative 'default': virtually hairless, slim and a little 'softer' than the average male. And as they sat, Spike smelt the tears.

"What's up luv?"

"I miss them moving… I know it sounds odd… but I miss them moving inside… it… um…" Another crimson tear fell. Apparently the run could not assuage all the worries. "It feels like I've lost them…"

"Oh you daft bugger. Come here." Spike hauled his Childe into his lap and tore open his shirt, slashing flesh in the process to let his Mate feed again.

As Xander took the offering, Spike felt it. It was not just the loss of the babies inside that was bothering his partner. Spike felt genuine grief flowing through the link.

Xander had put up with his extra 'bits' for so many months, and when he was pregnant, they had a purpose, but now…. now when they were most needed, they had disappeared over the three days of his rising.

And now their babies had to be fed with bottles. And Xander had, not so strangely, been looking forward to feeding his babies… but now had to settle for bottles. Spike continued to feel 'Failure' and 'Shame' through the link so sent unadulterated adoration back in return. Eventually Xander calmed.

"It really doesn't matter to you?"

"'Course not luv! 'S what the wet nurse was for in my day pet!" Xander gave a teary smile gasped "Ohhh", then simply buried his full game face in his Sire's neck and held on. There was no biting, simply comfort.

A rather red eyed Xander and tired Spike eventually relieved Willow of her vigil (and attempting to sleep in the tortuous 'comfy chair'), and deposited the two tiny sleeping persons between them as they took to their big bed. The children would no doubt wake to feed in an hour or so… but that was an hour of hugging and rest to be had for the parents.

With the artificially warmed bed and their fathers' bodies surrounding them, the tiny Elsbeth and Christopher slept on. Their fathers gratefully joined them in slumber.

…………………………………..

The beep from an old army pickup rang out from the front yard. It was not a vehicle they knew so had Eddie scurrying from the market garden to the rear of the barn. Three small people who had been 'helping to dig' and initially protested, were tugged forcibly to shelter by their panicked parent. The three children picked up on Eddie's distress and immediately moved with their parents as fast as their tiny legs could carry them.

The three blue children were silent as they swiftly pushed through the barn's rear hay trap. The tiny Willow, Sam and Jess cooed with relief as their rather 'smokey' Papa (Jon) joined them after sprinting the length of kthe sunlit yard under the protection of a heavy tarp.

"Is it?"

His partner whispered, "Not sure Ed… Just…" Desperate looks were exchanged as Jon took two of his lovely little ones into a warm hug, and the family moved further back in their planned emergency hiding place, deep toward the rear of what they knew to be last year's hay bales.

The children were given bottles of cool chamomile tea, stowed for just such a purpose, and relaxed as their parents settled into the small space. The little ones had 'practiced' this a few times and knew that this place had to be for 'quiet games'. It was late afternoon so in preference to play, the three tucked themselves in between the two larger bodies. All three tiny figures were spooned together, with Jess in the middle as was their habit, and took an early nap. In contrast the two adults held on tight to each other, wakeful and fearful. Jon listened, and Eddie worried.

Xander and Spike had been equally 'caught', though their escape was a little easier as the loose floorboards were lifted, Spike dropped into the cellar underneath and tiny people were passed down.

Daniel, Mikaela and Willow were still inside the house, but retreated to a couple of bedrooms as Sam answered the door.

Two rather buxom women, and a very thin man were lined up to greet him, as Sam pushed aside the fly wire screen.

The woman in the dark blue twin set, spoke first. "Good afternoon. We were just wondering if you've found Jesus."

In his best southern accent Sam answered, "Oh dear lady, um, I'm sure he's found me on occasion, though I do confess… as my Momma would put it, it jes don't seem polite to discuss a fella's religion with a bunch of strangers before ya break bread together! So…. Far be it from me ta be un neighborly… might I interest ya'll in a cup of milky tea and one of my home made treacle cookies?"

The 'speaker' was quietly pleased. Their new neighbor was obviously a private man, but also polite, and though a 'southerner', seemed welcoming and friendly, unlike others that had previously resided on the property. All the treacle cookies were eaten, and Mavis had a fine time, though her friend (Enid? Sam did wonder later!) and the lad James… (or was it John?) barely said two words.

As the ex-army truck bounced back down the road, Mavis was exuberant. "Now see how easy it is to make contact! He may not be in our church yet… but I can just feel it… he's a prayerful man… and he has a sense of family… so let us all bless this place and the brother within."

Sam wondered at their real agenda, and hoped that their report to the Initiative which he was sure they would make, (given the discussion of the 'helping to eliminate the aberrations of nature') was a positive one.

Sam had barely been able to take a breath before another beep announced a second set of visitors, this time in an ancient pickup much like his own beloved vehicle they had had to leave in Alabama. Two brethren and three sisters from the local Coven arrived together. The 'visit' from the local church was somewhat unexpected, but the rag tag bunch ensconced in an old pickup, were all the more unusual!

As they were invited in, however, it was Willow who felt their presence and the High Mistress stepped into the kitchen with Daniel and Mikaela flanking her. To Samuel's amazement the newcomers all fell to their knees, heads bowed.

"Beloved Mistress Willow! We had no idea! We are honored! … And a Master … and a Healer… oh goddess we have not come prepared… We… we have no gifts! We are honored…. Honored…!"

The High Mistress had not been given her title lightly. The most powerful 'white witch' on the planet, Sam watched as she pulled herself proudly to her 'proper height' before addressing the group. To be truthful, she had suspected that this would happen, after her ensoulment of Xander and the mating of the two ensouled vampires… But it was 'of the good'. She, Daniel and Mikaela needed to be there to meet and support the local group. They had precious additions to their community and ones that would require protection.

Willow addressed the group at her feet, "Then please honor your role and bear with us, as we gather the esteemed members of this household. All deserve the protection of the covens, and none warranted the torture they have borne…"

Mikaela coaxed the two vampires and their newborns from their hiding place. Spike emerging with a babe in arms and his lovely Childe and now Mate, Xander behind him similarly encumbered. Eddie and Jon followed Daniel inside, the wiccan leading three beautiful little people, hand in hand, into the room under the cover of the full tarpaulin.

Sam who was normally utterly shy, held the floor for a moment, emboldened by the fact that he was still rather rattled by their previous visitors. His address was most formal. "I present to you the members of my family, our family. Use and abuse has been their experience, but all have only ever responded with loyalty to each other and honor for their fellow beings.

"Dear brothers and sisters you simply must do your best for them. If you are here to help us then that is good. If you are here out of curiosity alone then let it be satisfied. If you are here for other reasons then may you leave us be. We will not report your visit and we hope you will be sparing with reports of our coming. There is dire risk to the children if we are found!"

Xander hugged the tiny Christopher to his chest and noted that Eddie and Jon were already kneeling with their backs to the guest and their three pulled close in to the family unit. He was reminded of disturbing images of women in war zones desperately, futilely, trying to shield their children from bullets, using their own bodies. Thankfully, in this room, at this time… the shield was not really needed.

It was the youngest witch who spoke, "We mean you no harm. No harm! Oh…High Mistress!" She touched her forehead to her hands, "Esteemed Master Samuel..." she repeated the act in his direction, but seemed quite overwhelmed.

Their older compatriot continued, "We come only as fellow magical creatures…. there was such activity in the fabric here… We were so hopeful… We only came to… see…! Please… we mean no harm! And to learn that you, High Mistress… that you have graced us with your presence… Oh … such an honor! And to have two of the most powerful of inner court… Master… Mistress … we never could have hoped… thank you …" Willow grasped her fellow wiccans by the hand and pulled them to their feet.

The dialogue in the following hours became increasingly more comfortable. Parents and children retired to bed and the witches chatted on. Tea was served, and by the time the local witches left, there were promises of protective wards and ongoing contact.

Willow was tired, Samuel exhausted, and Daniel and Mikaela just…. relieved. Willow went up to look for Xander. The witches would have to leave the following day and she had hoped to have time to talk. What she found was so profoundly moving that she decided to leave the discussion to the morning. Jon was spooning Eddie on one side of the bed and Spike held Xander in a similar position on the other. Between them were five little bodies in various positions, a tiny blue Willow with her arm protectively over her newborn cousins' tummies. The family had been badly distressed. Their only comfort was each other. It should not be that way, but the world did not tolerate their kind at the moment…. She smiled sadly, and left them to sleep.

The following day, several vital decisions were made. Xander and Spike's children would be registered. Elsbeth and Christopher were both human according to all the tests Daniel had run, though both were (it seemed) magically inclined, no doubt a legacy of Willow and Spike's DNA. Their magical abilities would grow slowly, and with the kind help of their local coven, (and given their heritage) they would no doubt have a plethora of tutors.

One of the local wiccans was also a lawyer and most helpful. Willow filled in the papers submitting the records to indicate herself as the mother, relinquishing babies to her 'estranged partner's family' and as grandfather of the two, Samuel, was specifically named guardian. Also in the documents was an indication that Samuel was to have exclusive custody as the mother was now 'out of the country'.

The babies were formally named and their births registered. They were human. Eddie's dear children were unable to have such a privilege, nor would any of the fathers… Nevertheless, Elsbeth and Christoper Maddren, were officially 'on the planet', and Samuel glowed with pride as he delivered the documents to the local magistrate's office, the two babes sleeping in their car capsules. The magistrate's secretary gushed and the 'grandfather' was congratulated as they sympathized with his plight as carer, several of the magistrate's staff commenting on the state of American families when a elderly grandfather such as Samuel was left with tiny twins to care for.

As he returned home, the real parents gratefully relieved him of his burden and that evening a teary Willow, along with Daniel and Mikaela departed in a flash of light. 


	26. Chapter 26

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

PART 26

Four months later, Eddie's children were the equivalent of three year old humans, yet only around two. They were articulate, mobile… and intelligent… finger painting and had a fascination for tipping water over things. (All good until the dear ducklings were summarily doused! Eddie thankful it had not been the weenie rabbits in their hutch… There were stern discussions.)

The night of the Initiative 'inspection' they had been 'sent word'. The governor of their state had been informed that Oregon was rather 'remiss' when it came to the sweep for hostiles and sympathizers. The local Magistrate vouched for Samuel and the children when asked. All the paperwork 'was in order' but their neighbors were under suspicion and the Initiative's instruments were becoming more sophisticated when it came to 'hostiles'.

Xander and Spike were utterly panicked as they had been forced to leave their little darlings in the house with Samuel. The children were registered and therefore needed to be present… and they had originally done it to protect them… but now…

Spike was carrying Jess and little Sam up the hill and Jon had his partner, vampiric speed was of the essence. Xander carried the tiny Willow, who seemed remarkably calm given that they were sprinting through a forested area to a hiding place the neighbors had identified and the wiccans warded. The 'cave' was realistically just a hollow under a very large old tree, but it sufficed. It was unlikely to be found and was dry and comfortable. The neighbors' two girls were there already. Margaret and Brenda were visibly frightened, huddled at the back of the small space fearful and holding each other.

Both had tears streaking down their faces but calmed as Eddie moved forward to wipe their eyes, then passed his children to share the back of the shelter.

The girls had been forced to leave by their parents. They had never had an inspection before and it was easier for the girls to 'be on a sleepover' if there was to be trouble. The girls appreciated the presence of their favorite little neighbors and quickly pulled the three into their hiding space

As soon as they were settled, however, it was Eddie who comforted Xander and Jon hugged his Sire… They trusted Sam with their lives … but their twins had to be left behind. Eddie held the lovely three month old vampire as he sobbed.

"I wouldn't leave them… I … I …. Never would … but we… OH God… Eddie… what… hic what if something happens! And we've just 'run'… what if?..." Spike was in full game face standing at the entrance to their hiding place. He knew that he could make it down the hill in under a minute, needs be, and knew that Jon and family were out of range of the Initiative detectors… Soul or none he would happily kill all of the Initiative group if they tried to take Sam or the children.

Eddie's three little ones didn't know why their younger cousins had had to stay behind, but were old enough to know it was to do with Grandpa Sam and 'The Rules'. They explained to the girls what had to be done, and all watched on wide eyed as Xander joined Spike at the door where they grimly exchanged blood. Jon kissed Eddie passionately then went to stand with his Sire. If trouble broke out, he would be the one to look after the girls and his family. He worried for the babies and Sam.

All became silent as the three vampires listened intently. Even from this distance they could make out some of the conversation.

"Nothing to worry about Mr…. ahhhh…" The young soldier checked his papers, "Maddren, just a standard inspection." Yet there was nothing standard about it.

Sam's 'guest rooms' were inspected, and his reason for such a big house queried. One individual contacted the local magistrate to confirm the registration of the babies and their origin, while the senior officer questioned everything he could regards Sam's background history. They had come prepared, tracking down titles and establishing parentage was all important. Sam's medical condition had been reported as part of the legal paperwork for the babies, and confirmation that he was known to host some of the unfortunates from the mental institution back in Alabama was given via phone. The local pastor of Sam's old home town was called.

Tipped out of bed at close to midnight to take a call from the military, who were apparently still harassing their ex neighbor Sam, he gave them 'a piece of his mind'. The young private returned to his superior officer looking somewhat brow beaten and gave his report.

"Sir, if I may?"

The senior officer stepped aside, leaving Sam to feed the two now distraught tiny children.

"Sir, it seems he's legit… real do gooder… according to the paperwork the kids are probably the progeny of one of his former 'borders' Sir. Pastor wasn't surprised, in fact said the Local Mayor would even be happy to vouch for this guy!

"Sir, with all due respect, the sweeps have investigated this guy three times and it is always a big nothing… And the last time was apparently just some disgruntled neighbor who called in half the folks in the county… And Sir? Our men were a little heavy handed with some local ladies at the same time. There really was a lot of bad publicity.

"The full investigation cleared everyone in that community, but apparently this guy was a bit freaked by the whole deal and moved. Sir, may I recommend that we use the findings from Alabama to back ours and move on."

Nicholas and Patricia, their neighbors, also passed the muster, but only while they were held in separate rooms of their own house for questioning while Nic's business was 'raided'. Several of his business associates were harassed late at night, something that did not go unreported by the local press and had the governor's 'think tank' reconsidering the wisdom of the 'step up' in Initiative activity. He relied on the electoral 'clout' of that area and if the 'professional people' felt targeted then he had a problem.

The D'Azpuras were both badly shaken by the Initiative experience but immensely grateful that their girls had been with company, and the plans to 'take them with' should anything have come of the nasty night.

It was nearly four in the morning before the family was game to return home, and fortunately it was Saturday the following day. Sam handed over his two sleeping charges to their fathers then made milky hot chocolate for all. Patricia had not seen the babies in the three months since their arrival, and though thrilled by their arrival, was also deeply saddened at Xander's 'revised status'. She, like the wiccans, had felt the jolt through the magical fabric and wondered. Their dear stressed neighbor was intrigued as her girls announced Xander's ensouled status, and smiled for the first time when she learned of the Mated status of the two fathers.

Eventually the visitors left and the children all settled. Jon held his partner until the small demon slept then joined his Sire and Xander on the back porch. Spike was smoking and staring at the stars. Xander lay in the hammock simply waiting while his mate calmed a little.

Jon sat leaning against one of the veranda posts for a time. He was lost in thought as they all were. It was Xander who broke the silence.

"Thanks for tonight… It meant a lot for the girls."

"Children should be with family… should feel safe…"

Xander saw the loyal father, but also felt the sadness as the other vampire added, "So should Childer."

Xander quietly inquired, "You don't?"

"I do …. Now that there is Sire… and you, little brother… and of course there's my family now… but…"

"Do remember who Sired you?... What was he like?"

Jon looked rather wistful, even Spike had not questioned him regards his heritage… "Fellow called Lawson. He was never cruel… seemed like he just wanted a friend really. We met in a bar toward the end of the nineties. And yes before you ask little brother, I 'batted for the other team always' as Sire would say. Lawson had been a naval officer… submarine engineer during World War II. They captured a U-boat carrying some vampires being carried by the Germans and got into a load of trouble."

"So one of them…?"

"No Americans sent a vamp down to fight them… guy named Angel."

Xander's eyes went wide and Spike almost inhaled his cigarette.

Jon trailed off, "I figure he really should have been given a medal… was already dying but got turned and saved the whole vessel." Then Xander saw a tear… "He said he'd only be gone a day or two. He'd found his Sire at last… went to seek him out … He never came back. I felt him pass… oh yeah… I felt that…" The scent of salt and demeanor gave away the upset. "Eddie doesn't know… he doesn't need to know… Spike's my Sire now … Eddie shouldn't worry."

Spike was listening intently and as the details emerged he knew. Wondered how much he should tell, then decided the whole truth was for the best.

He stepped forward to embrace the now rather upset vampire, and made the address a formal one. Xander stood gob-smacked by the words, "Dear Childe, your grandsire… is my grandsire (indeed my Sire in truth, as he was the one who trained and fed me). Angelus, Master Vampire of Aurelius.

"I too was on that boat with your Sire… and… so… though more than a hundred years apart we are indeed all of the same line… You are one of the line of Aurelius… Your blood tasted… familiar… and so should mine to you…" Spike's voice dropped low as he whispered into his brethren's ear before kissing him soundly, "You are with family, I did not know and I am utterly honored… We three are the last of our line as far as I know… and we are all together!"

For Jon it was some sort of completion. He held on and took the proffered wrist from his Sire. Now he truly knew why it had always tasted like family.

It was close to six when the birds announced the coming of the sun. They all retreated, the two newest fathers fed and changed their charges and the household slept.

…………………………

It was late the following Wednesday that there was a desperate cry from the garden. Eddie's children were rarely upset, but when two tiny people came running to the house and hearing the inconsolable cries of a third, the three vampires again felt the frustration of their status, Xander more so as the 'sun free' aspect of his existence was still problematic (as it was with most fledges, Spike was quick to point out… it didn't help). It was again up to Sam to rush to Eddie and Sam II's aid, as the tarpaulin was still in the shed.

It was a simple accident. Eddie had had his back turned and the children were (as usual) playing in the market garden with him as he planted lettuce for the coming season and tended to some early peas. Little Sam (despite being warned) had decided to climb the paling fence, toppling just as he settled to a sitting position and cheered for himself (hands free) on the highest paling. Luckily he had fallen forward into the garden beds rather than back into the untended paddock. Sadly he had connected with the raised edging as he fell and had a nasty gash on his forehead.

The survivors of the Hellmouth were used to patching injuries and with a couple of butterfly strips a good deal of his father's healing saliva and a handful of jelly beans… all was well. Sam II was rather more cautious around fences for some months following the incident however.

As the children grew, Xander began to create again… though Spike worried as his partner as he began to work regularly with wood. To distract himself while his partner played with the product that might cause his own demise, Spike enlisted Jon. Once the babies were 'abed' and they had tended to their usual chores, they busied themselves digging an escape tunnel and building concealed spaces for future possible Initiative visits.

By month five Xander's twins were reaching for things and smiling with genuine recognition whenever any of the family approached, and Xander had made his first table, without personal 'wood damage'.

They sold it on Ebay.

(Many thanks to Shakatany for insisting the Muse reveal Jon's true sire!) 


	27. Chapter 27

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

NB Thanks for all the lovely FB… and to tempestsreach whose virtual chocolate was apparently most effective on the muse.

PART 27

It was only two in the afternoon, nearly two months after the raid and two small people were feeding.

Xander and Spike carried their twins to the next suite as the others settled for their afternoon nap, and Xander joined Jon as both parents heated bottles of milk and formula for their respective charges and their early afternoon feeding ritual.

Eddie and the wonderful three, were happily resting in their bed in the next door suite as three vampires and two extra tiny bodies joined them. The older cousins had their own drinks but were 'old hands' at feeding the little ones and held the bottles confidently as the babies sucked. Meanwhile the Childer exchanged blood quietly with their Sire. Eddie sat watching the scene, just happy to be in from the garden and resting with family.

The dark haired vampire seemed to have 'blossomed' since discovering his origins were tied to his adoptive Sire's. For Eddie and the children, it really should not have mattered… but seeing their 'father' so happy there was a reason to rejoice.

And Jon adored his petite partner.

It was more than four years since their capture by the Initiative. At barely five feet tall on tip toes, Eddie had 'filled out' since their Initiative escape. Initially his pregnancy was to blame, but the past nearly two years of caring for three children meant he was working hard, not 'working out'. In all truth, his small frame carried too few 'squashy bits' to appear portly, but he was rather conscious of his 'lovely French tummy', (as Spike always named it when referring to his lovely Xan's matching tiny 'paunch')… But both Spike and Jon were very insistent that their partners simply had that 'little soft bit to hold onto when making love', 'adorable' and 'loveable' and 'not to be removed'!

Though Eddie was pretty to a fault he, like Xander, was still missing an eye. (The 'family' making the missing parts a celebration as the previous Halloween the dad's had presented their partners with matching eye-patches). Eddie's sweet pixie like features were framed by a very thick mop of straight blue black hair that was kept cropped.

In the Initiative, they had shaved him completely, but now his body had his proper cover of short, feathery fine hair, all a pretty ocean blue like his skin. Jon loved stroking it against the nap then smoothing it down again whenever they lay together. The children's pelts were even finer, and wonderfully silky to touch. It was something their younger human cousins were utterly fascinated by, though there were still some issues about small hands unwittingly tugging hair too hard, that needed to 'ironed out'. Apparently yelling "Oowww oww owww!" had no effect on tiny pre language individuals… and tiny Elsbeth had Little Willow in tears twice in the previous week!

Jon was utterly enamored by Eddie's tiny 'lambs tail' at the base of his spine, and loved the children's (whose little ends were covered in adorable soft curly hair that seemed to beg for an extra pat whenever they were being dried after their bath). The 'extra' appendage was virtually undetectable under clothes but never failed to extend and stand up if stroked. Eddie's stood up independently when the little Parsalas coupled with his lover and Jon took pride in being able make it happen even before they started.

But for the beautiful dark haired vampire, it was Eddie's deep ocean blue eyes framed by impossibly long lashes that 'did him in'. Eddie gazed at his lover with such adoration that every time their eyes met, the dear vampire could not help but take an unneeded breath and 'melt'.

Xander and Spike returned to their own bedroom carrying the now sleeping Elsbeth and Christopher, while Jon took away the now empty bottles. It left Eddie to sip the tea his partner had thoughtfully made. The children were all down for a nap, and he had at least an hour to tend to the basket of dry washing.

Xander rested with the babies He was finding the match of vampire hours, the physical work of his wood work and having small children was difficult, and he was still only a fledge himself. Spike kissed him and let him sleep, but Spike was too restless.

On a whim, he wandered back to the other family's 'suite', and for some unknown reason, seeing Eddie sitting quietly sipping tea while folding the children's clothes, was moved to do something he had never done before. He wandered over and offered his wrist to the Childe's partner… there was no imperative, it just seemed the right thing. Jon was returning to the room but stopped at the door, and smiled at the tender exchange as Eddie took the precious blood.

And so the little demon felt it… what his partner felt every day, the connection with the Sire, the age and the power of Spike… and the love. There was no way to explain what transpired in the short interchange… but Eddie somehow knew that he too was treasured as much as his partner, and their children would be defended and adored always… they were… blood family… and the Parsalas demon knew that for vampires, that was all. Every challenge to their existence would be met by all the resources of the entire extended household. He'd known that before, but to know it on such a profound level was new.

Spike left as silently as he came, and Jon slid behind his partner as Eddie moved to stand and look at their three sleeping children. They were both still terrified by the thought that they could lose it all, should the Initiative ever find them, and treasured each moment as it came. Pretty long blue hair fell across two of the small faces as they cuddled into their middle sister. Jessie was on her back and her quiet repose and the peaceful little face said it all. Eddie leant back on his beautiful vampire.

They were a perfect fit, the top of Eddie's head tucked neatly under Jon's chin. Jon was barely five foot ten, slim and had been a very 'well toned' human when turned… He and his true Sire could almost have been brothers. And though when he and his partner had first met, the Initiative had robbed him of everything, muscle, hair and teeth, now his sable locks fell long and resplendent, and like Eddie, he was fully restored. Eddie appreciated his beautiful partner, the hard muscles, the powerful limbs, and the perfect white teeth, high cheek bones and straight nose, and when changed… his fangs… How he loved the fangs. He loved that Jon had a Sire… and a new 'little brother'. Eddie's vampire was perfect… And there was always that cheeky smile, dimple just to the right, and the lovely twinkle in the deep green/grey eyes whenever he gazed at his little demon.

It was well over two years since they had met in the most awful of circumstances, and Eddie was still deeply in love. As they stood watching their children sleep, his partner's quiet baritone broke the silence, "Would you honor me by mating for all time? Sam says the coven would come."

Eddie, still reeling from the seriousness of the question, had to ask, "You've talked to Sam about this?"

Jon was suddenly worried, "I wasn't sure you would… and so I asked… because Sam is… and I asked Sire as well… I'm sorry… I just wanted to know that nothing bad could…. I'm sorry…"

Eddie turned in his lover's arms and cut off the worried diatribe with a kiss and few words. "Yes, I will."

Consequently, on the day before their children's second birthday, they asked to coven to visit. Sam 'did the honors'. In the presence of family and friends, and blessed by the coven, the two were formally mated (the latter part of the ceremony behind closed doors of course!). It was the first pairing of a Parsalas and vampire in demon history, and Gaia rejoiced as the positive energy flowed. Though the north-west was in the middle of a freezing mid-winter spell there were five spectacular days of sunshine… apparently only in and around their area of Oregon. The meteorologists were puzzled.

Robbie arrived the following day.

They didn't know. His mother had died three week previously. He had been afraid to come because of the Initiative. The pastor had said something, and in amongst all the 'arrangements', Kathleen had warned him not to contact 'their boys' yet. But after his dear mother was laid to rest beside his father, her darling Peter, Robbie had to come.

He took leave from his job, closed up the house and drove away. He stopped twice along the way on the first day, just to have a private cry.

In his rush he'd left their address behind. He only knew the town his friends had headed to, so asked for Sam at the local store. Fortunately Sam did occasionally have things delivered. So his pickup bounced up the drive of the new farm just after dark. The house looked all but deserted. But he knocked on the door and was greeted by… Sam with two beautiful, nine month old babies in his arms…

Robbie smiled but Sam knew the look. Robbie was barely holding back his tears as he said "Hi… um… I came… and um… Oh Sam… um she died, I'm sorry … was going to call but then…" Sam bent down, sat the two little ones safely on the floor then pulled the lovely man into his trademark (and guaranteed to make you feel loved) hug. Robbie was so much bigger, but they both ended up on their knees as Robbie hung on and quietly cried. He had not shed tears until now, not freely… not to someone else… And he did miss his mom so badly… He came because somehow he knew they would understand, Sam and the boys… they … would understand.

By the time the rest of the family emerged from their hiding places, Sam had Robbie seated drinking hot tea with little Elsbeth patting his face.  
Robbie noted Xander's extremely pale visage and frowned a little, he worried for the health of his friend. Xander saw the look and despite holding Christopher on his hip, the vampire pushed his free wrist into Robbie's hand for the trained fingers to test his pulse. Xander whispered, "Seems sometimes giving birth? Not such a good thing for blokes…" Winked then added more loudly, "Lucky my best friend is a witch who can ensoul and the partner is a vampire huh…"

Robbie felt for the non existent pulse. Robbie's eye's went wide "Ohhh… But that means you're?…" then baulked a little as Xander flowed in and out of game face to demonstrate fully what his new status really was.

Spike stepped up behind his lover, "Hard times make for hard decisions mate, but good things came of it. Xan here and I… well we're together forever now." He kissed his partner gently, "But we're all right… Sorry to hear about your lovely mum. She was quite some lady, and will be sadly missed no doubt." Robbie accepted a shoulder squeeze from Spike and a one armed hug from Xander as Jon, Eddie and the children entered the room.

The big ambulance driver couldn't believe Eddie's three. They were all so advanced for their size, and shyly but politely introduced themselves to 'an old friend from the other farm'. Robbie also had forgotten just how vividly blue they were. He could not fail but notice the confident pride with which Jon introduced 'our children' to their old friend again, nor the grin on Sam's face as little Jesse joined her cousin on 'Grampa's' knee.

Sam II, always the most bold, scrambled into Robbie's lap after first 'checking out' the interloper and to Robbie's amazement, began talking at pace, "My Ma and Da got mated 'esterday and all our friends came. 'zat why you came? 'Cause you have missed the cake. But I got a new truck that Unca Xan made. Did you know that he's a vampire like Da now. And did you know…" and the little lad kept talking, even as he shimmied down from Robbie's lap and raced through the house to return with his truck. All but demanding to be lifted up again so the item might be admired, Robbie couldn't help himself, he roared with laughter, still grieving and tired beyond belief, it seemed that the little fellow's chatty exuberance was indeed the salve he needed .

Finally Eddie rescued their lovely big friend from Sam's show and tell, as the other two also started to drag out their favorite toys in to be admired. All three talking at pace was just a little too much for anyone. Eddie distracted all three children with a late night snack then ushered them to bed with an apologetic look to their guest.

Sadly for Sam, that night held horrors, and the visions weren't just local. The children remained sleeping as did Robbie, but the others rose to tend their afflicted benefactor.

There was another massacre imminent. The entire resistance network had to be notified… quickly. 


	28. Chapter 28

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here! Harsh circumstances and difficult start...! 

Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

PART 28

Oz was contacted… they couldn't risk the covens or the demon resistance members direct and they knew Oz's band was touring again. He would likely use cyber cafes or hotel provided systems after their initial SMS request to make contact. And from there all the resistance would be warned. The Emails and SMS's were bounced through three or four sites, the messages short, cryptic, encrypted and understood by the receivers.

Within the first day the family knew that several covens and a number of vampire clans were already on the move, scattering the members of their groups or simply finding safer havens. The exact nature of the coming Initiative attacks was unknown, but their intent was.

The word was that the Initiative had 'enlisted' a fair number of demons whose self interest overthrew any sense of interspecies loyalty. They had captured, chipped and 'experimented on' As ian and African wiccans and a few vampires here and there after successful raids. They had also done the same to a handful of Slayers and demons.

It was also apparent that their demon captives had been allowed to 'escape', seeking out the resistance groups and liberal thinkers for protection all over the world. It was soon discovered however, that the pattern was the same the 'escapees' had unknowingly been implanted with tracers and enough plastic explosive to blow up a bus and half a city block.

It would be a suicide mission for any of the 'Trojan horses', but that was irrelevant to the Initiative. The individuals were all 'expendable' and the explosives detonated from a distance. The intent was to search and destroy in a massive sweep across all countries using their infiltrators wherever they were unable to simply invade suspected strongholds.

Opinion was shifting against the Initiative's manifesto and there was a small window of opportunity to complete the annihilation before the population of the world turned on them en masse. A number of nations had amnesties in place, while others had already banned the capture and killing of demons as a blanket policy. In 'demon friendly' countries, the only Initiative groups left were now vigilante or extremist groups (and the majority relied on clandestine activities or the 'sympathies' of certain magistrates to continue their activities without prosecution).

The resistance had been wondering at what strategy was to be used. It was a large Vampire clan in Turkey who discovered it first.

Within hours of Sam's warning they had tested the three Initiative 'escapees' who arrived at their various nests. Thankfully the shrewd and quite brill iant, High Master (Dr) Constantine Raiza was a trained medical specialist before turning, and had kept up not only his own skills but had access to medical facilities and had a habit of turning top surgeons and researchers as his Childer. Ironically many continued to practice after their turning … Access to human blood was a definite advantage, and when it wasn't bagged, Dr Con encouraged his clans to be 'discerning' when making kills.

The three escapees were unable to explain the ease of their departure from their jails. Dr Con suspected tracers and implants but it was the MRI that revealed the rest – they had discovered the explosives. For the three in their care, he and his team were able to remove all but the chip with surgery, but few other resistance groups had such skills. His clinic was 'surprisingly busy' in the following few days as those that could made their way to him. There was a limit however. Too much activity would draw too much attention.

The resistance began pooling their resources to find another way.

For the resistance, trust was always a problem, but they did have resources, and now that they knew… The word went out. Within days it seemed that globally the majority of the 'infiltrators' were identified. The demons who were 'suspect' due to their beliefs, generally showed their hand very quickly and many were already known so that was of little consequence. Easier were the ones who had been tormented. The chips were detectable by scarring and could be removed or left. The tracers were hard to find but had to be taken out… even if by crude methods.

Sadly in the ensuing five days, the family learned that at least seven of the implanted vampires greeted the sun, and four wiccans had taken their own lives rather than risk others. They would not be able to help the human looking individuals who were just 'running' – nor any innocents who good heartedly might have taken them in. Without resistance help they would die…

It might have been deadly for all but they had one advantage. It was not a terror campaign. It seemed the tracers were to be used in conjunction with the final attack. If detonating the infiltrators had been random, their ability to counter it would have been compromised. Thankfully the arrogance of the Initiative meant that in the countries where they had support, there was a date announced to the governments, just two days after Sam's visions (Fortunate as the problem was that Sam's visions did not come with a date or time indication). This was to be an all out assault in all regions tarting with detonations and finishing with a deadly sweep in the ensuing two months with shoot to kill instructions. It was to be genocide on an unprecedented scale.

………….

Xander looked in on the sleeping Robbie… the three little ones knew he was safe, most demons could feel it if there was a dangerous intruder… the mismatch of aura and forced training, or the underlying mal-intent. They had been lucky so many times… he dearly hoped not too many.

Christopher cried for "Maaam" and Elsbeth began to whimper too. Xander squeezed his mate's hand and attended their children while Spike wandered over to continue to monitor Sam. The others were taking a break in their suite.

………………

It was Eddie who eventually spoke, "We are so happy now, I just can't lose them Jon…. I can't lose you… Not family… not again! If they find us, remember the old plan? You have to promise kill them and me…. Remember you promised!"

Jon smiled but the smile was filled with pain, as was their link, "And it won't be that hard if we have to now… not you and I at least…"

Eddie stared quizzically at his mate then realized almost thankfully, "If you die, I die at the same moment…. Mated pair." then whispered as he kissed his partner's shaking hands, "Sire and Xan are the same my love… "

"But Darling-heart… I just know I… can't … not with the little ones … I really… we need to find a way to get them to safety … I just don't think… I could ever… Oh Eddie… and then Sire and Xan… and their…" He trailed off. Eddie felt it through the link and stood quietly embracing his partner… there were no words. The children were sleeping. Jon gazed at them for a time then simply collapsed to sit on the floor, knees pulled to his chest and remained there with his face in his hands.

Eddie had let his partner fall and could see the crimson drops falling on the floor from underneath the pale fingers, then felt the absolute distress through their mating link. They wouldn't lose again… he just knew somehow the family would survive, and he sent that feeling through the link but knew that nothing he could say would make it better.

He checked the children then took two thick rugs from the one of the bunks and tugged his partner to standing.

He led his lovely vampire outside. It was a clear night and bitterly cold, but they lay between the two warm layers under the stars and made love… desperately at first but then gently, adoringly, and as though it was their last night on Earth. In the end, both exhausted, they shared their tears and reassurances, speaking quietly and stroking each other. Jon crept back into their familial bed just as the sun began to rise, while Eddie returned from their evening of necessary comfort, and took over the vigil with Sam, and continued the Email monitoring.

…..

Robbie, Sam and the five children were happily playing on a huge picnic rug on the other side of the 'swing' tree. Elsbeth and Christopher were just crawling, and quite happy to compete with Sam's Missy as one of their blue cousins rolled a ball in a game of 'fetch' for them. Missy, infinitely faster seemed to 'let them win'.

The two would no doubt inherit their father's darker locks as they matured… but for now, the fair fuzz was growing into real hair and their first tooth had arrived simultaneously, to the distress of Jessie who was the first to be 'bitten' and hair tugged at the same time, by Elsbeth as usual!... Spike had his suspicions… Elsbeth was too good at that 'stuff' not to know, and seemed to grin when he chastised her while prizing her tiny hand from her cousin's abused fur!.

Elsbeth had apparently been Spike's 'fault' so had extraordinary ocean blue eyes, while Christopher had a most unusual emerald green with streaks of brown 'spokes' leading to an outer deep green 'rim', a perfect combination of his parentage. They were equally treasured.

Sam was lying on an old sun bed with his head on a pillow, covered by a rather tatty crocheted comforter and looking very pale. Xander did notice him smile as the little folks all decided that Robbie was 'fair game' and abandoned their games to descend en masse to climb all over his reclining figure. The children (even the little ones) were rewarded by a hearty laugh and inevitable 'tickling' by the big man. The peels of small children's laughter and excited barking of the dog were easily heard back in the house.

Xander stood by the shaded bedroom window and stared sadly.

His partner sidled up behind him, slid cool arms around the slim torso and licked the mating mark on his neck. Xander shivered, but the only thing Spike felt through the link was sadness.

"Penny for your thoughts luv." Spike felt the unneeded breath and heard the sigh.

"C'mon pet, better out than in." He waited, then addressed Xander in a Sire's tone, as his Childe rather than his Mate, "I will help, but you must tell me Childe." There was still no response.

Xander yipped as his Sire's fangs buried themselves deep into his neck and took stolen blood. The fledgling vampire began to feel vaguely dizzy and his legs seemed to simply… give out. Spike sank to the floor with him and held him in a loving hug. Weakened, Spike knew Xander would be more compl iant.

"Now tell me pet… I know the whole 'massacre' bloody Initiative worry is all there but figure that's not what's hurtin' you right now. Tell your old Sire here… what is it that's got you in such a state?" He felt the hitched sob and waited.

Xander rolled in Spike's embrace and now half on his knees, he hugged Spike around the waist, buried his head against the cool torso. The comfort allowed it, and quiet tears were interspersed with the explanation, "Oh Sire… I missthesun!… I sh..shouldn't… b… but I really do… I miss the sun! an….nd w…watch… ching them… ours… an…nd not being there… 's hard… And what if they a…attack us is in the day?…. We… we'll be dust and they'll… Oh I'm sorry Sire… I'm… ss….orry… I just feel…." The younger vampire trailed off.

Spike knew the feeling of loss and frustration as well, but needed to be strong for the new Vampire, so simply held on and offered his neck. Xander raised himself and bit down hard to be immediately comforted. Sire's blood… Mate's blood… the love, and the empathy through the strong connection. He calmed and withdrew his fangs but continued to lick the wound rhythmically for some time.

Eventually Spike stood his partner up and led him back to their bed. The licking had done it to both of them, and despite the distress, they were highly aroused. Spike began by gently stroking his mate's thick hair with one hand, (taking off the eye patch in the process), while caressing his Mate to full hardness with his other hand through the denim of Xander's pants.

As the shadows elongated, all the vampires emerged silently. They observed a scene that would suit all of them until the end of days. Sam was up and pottering around, cleaning up the kitchen. The Sire stopped them at the door to appreciate the moment. They were all so worried about what was to come, that it was small pleasures and quiet moments that mattered even more.

It was apparent that the littlest cousins had been fed by Robbie recently (he volunteered often… enamored by the pretty blonde haired children with their broad single toothed grins and wide eyes). To date his technique 'needed some work', generally resulting in many smiles from the little ones and a rather attractive 'splatter painting' of all the surrounds, and inevitable special finger effects in various colors and textures as dropped food was rubbed liberally onto the background 'canvas' by tiny hands. But some food did seem to make it to the intended destination as the children were healthy and happy.

The large new ranch style kitchen, with all its cupboards and new style appl iances, was still a little unfamiliar to the elderly gent, and his audience smiled as he grumbled about who had 'put the serving dishes there', and 'new fandangled door handles'. The family eating area at the end of the kitchen was substantial and tiled, and wonderful when it came to cleaning up after the 'fabulous five'. He mopped it swiftly and easily.

Despite all the threats, from outside, and the challenges of 'boring daily life on the farm', Sam really was truly happy for the first time he could remember. He had been 'Grampa Sam' for so long now that he simply could not imagine his life without the children … or his lovely boys. His visions were back and debilitating, but he knew why and had support.

His observers saw the older man reach over to spend a moment patting his loyal Missy. She had been waiting patiently on her mat by their 'new' back door as always, but had moved to her master as she felt his need for comfort. The vampires watching the scene had no idea just what passed between the two, but they caught a few words as he tried to convey to his loyal hound how proud and thankful he was of his family. They saw Missy lick his hand as though to concur with the words, and the old man sighed a barely audible 'Yeah'.

The three had intended to keep out of his way and silently fix something to eat before setting out to do their own daily tasks. Instead each quietly took a few seconds to acknowledge their elder with a soft touch, a pat or a hug. Sam simply sighed and reciprocated with a smile. It always seemed to be the calm before the storm for their lot … but all that meant was that the calm was… to be savored.

……….

The following afternoon the family enlisted the help of the Margaret and Brenda (their lovely teenage neighbors) to watch the babies and toddlers who were all taking their nap. The girls had strict instructions not to answer the phone or door unless the number was recognized or it was their parents knocking.

The family and the senior D' Azpuras investigated the complex network of escape routes that Spike and Jon had developed over the months… Robbie was bent almost double so as not to hit his head in the tunnel and was heard to say, "Looks like someone fought for the other side in ' Nam'! This is brill iant!"

Spike (who was in the lead) paused in his tracks and responded, " Master Vampire mate! Catacombs of Rome (Ok wasn't there for the building, but used 'em during the war), Sewers of London or any bloody city, castles always do the escape routes." He saw the incredulous looks on his family and friends faces, "Oh come on people!... Hands up who hasn't been in the underground of one city or another? Saved millions in the World War II and the bloody Swiss have got a whole network through the mountains ready when that human lot all decide to push the big red button. And now we've got our own." Jon grinned, it was his accomplishment too. And his partner was the only one of the group – apart from Missy - who hardly had to bend.

None of the little network of tunnels was particularly long, but all took them to places where they might 'slip away'. Xander grinned as he noted the tiny home made periscopes at three points, giving view back to the farm and remember the giggles about 'Hogan's Heroes' when he was asked to make them. The trapdoor exits were perfect however, technology courtesy of one Vampire Harris, as was the scaffolding that held them.

Never had the family been more thankful of their 'paranoia' and back on the surface they spoke earnestly with the D'Aspuras regarding strategy. They would not abandon their kind neighbors and they now had the danger dates.

They had all been 'passed' by the Initiative before, but they did expect another visit. It was decided that the D'Azpuras would be on a 'trip' (happily ensconced in Chateau d' Sam for the dangerous weeks. And both parents would occasionally log in via a site in Hawaii). Sounded wonderful Nic's employees!

They all worried, and the issue of the explosive implants had not been resolved… An SMS late on the sixth afternoon that simply read, "Dawn" changed everything.


	29. Chapter 29

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 29

The 'Fab Five' were all in the enormous bath together. Eddie and Xander almost as wet as the children, and the floor of the bathroom was getting its usual wash. Elsbeth and Chris were at the 'shallow end' between Jessie's legs, while Willow and Sam 'annoyed each other' at the other.

There were so many toys floating around, that there was little attention being given to actual cleaning, although Eddie's three eventually insisted on having their fur soaped up as it had become quite the tradition to make 'punk spikes' all over their bodies. The two bearers of children had simply rolled their eyes a few weeks earlier when Sam II excitedly demonstrated the how to … after explaining "when Unca Spike was here…"

They had installed a hand held shower on a flexible arm, so when the soapy little folks finally stood, they could be gently rinsed off. Eddie's three were still fascinated, and a little worried by the fact that their little cousins still had no fur or tail. Oddly the difference in color seemed not to concern them whatsoever.

On this particular afternoon, however, when it was explained again that the twins were not able to grow tails, Little Willow looked sadly thoughtful. She then stared Xander determinedly in the eye and said, "Well we've gotta make 'em" one! If'n they wear f'r a bit then maybe they can just… get them too … 's not hard! Mine jus' growed! 'n look! Then they c'n do this!" She lifted her little tail and wiggled it from side to side… obviously a new trick.

Xander simply kissed the thoughtful little love and smiled at Eddie. And the rest of the afternoon was spent 'constructing tails' for the cousins. Xander was just relieved that his two were in nappies, so the staples and glue used to affix the cotton wool clad cardboard and the large nappy pin of said tail to the small person was on the outside. But the sparkle of pride and satisfaction in Little Willow's eyes as she saw her cousins adorned with their 'extra bits' was utterly priceless.

The following day it was Spike's turn to stand at the window. It was a clear sky and the morning sun prohibitive to vampires. He could just see Willow, Jess and Sam II playing on the swing while his two crawled and played happily on a rug (tails still in place at the insistence of little Willow) They were in clear sight under a tree nearer the garden. But as Xander's arms embraced his partner, Xander noted it wasn't the children Spike was looking at. 

Eddie was wandering about, thick garden gloves and a pair of cutters in hand, cutting flowers to bring inside. The little blue demon looked like an advertisement for the 'good life'. He had a tattered old straw hat on, loose checked red shirt that clashed with his skin color partnered with a pair of old faded and frayed jeans. But it was actually the wide flower basket that had Spike transfixed.

"Never thought I'd say this Spike… but 'penny for your thoughts'?"

The wistful reply gave Xander an inkling of the issue. "Me ol' mum used to do that… pick flowers for inside… Our place in Surrey… until she got too sick… Used to go out with the basket then spend all afternoon arranging them… never realized how much I missed roses until now… Oh Pet… She would have loved the children… spoiled them rotten… but sigh…"

Xander pulled his contemplative mate flush against him, then scraped his fangs across his Sire's neck, "Well… maybe we could pretend to make some more… hmmm?"

Some hour or so later two rather satisfied vampires joined Jon and Sam to begin the tasks of the day. Jon smirked as he clearly recognized the smell of their coupling.

Xander's carpentry work had increased over the months (periscopes notwithstanding!). Tables, high chairs, feature items all back on the agenda… The difference was their method of sale, Ebay or 'commissioned only' were the standard. As the worry regarding the Initiative increased, the direct sale increased, Ebay had to be abandoned.

Encouraged by Nicholas, whose own business gradually changed over to the 'Xander label' for all their office needs, many others in the town found themselves with wonderful feature tables in their waiting rooms, beautiful board room settings, or functional works of art in their own homes.

Like Kathleen, Nick acted as the agent, kept records and paid the tax. The difference being that the agency fees were business standard (ie less) and the money was all electronically transferred to a trust for the children attached to the Aurelian accounts in Switzerland. Xander reassured Eddie and Jon that it was for all the children, not just those identified in the USA.

As always the Swiss had been unwelcoming of any outside dictates for their territory and the Initiative had never been successful at 'sweeping' the land there. The banks of the tiny country were legendary for maintain secrecy as it pertained to their clients. Spike was Master William on the account, and his Childer, Jon and Xander were both of the Aurelian line and had automatic access according to its specifications. The bank they dealt with in Geneva had swift methods for identifying family and legitimacy when it came to vampires. The elder Aurelian added Eddie and Sam's name to the signatories, in case the vampires were dusted. If Angel was still alive by some miracle then he would also have access.

In amongst their digging ventures, Jon and Spike had focused on stockpiling food and supplies in various places. Burying them in the dead of night miles from their home and fanning out so no matter what direction they had to run in, there would be something for their ragtag bunch to live on, at least for a few days. Jon also tended their new livestock. His love of animals tested by the prospect that they might have to run and leave their stock to fend for themselves… He lovingly vaccinated, tended wounds, birthed and impregnated.

Spike marveled at his adoptive Childe's veterinary skills and the connection with his charges, particularly as Jon regularly collected blood from the bigger members of their various herds. Somehow the cows, sheep and goats… seemed to understand why and apparently willingly gave as he never had to restrain them in any way. Jon never took too much and never from a pregnant female. The animals without exception, stood very quietly as he siphoned off the precious liquid from a surface vein. He never failed to lick the hole closed with his own saliva and thank the animal sincerely before feeding them extra grain and offering water.

Eddie and Robbie's work in the garden became more frantic as Sam's visions increased in intensity. They bottled, pickled, dried and froze what they could, and sold the rest. As ever, the market garden was extraordinary under Eddie's deft hand. The money made was spent on improving the lot.

In the early hours of the morning two days after Willow's cryptic "Dawn" message, Xander lay with his partner still embedded in him… both 'coming down'. Spike felt the angst through the link…

"Can't have been that bad, Pet? Seem to recall you moaning and… kind of still 'here' at your request." Spike gave a little prod with the still semi hard member, but the problem was not one that might be comforted via that method.

Xander sighed then pulled off with a slight 'plop', and turned to his Mate, his Sire, "It's not you honey… It was… Oh god, all of it! And thank you… wonderful." To emphasize his point Xander kissed his partner soundly. "But… um…. I was just thinking… If this all goes bad… and I know this is going to sound dumb, but if it does.. and we have to run… for a while… How are we going to bath the kids?… You know… and daipers?… not the friend of undercover agents or people in hiding! And what about food and water and…"

"You think Jon and I haven't planned for that!... Well maybe not if we have to run for months … but for days? If we don't use 'em, in fifty years or so there's gonna be a whole lot of farmers finding a tree or two that have a stash of nappies and preserved food underneath… not to mention the caves… Oh c'mon Pet... Witch still hasn't explained 'er bloody message!" Spike knew that at this point talk really was irrelevant so simply pulled his partner into a tight hug, burying his Childe's game face into his chest and inviting a comfort bite.

The trouble was Jon, Sam and he had had just such a conversation not two nights previously. If they had to run for a long time, the children would truly be in jeopardy. How ready could they really be?

The family was having dinner. Officially it was pizza, though the toppings really did belie anything that resembled a store bought version. It was winter so the basil was dried, the tomatoes were bottled (their own of course courtesy of Eddie's garden and Spike's cooking), the garlic and onions were from the hanging bunches in the shed (Robbie) and anything else was a bonus. Xander commenting that you simply couldn't order a pizza with eggs or roast potato slices on top where he came from. His comment completely lost as his little son squealed with delight and apparently yelled "Yumm", bouncing and slapping the table, causing a round of hilarity at the young fellow's enthusiasm – and apparent first word.

Eddie and Jon's children were neat eaters and enjoying their pieces, in fact all were on their second little slice before the adults had even had a taste. They were all sitting proudly on the new 'booster chairs' Unca Xan made for them. The chairs were almost like adult bar stools but had back and arm rests to keep the occupier safe. Each little person had their own brightly colored plastic plate with matching cup, filled with home made lemon cordial, and were trying so hard to be good because the adults all seemed to be worried about something, and their demon noses could smell tears. All the big people seemed very sad of late. The adults did notice the children making an effort… and somehow it made the angst escalate.

The littlest cousins were rather oblivious to the situation, and sitting in their high chairs were enjoying mashed pizza topping fed with a spoon, while enthusiastically squishing a small triangles of the pizza base and occasionally bringing it to their mouth to have a 'taste' or offering it to 'Da' as he fed them.

The adults had just finished eating when a loud ping from the computer indicating an Email stopped them all in their tracks. Robbie stood and did the honors. It was Oz's address, though it was quickly apparent that it was Willow sending the message.

"Wolfman says Hi. Playing groupie to that gig at the mo. Danny Boy can't stay away from the north west. Healer coming with…soon. DB has lowdown on the Key status. Tell the whole family when you're ready. Harsh and her choice…. we'll all grieve. Hi to fab five BTW… :hugs: W."

Again within minutes of the message, there was a flash in the lounge room behind them. A rather dazed Mikaela and Daniel had arrived.

Three little people scrambled down from their chairs. Willow had been the first to discover, two days ago, that if she screwed around with her back to the table, she could slide down the chair leg onto the floor under the table and 'escape'. The others had simply followed her lead. Daniel watched the three little people catapulting toward him and a combination of dizziness from the 'travel' and joy at seeing Eddie's lovely three caused him to fall to his knees and accept the enthusiastic greeting.

Mikaela simply steadied herself then moved into the kitchen to hug Sam and greet the rest of the family. Xander's two were quiet, unsure of what was going on, but eventually appealed, had faces wiped, bibs removed, and were lifted from their chairs into the safety of their fathers' arms, then allowed onto the floor to crawl toward their cousins and the 'excitement'.

Greetings over, the children were busy on the floor of the lounge room surrounded by building blocks and various toys.

For the first time Xander really became aware of his vampire status as Daniel reacted to his touch then dived back to hug his old friend even tighter… "Goddess… Xan you feel utterly… magical! Wonderful… And… I've missed you all … every day! But we do need to talk…"

"How urgent?"

"Soon."

"Can we put the kids to bed first… you know … an hour? Is there time?"

"Oh sure!"

They sat, drank tea and chatted idly and played with the children for a while. The little ones all gradually displayed tell tale signs of tiredness. Bottles were issued, beds entered and stories read. Daniel grinned as Robbie was commandeered by three little blue charges to read the Mr Brown book again! ("Mr Brown can Moo can you?" by Dr Seuss… apparently he was an expert moo-er).

The large man emerged some time later with the book tucked under his arm and a broad smile firmly in place. He grabbed Eddie's hand as he passed by the lounge to retake his seat. He leant down and kissed the top of the pretty blue head. "They're good kids Ed… really good kids."

Xander stayed to talk to Daniel while Spike put their two to sleep. With all the daily crawling and trying to keep up with cousins, it was a quicker process than book reading, though that too was becoming part of the ritual.

All the adults were now present and the neighbors had also just arrived, at the behest of Sam (concerned that they too were kept informed). Daniel began, "The Key is the one who might save us all."

Spike baulked at the suggestion and grief permeated the link. His Childe felt it. Dawn had been the little sister lost. Dawn represented hope and family… and grief in its rawest form. He could not save her… he couldn't get to her… because he too was a captive… the anguish was real. Spike had watched the girl he had pledged to keep safe all those years ago, being dragged away screaming to him, but he was unable to move, unable to help… the anguish was bright and real and ever-present.

Daniel knew the angst this caused the people who had known Dawn, so continued with an explanation. It was years on from the original watershed and Dawn had floated around Willow, eventually being able to converse after a fashion, pulsing in various rhythms and relaying her thoughts in the way a ball of energy might. To placate Spike's concern Daniel was careful to add that her distress at learning of the suffering of her friends was extreme, though when told of their family by Willow, her joy was obvious.

Now when all was at stake, she offered her energy. She had channeled her message to Willow via a young acolyte who spoke the words she was no longer able to express. She would communicate with Gaia to destroy all the Initiative facilities, by weather or earth movement, and use her own energy to boost the wards on demon strongholds for three months or so after, wherever they were still attacked directly. The political tide was turning, all they needed was time and the Initiative would be destroyed.

Spike stood in protest, "NO! It will destroy her!" Xander felt the utter distress through the link and saw a crimson tear track down his mate's cheek… "You can't… she can't… we can't lose her! Please Danny…"

The tall wiccan moved forward in time to catch the vampire on the way down. Spike's face was buried in the broad chest as Daniel he held him and continued quietly, almost speaking into Spike's hair. "She is already gone Will, she's gone. This is her last hoorah, her final curtain, and it's her choice… She wants this… for you. She still loves you, all of you. And she will honor the coven and her own heritage… but there is no way to bring her back, Will. This will release her from this dimension. It is an act of love and an act of relief for her! Three months or so and she will be free of this realm."

A teary Xander stepped up and accepted his partner, pushing his Sire's mouth to his own throat as they sat. Spike fed quietly for a time, but it was Xander who asked the question, "Will there be pain for her?"

"I don't believe so Xander, though it is difficult to tell. In her current state I don't think she is beholden to physical feelings…"

It was Xander's turn to shed a tear, but he managed to grind out, "What do we need to do?"

"You remember last time? Be ready to take shelter. Gaia is gathering her strength. Innocents will die. Don't let it be yours." Daniel looked pointedly at the bedroom as Sam arched in pain and slid to the floor with another onslaught of visions.

They now knew that they had but days for final preparations the trouble was to determine for what. The children all slept on. 


	30. Chapter 30

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh.  
Archived at:  
http/ Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 30

Daniel and Mikaela had examined the whole family, simply reviewing their general health and well being. The reasoning was in case they did have to escape. Residual illnesses could cause very real problems and the wiccans were here to help. Both witches were impressed with the children and the robustness of their parents. All three vampires were required to show their real face in order to have their true senses tested and fangs examined.

Daniel still gasped as Xander changed. The young vampire bit his wrist while Daniel was not looking and leaned forward in full game face, begging the large witch to, "Please drink, the truth is in our blood." Daniel felt oddly compelled to comply and it truly was magical. Love and acceptance and gratitude flowed easily with a single mouthful. The wiccan was stunned at the power of the message. Xander simply grinned, licked the wound, and stood to attend his children, but only after kissing the gentle witch's forehead and whispering, "See! I have a family thanks to you. Thanks to you…" He left Daniel teary eyed to be embraced by the lovely Mikaela..

The only medical worries were Robbie who had a dreadful case of athlete's foot, and Sam whose visions were becoming ever more problematic. Mikaela was giving Robbie relief for the first time in years, while Daniel was tending to Samuel after the last round of visions when the call to 'come home' came. They quickly decided to take Sam with them as they had previously. Missy pushed herself against her aging master. There was no question, she would go too.

This time as they prepared to leave, Sam was semi comatose, but all the little people still came to kiss Grampa Sam farewell and hug his loyal canine before they went on their 'holiday'. The farewell with the adults was less easy, tearful hugs were distributed as neither visitors nor residents were sure of seeing each other again. Farewells were said as if meeting again was not a possibility and tears flowed liberally, and the children were… very quiet. Elsbeth reached out from Spike insisting on one last hug from Grampa Sam.

She clung to their lovely benefactor until Xander was forced to pry the little girl from their lovely surrogate uncle/father, Elsbeth's wails of despair at being removed from the familiar arms expressed the fear and loss they all felt for a very different reason. She continued to reach desperately for Grampa Sam crying "Maam" as he disappeared with Daniel, Mikaela and Missy in a flash of light.

Her distress was so extreme that without thought Xander sliced his own wrist and let his tiny daughter enjoy a new liquid in her diet. She latched on and fell quiet. Elsbeth settled quickly afterwards but the adults had no such luxury and Eddie's three sobbed again quietly as they were taken to bed.

There was no question of sleeping alone as Jon and Eddie disappearing with their crew early. Spike looked at the distressed Robbie and simply took his hand as Xander carried their two up to their suite.

"'S why we bought a king size mate… No one should be alone tonight."

Robbie looked shocked, "I can't sleep in your family bed!"

"Course you can… but if it's all too much, and given Xan's record for kicking off the blankets…" It was said loud enough for Xander to hear as he ascended the stairs. Spike knew he could get a rise and lighten the mood … it worked.

Xander paused for a moment on the landing and interjected, "Hey Mr Steals-the-covers! I'd love to have a chance to sleep without a draft aft by midnight!"

Spike grinned at Robbie, noticed his confusion and dropped all pretence, "Listen mate, it's fine.. we've got a trundle bed up there if you're inclined… just don't want ya ta feel you've gotta sleep solo is all."

Robbie looked truly grateful, squeezed the hand he still held and simply answered, "That would be nice… Thanks." then followed Spike up the stairs.

The food stashes, friendly contacts through the coven and supply lines were attended to with a sense of urgency the following day. Spike, John and Robbie all worked on enlarging their cave so there would room for all of them. The imperative was not without cause.

On the second day after the wiccans returned to the coven, word came the attacks would occur in the next three days. Advice was to find safe haven, aware of the unknown nature of Gaia's wrath and the consequences of Dawn's intervention nor was there really any indication of how long it was to be for. The family was unsure of how to treat the warning. Their area of the world was susceptible to the instability of the volcanic nature of the North West region. If they were underground when an earthquake occurred, the chances of being buried alive were high. The decision was made to move to the cave in the next two days. They let their neighbors know.

Time was spent packing to leave on the following day. It was taking far too long.

Jesse was inconsolable, the children had been told they were going for a few days and could only take one favorite toy and their own 'bunny rug', but it was evident that she couldn't decide. She threw a full blown temper fit, before sitting on the floor amongst all her favorite things sobbing. It wasn't a normal temper tantrum… they all knew that. The tension in the house had been high for days.

Each of Eddie and Jon's brood had a purpose made tiny backpack (courtesy of an ancient Singer sewing machine) specifically designed only to take their favorite things and one change of clothes and a toothbrush.

Already on the verge of tears with sleepless nights and worry, Eddie was eventually rescued by the lovely Robbie, who sat down calmly with all three young Parsalas demons and explained that they "had to be responsible and carry their own things" and that it was "only while we're all on holidays", so their other toys would be here for after. Eddie listened to the speech, before turning and burying himself in Jon's embrace. They left the room so the little blue demon could have some 'down time'. Jon couldn't help but sympathize, he too was exhausted and fearing the worst. It should have all been over… and now everything was unknown… again!

Eventually Robbie had convinced Jesse to choose just two tiny toys. She determinedly stuffed them into her little bag, the tiny realistic sleeping tiger cub who "purred like Da" when squeezed, and a soft little dog that she had named 'Missy' (the color was right, the 'pedigree' questionable) were the privileged two.

The other two children had opted for bigger, single, soft animals. Robbie busied himself rolling each person's little 'bunny rug' up tight and pushed it into their bags, making some extra room for a change of clothes, toothbrushes, some underwear, and a tiny bag of sweets each that he had 'smuggled in'. He took particular care to have the faces of their treasured toys poking out of each little backpack, "So they can see where we've been when we're walking."

Robbie had also promised the children that he would carry two special books for night time stories and they could decided which. He grinned as the three solemnly handed him their choices then supervised in his own packing with great seriousness and attempted to assist. The children had, at least at some level, inherited their parents' sense of helping others, and Little Willow generously offered to carry his "toofbrushes", while Sam sat on the floor and rolled Robbie's relatively enormous boxer shorts ready for packing. Robbie had no doubt that they knew, at least at an intuitive level, what was going on.

Eddie worked so hard in the garden on their last day that he fell asleep at the dinner table. Jon looked apologetically at the other adults then carried his lovely partner to their bed and snuggled in alongside. The vampire woke at around midnight to sobbing and words of "Sorry… Oh I am so so…"

"Talk to me my love…"

"Oh Jon…" Eddie buried his face against his beautiful partner's throat and cried like a small child. Jon simply held on tight.

As the blue demon calmed so Jon loosened his hold and ventured a query, "Can I help?"

It brought on another flood of tears, leaving Jon at quite a loss. "Have I done something? Please Ed… you know I'm no good at guessing… just tell me…"

"I… Oh Gahh… hic .. I wan…nted our last nigh…ght to b be spe…cial an..nd huge breath I sl..eeping… and…hic I've-ruined-everything-and-if-it's-the-end-then…. Oh Jon! Love you… Jus…st …"

"Ya old duffer! C'mon…" Jon lifted the pretty blue face and kissed him soundly. "Wouldn't matter if it was ten minutes or five hours now would it! Let's just make a lovely memory right now… are you up to it?"

Eddie melted into his partners arms and they consummated their love one more time in the familial bed. Neither dared guess if they would be back soon, or ever.

Xander lay between Spike's legs as he leaned against the head board of their bed. The children were beside them and Robbie on the trundle bed, snoring a little. They were listening to their favorite music being played quietly as they looked through photo albums before burying them in a large plastic bag at the top corner of the top paddock (along with personal papers referring to anything to do with the extended family) for fear the Initiative might 'sweep' the house. The memory sticks from Sam's old digital camera's held the images anyway. If they could not come back, at least they would have that.

They had word around midnight. The raids were due to start in two days' time in Oregon. They had already begun in other areas. Gaia was true to her word and the earth had begun to get angry. Tornadoes wiped out two facilities in Oklahoma and Georgia, while earthquakes had knocked out the three Californian facilities one in Turkey and one in Pakistan. There were reports of bad weather on the way and remembering the previous freeze they all agreed to leave the next evening. They had still to hear from Willow regards Dawn and just how the 'protection' was to work.

Xander rose a couple of hours later having not really slept, and began frantically cleaning everything. Spike saw to the children before packing food parcels to carry as much as he could to their cave home before the sun came up, and worried about their food and water supplies.

He was wondering about the wisdom of them running given the weather/earthquake when the D'Azpura's all arrived on their doorstep… By foot. They had been sent an urgent message by a member of the resistance near the local coven headquarters. It killed all doubt It had been one pm when they got the news, two of the local witches had been taken for questioning that evening, and it seemed these were not the usual Oregon troops, but specialty Initiative operatives that had come up from the southern states to 'help out' their seemingly ineffectual northern colleagues. The sweeps were targeting all the previously suspected individuals and properties in the state, no exceptions.

Their four lovely neighbors took more supplies with them but departed immediately through the tunnels, heading for the cave hideout.

Spike burned three CD's of computer data, then reformatted the hard drive. Similarly all messages on the home phone were checked, by and large they were blank or wishing Sam a 'Happy holiday' which fitted with the story that he had simply taken the children away for a break in another state, they left them. The 'last call' out was to the internet provider, so no real problem.

They fed the animals, releasing those they could and leaving enough grain behind to sustain them all for a time at least. They also left the barn open to the home paddock, hoping that at least the larger animals would find their way inside in a storm. The chickens and ducks were left in their free range pen. At least they were safe from foxes or other smaller predators that way.

By six, the children were all snuggly dress and being fed for the last time before everything was packed away, the house neat and tidy as though left naturally. By seven there was a cheery note on the door regarding 'Sam's' woodwork, and the fact that he was on holiday for a month inviting any visitors to please call again. By seven thirty they were in the tunnel. And by midnight the Initiative had come to pay another visit.

The progress had been slow through the tunnels as little people and a larger amount of extras were carted through with them, but it did not matter. At least this way they would be well away from the house before anyone would see footfalls. If they had dogs there might be more of a problem.

Eddie and Spike were the smallest of the adults so carried the twins in a front sling custom made, though Eddie only had to bend a few times. The other children were stoic about their escape but an hour later, only half way up the steep hill Sam II whimpered a little as his foot slipped on a rock. Xander realized that despite the moonlight, the children would still be having a struggle seeing their path so simply picked up the youngster and slung him onto the top of his own pack. Sam held on tight to his Uncle's ears, eventually sitting a little straighter and opting for a hair grip (Xander now appreciating the niceties of a bridle as the little fists tugged at his long locks). Jon consequently picked up Willow, and Robbie took Jess in similar fashion.

Once the family was settled the three vampires and Robbie pushed several larger rocks in to place at the entrance of the cave.

There were four main chambers – albeit small but sufficient. The rear three would be used for sleeping and the rather larger one housing the 'family' area (complete with shower curtain and camp toilet at the rear. The two resident tunnelers had busied themselves making a very deep hole just a little way from the entrance (now covered with a log) which would act as their waste disposal.

The children settled quickly, the bedding had been laid down some week or two previously. The exhausting walk, a warm drink, and the familiar smells of their favorite blankets and toys all helped. And for the older two girls wrapped in the warmth of their sleeping bags, it was having their parents there this time that made all the difference.

They heard the soldiers arrive, this time by helicopter and soon after a standard troop carrier. The smashing of a window left no doubt as to their intent were anyone to be found inside.

The three vampires strained to hear what was said.

"Sir, no one is present Sir."

"Then you know what to do Lieutenant! Evidence, these idiots around here reckon this guy is clean! F#$ing Governor is an idiot that's fairly clear… one sweep in three years … pffft ridiculous! Guy living here has a file two inches thick! 'Never charged' BS Probably paid some poor bastard to do his records… Find everything… anything! We'll get this guy when he comes back … but let's make the case water tight." The crunch of heavy boots in their driveway confirmed movement and crash from inside the house made Eddie flinch a little.

Spike fell into game face when he heard it.

They all waited tense and quiet. There were dogs. Fifteen minutes later more crunching of boots.

"Right what have we got Lieutenant?"

"Ahhh Still very little Sir. The computer is clean and messages are all legit. Last dialed number was the Net but the history has been cleared. Old man was probably just looking up porn and figured he'd better.."

"That's enough speculation soldier! Papers? Photographs?"

"Couple with his two kids sir. Medical records show in and out of hospitals 'til the last year or so. Seems he took in the kids from some girl from England who got herself knocked up out here on holidays."

"All well and good, but give me some evidence."

"That's the thing Sir there is none! The dogs have found other scents around but they could have been from neighbors or friends!"

"This 'man' has been investigated three times that I know of… the whole children thing is very odd. Send the dogs on a sweep of the property, we'll find his little secret."

Two bloodhounds and two Alsatians were set free to sniff through the house. They were then set out to mark out increasing circles until finally one of the bloodhounds took off up the hill.

"Sir! I think we have something, Sir!" The families cowered to the back of the three caves as far as they could from the entrance. Despite the rocks in the way they knew the dogs would find them now they were this close.  
Xander and Spike held hands and Spike did something he had never done before, he called for Dawn through the magical link. Chanting in Latin, he called for her and kept calling. Xander and Jon both picked up on the words, as did the others.

They were trapped, there was no harm in trying.

They could hear the dogs approaching and the handlers' heavy breathing and various complaints as the men followed their charges up the hill…

Xander watched in horror as a sharp nose pressed through the tiny opening at the base of one of the entrance rocks. Frantic digging ensued, and moments later the rock began to be shifted aside.

They were sure they were doomed. The couples all held hands and Spike grabbed Robbie's at the last moment. "Guess this's it then, pet."

The rock rolled aside at the same moment a blinding green flash enveloped the cave.

The flashlight scanned the cave, pointing straight at them, yet the soldier reported, "Nothing here Sir. Probably just chasing a fox. Sorry sir." 


	31. Chapter 31

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh...

Archived at:  
http/ Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.

Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 31

As the group returned empty handed the Commander barked, "Report! Soldier."

The Lieutenant stepped in front of the dogs and their handlers. "Sir there was nothing in the caves Sir. It looked like an old fox's lair Sir."

"And what about the paddocks and copse of trees?"

"Again Sir, nothing untoward. We did find an area in the top paddock recently dug over Sir…"

"And?"

"Well, it seems to be where this guy buries any dead stock Sir… the area was limed and several larger bones were found, Sir."

Spike reached over and pulled Jon forward for a sound kiss. It had been his idea to 'disguise' the burial place of their plastic wrapped precious things in such a way, even finding a couple of old femurs and a cow's skull (plus some offal from a couple of chickens and a bag of blood and bone fertilizer, and bag of lime from Eddie's garden).

"And the house?"

"Evidence of others staying Sir, but according to neighbors, and the previous history of the suspect Sir, he tends to host other mentally challenged… ahh confused… individuals on occasion Sir"

"Enough with the niceties son, F#$ing lunatic hosting fellow crazies… Humpff… cheap labor is what I call it…"

There was a very long pause.

"Alright, I want twenty four seven surveillance on both this and the next property anyone goes in or out I want them dead."

Eddie couldn't hear the conversation as well as the vampires but heard Jon gasp and whisper, "Mike!" They knew that one of the teenagers from the town was coming up to tend the animals while the neighbors were 'on holidays'.

"Sir, there may be a problem with that Sir."

"What now!"

"Sir, the D'Azpuras… the neighbors have organized for a friend to visit both properties while they are absent, just to tend animals and the like, Sir.

"He clean?"

"Yes Sir. There is no record of anything untoward Sir. He is the son of the local butcher."

"We have any record of what he looks like?"

"Yes Sir…"

"Fine then he's the only one."

There was more crunching of boots then the tone dropped. The two leaders of the raid had obviously moved away from the main group and were speaking more privately. Spike moved to the entrance of the tunnel and listened intently.

"Sir, if I may speak frankly?"

"Go ahead."

"I recommend we simply put monitoring equipment on both properties Sir. We can install remote cameras at the beginning of the dead end road, and focused on the main yard and front of each property. With respect Sir, we need the men to continue the sweeps."

The commander simply grunted, there was a pause, "Very well… have your men set it up quickly then we pull out. I want the monitors watched 24/7 is that clear!"

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir"

Less than an hour later the cameras had obviously been installed, as the helicopters rotors whined into action and the troop vehicle pulled away.

The family had never been more grateful for a lot of disinfectant and some babies' soiled nappies, all of which must have kept the tunnel entrance in the laundry from being discovered.  
The adults relaxed for the first time that night. Spike smelt tears and suddenly realized that the D'Azpuras may not have been able to hear the conversations. He squeezed Xander's hand hard and crawled over to their 'room'. The quick debrief evoked more tears, but this time grateful ones.

Nic hugged his wife to his chest and put a gentle hand on Spike's shoulder and squeezed. No words were needed. Spike left them to the sound of Patty's sobs of relief.

……………….

They were never so pleased that they had 'put in' tunnels as in the next weeks. Spike did the first reconnoiter and came back with the news that there were only two tiny spy cameras on their property. One set up on the barn overseeing the main yard and front door, and the other on a power pole facing the rear entrance and Eddie's shed. They could not be sure of the range nor angles the cameras could take in, but erred on the cautious side. And were able to enter and exit the barn from behind the camera's eye, the chicken coop likewise at the rear and the house from the laundry.

On the fourth night the vampires headed down the hill. Jon moved swiftly to steal the few eggs laid since Mike had been, and collect blood, while Xander filled two water containers before diving down into the tunnels again and joining Jon to silently collect some milk (not much, but enough). Meanwhile Spike raided the house for a bizarre list of supplies: more disposable nappies; a few plastic bags; a pack of cards; some paper, pens and crayons; a tube of toothpaste; bottle of scotch; canister of tea… and the bottle of Worchester sauce (if he couldn't have texture in his blood these days then he could 'bloody well do flavor!').

It took them three trips to push their booty through the narrow tunnels and carry it all up the hill, but worth every effort… not the least of the thrill being the foiling of the Initiative surveillance. Not once while they were all performing their tasks, had Spike heard the whine of the camera or seen the green light indicating movement had been detected or that they were actually being monitored. It seemed the nightly check was all rather cursory, consisting of two local soldiers driving half way up the drive at around eight in the evening, checking all the doors, the cameras, having a smoke, while they chatted for a while before wandering off to the next house.

The family had been eating relatively well, though all ached to go outside and the other adults particularly envied the vampires' speed and superior skills. They still heard helicopters fly by on the odd occasion, so the risk was too much unless preternatural hearing, stealth and speed were at their beck and call. The time was passed playing cards, drawing, writing and reading, and all three families fell into a routine of sleeping when the young ones did.

On the sixth day the first of the storms arrived, enormous electrical storms the like of which had only been seen in the area when Mt St Helens blew more than twenty five years previously. It knocked out the power to the whole town and surrounds… but had little effect on the hidden families… other than to give them a true whiff of freshness as the first rain started and the dust gave the lovely 'newly wet' aroma.

When the earth began to rumble at the end of the second week, however, it was an entirely different matter. Staying in their cave was no longer an option. A drastic decision was needed, and after a quiet conversation they came to a reluctant conclusion. They would be safer nearer or even in one of the buildings. Pitching a tent was out of the question, but there was a small out building at the rear of the barn and a tunnel nearby if immediate escape was needed. Xander was sure he could rig up an extra canopy to protect were the tremors to violent. The prospect of more dramatic earth actions were not discussed.

The vampires took off that evening. Eddie could just make out the three figures sprinting down the hill at lightening speed with as much as they could carry. They would leave the survival essentials in the caves and take the rest back. The Initiative had not checked on the property for two nights, no doubt preoccupied with the power blackouts that now spanned almost the entire west coast. If all remained quiet, then perhaps there would be some hope of sanctuary in the barn of their own home. In the early hours of the morning, the two older girls, Nic and Patty, Robbie carrying Sam and the others carrying various charges, pushed the rocks across the cave entrance then sprinted down the hill. They slipped into the tunnel near the back corner, emerging rather more 'soiled' than they began but as each person, their charge and their supplies entered the old wood shed, there was relief.

Gaia shuddered again at around seven in the morning. It was a precursor. The vampires all felt it and were panicked. It was day time! Eddie and Robbie busied themselves retrieving several tarpaulins from the rear of the chicken shed and doing their best to stack hay bales around the edges of their tiny abode to brace the walls or cushion blows… or something. They flung the tarps over the top of every one and huddled underneath. At around twenty past nine, the earth trembled, a minute later it shook a little more, then finally gave a roar of its own that equated to terror for every sentient creature and began to express her rage fully.

Hay bales fell into the barn and the animals fled into the open in fear, as only they could, standing, then sitting terrified in the middle of their home paddocks. The poultry… all went eerily silent initially … but as the shaking began in earnest squawked panicked appeals to any who might release them.

The shaking went on for almost two minutes. The family was under shelter but not truly safe. The vampires braced themselves above their family huddled in the hay bale corner. Robbie stood with them. The structure buckled and groaned but held by and large. They heard coach bolts snap and wood groan and complain as it buckled with the undulations of the earth but it held.

The after shocks were almost as big as the initial wave. As the third one came, something heavy crashed over the protective bodies. When all went quiet, Xander hauled Spike from under the fallen beam, they were both thankful it had not landed anywhere else. Spike's forearm was badly bruised, possibly broken, but there was no fuss Xander, simply opened his wrist and fed his Sire. Three more aftershocks followed but they were small in comparison. They were grateful for the tarp… and the remaining roof structure, as the rain began again.

Jon finally offered a suggestion from left field, "Local radio station."

Spike had fallen unconscious after feeding, so it was up to the other five adults to do the "What the…?"

"We need the news… the local news… We can do ear phones! We just need some decent ..."

Eddie answered "Bottom drawer, the bottom drawer in the kitchen… it's ancient and tinny but… it's there. I'll get it."

Robbie jumped in, "No Ed… the kids need you … let me OK? Something happens… just… let me OK?"

Eddie nodded sadly and pulled the three little ones to him before he grabbed the big man's hand and kissed it with reverence and in gratitude.

There was no power to the house, so no way to recharge anything. The little old radio and extra stash of double A batteries were all they had unless power was restored. Sadly the vampires could all still hear the high pitched whine of the cameras. The power outage had no effect on them. As Robbie eased his large form into the tunnels again, he worried. Thus far their escape routes had held, but if the Initiative returned, which was inevitable, they were now too close to the house and now lacked their early warning system.

A new round of tremors came and went intermittently throughout the night… the children were very quiet and huddled with the D'Azpura girls when not in their parents' arms. They realized that Robbie was probably right regards a revisit from their persistent torturers. Though took heart as a radio report gave out that "Hundreds of government and public buildings had been destroyed across the state, and the nation".

The electrical storms continued for five days straight, the torrential rain accompanying them, quite uncharacteristic for the season or the region. On the sixth day a report that Mount Ranier was stirring and evacuations from the Seattle region were starting, did not bode well. Mount St Helens was a way off, but now very active again, it seemed the Cascades were 'on the move'. The implications for other mountains in the range were troubling but if Rainier blew it would at least act like a pressure valve for the North West.

The news reports from around the world were extraordinary and fragmented. Tsunami's, devastating earthquakes, violent storms, volcanic eruptions, landslides and all manner of bizarre occurrences were manifesting globally. Religious groups of all varieties were calling it Armageddon.

The shakes and the rumble of thunder and the pelting rain became so constant, that they all became a little blasé. Sitting inside the shed with its semi collapsed roof, now with uprights so firmly wedged against each other that it was impossible to shift them, the family counted its blessings. They still had access to the tunnels, though for how much longer was difficult to say with the rain and the quakes making for a dangerous combination.

The following evening near disaster struck as Jon and Spike returned from their 'food raid' for milk, blood and eggs. Spike had found nine eggs and took the bucket of blood from Jon as he struggled through the tunnel with the milk as well. The storm was still raging above and the floor of the tunnel was now rather muddy. They had taken down gravel when first constructing it, but it was not enough to cover all the floors.

Spike was ahead and almost to the opening when another almighty shudder began. He yelled back to the other vampire who was moving as fast as he could. Spike was at the entrance and handed two buckets to the worried Xander, one of eggs and the other half filled with blood. He had just cleared the tunnel and reached back to collect the milk from Jon when the shaking worsened he lost his balance and fell onto his backside the milk sloshing down his front. He saw Jon's hand at the entrance of the tunnel but watched in horror as the earth gave way and the entrance collapsed, swallowing Jon with it.

Despite the ongoing quake, Spike and Xander scrambled to his rescue, digging the mud with bare hands until they found a familiar arm. Spike pulled it as hard as he could but Jon was wedged fast. Xander sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening, thanking them it was one of their non breathing family that was caught as many minutes passed before they finally cleared his filthy face. They had dug down almost four feet now and concentrated on clearing enough space around their friend to tug him free.

Jon had every confidence in his rescuers, however began to worry after five or six attempts at freeing him came to naught. The mud seemed to have a suction hold on him. He finally began to rock back and forth to loosen the area around his legs and when the other two vampires pulled him with all their preternatural strength, he literally 'popped' out with as slurping sound. He was filthy so simply stripped naked and stood grinning his gratitude at his fellow vampires as they did the same then let the rain wash a great deal of the sludge from their arms and hair.

John's shoes were buried somewhere in the tunnel – it was the least of their problems. The access to the rest of the network was now gone. 


	32. Chapter 32

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh...

Archived at:  
http/ Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.

Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

PART 32

The weather had closed in again and had the tunnels still been open, the danger of a collapse would have been too great to use them.

The three bedraggled and very nude vampires were given what precious few clothes the others had, which accounted for Spike now sitting in one of Brenda's favorite cardigans and overly short pair of Eddie's sweats. His fellow vampires were dressed in similarly ill fitting attire. Jon's ensemble of Nic's favorite sports jacket and his own 'spare' pants was a treat. Xander made do with his own boxers and an extremely oversized sweat shirt from Robbie, his slimmer, effeminate build never more obvious as he tucked his knees under his chin, and enjoyed the warmth of the enormous garment.

Eventually they heard Mike's old jalopy groan its way up the potholed driveway after nearly three days of misery, huddled together under the tarpaulin. At least they had plenty of water as pointed out by Robbie, whose attempt at humor on day two after the rescue, fell rather flat. But he was correct. They were able to collect water, literally by the bucket load.

Mike was a 'good kid', even by Spike's estimation. And as they listened to him grumble his way around the yard, whistling his disbelief at the amount of damage that various buildings had sustained, and muse regards what the owners might think, they smiled. Fortunately the poultry shed was still in tact. The cows had not been milked for days and were apparently starting to 'dry up'.

Mike continued to chat to himself as he worked, so in a strange sort of way, the whole family received an update… and all gave a wry smile at his, "Wave to the camera and say hi to soldier pricks" comment.

Afterwards the adults all agreed, if they made it out of this mess, Mike would find himself with a brand new vehicle to bump up their road in.

But the parents all worried. They had only managed half a bucket full of milk, courtesy of the desperation of the last excursion and that was over a week ago. Now they had run out.

Thankfully the twins were onto solids so did not need milk for primary sustenance, and it had been 'spread out' with additional hot water until now. The food was dangerously low or going moldy with all the rain and now they had another problem. One they knew inevitable, the little bottles of butane fuelling their cooker had finally run out.

The families all sat for almost a day shivering miserably in the cold, before Xander remembered. Without saying a word, he scrambled out from under the tarp and pushed through an earthquake induced hole at the rear of the main barn retrieving the prize he had desperately hoped was still there. Two, almost full, gas bottles and an old cast iron single burner. Their lives were a little better again for a time. At least the water they drank was now hot and they could cook rationed quantities of rice and tiny portions of the remaining dried herbs and root vegetables.

Gaia continued to rage. Nine days later, they were still listening to the radio every few hours. They carefully to turned it off as soon the news report was over. Ranier was indeed rumbling but as yet nothing. Mt St Helens in her usual fashion had spewed forth, not as violently as her first efforts in the eighties, but still throwing heated rock and ash into the atmosphere. According to reports, similar activity by numerous volcanoes worldwide threatened the world's crops. If more than a year's crops failed, millions would die. Yet the earth continued her assault.

More locally, under the tarp, the situation was rather more urgent. Food was running worryingly low. A few lentils, a little pasta and some dried herbs was all that remained. Fresh vegetables were long gone. Nappies were left on for longer and longer, then eventually left off… Those who needed to excrete, including small people, had to depart the shelter, inevitably returning saturated and miserable but beyond embarrassment as all present knew why and where they had gone. The large hole made by Jon's rescue becoming their default toilet.

The vampires hadn't eaten for nearly ten days, other than exchanging blood with each other. Robbie was already noticeably thinner when they entered their shelter. Now he, the D'Azpuras and Eddie were decidedly losing weight and very quiet, all stoically passing on what little food there was to the younger members of their group.

The twins fared reasonably well for the first few days, but as the food ran out, cried. Their bottles were filled with watered down milk or plain water, and they simply sobbed and sucked until they slept. Eddie's three initially complained of being hungry but as the situation became dire, ceased their complaints and simply huddled together, crying themselves to sleep when little tummies hurt with emptiness. The three vaguely remembered another time when they hid away, but there was no memory of hunger, this was so much worse.

The adults began to contemplate their options again.

They began to consider ways of accessing food. The vampires could probably make a sweep out and around the property. It would encompass almost five miles by the time they skirted through trees and around the outer edges of fences, the aim being to come to the 'food' areas from behind the cameras, much as they had done with their tunnels, but the weather was going to make the return trip with any reasonable booty difficult and unlikely to succeed.

Given the dreadful weather, the option of simply 'risking it' and heading for the hen house was considered and quickly dismissed. They wondered if they could bail up Mike at some point, act like vagrants and 'mug him' for food. That too was eventually discounted.

"Blackout"

Everyone turned to Xander.

They listened then all agreed… a camera blackout. They would literally taking out the barn camera, giving them some cover at least, so long as they used the buildings and natural rise of the earth for cover. The idea was ridiculously simple … cover the lens.

Covering the barn camera, gave them access the chicken coop and Eddie's shed where the chicken feed was kept. If they were quick enough they could steal what they needed, deliver it then remove the cover on the camera. Hopefully the Initiative would simply think it a glitch.

It worked for five days, the non blood drinkers of the families finally ate a little better, before the weather cleared for the afternoon and they heard an army truck bounced up the driveway. It was late afternoon, rather than their usual evening visit, and almost four weeks since any Initiative soldiers had physically checked the property. Only one pair of boots hit the ground, they heard a gun being cocked.

Nic pulled his wife and children to him, Eddie and Jon hugged theirs, and Robbie was pulled into a hug with Xan, Spike and the little ones. Spike's quick thinking providing each of the two, now rather 'chatty' little folks with the end of finger, licked and coated with a touch of their very last few teaspoons of precious sugar to suck. As the others held their breath, the noise of the children's sucking even sounded too loud.

They listened as the soldier obviously checked the two cameras, swearing under his breath regards 'all weather casing my ass.'

They heard the steps heading for the car again but they suddenly stopped. It was followed by the boots rounding the rear of the barn and coming closer, followed by the whine of some sort of electrical device. Eddie buried his face in Jon's neck as the sound continued to approach their hiding place… it was too reminiscent of when his original family was taken more than six years ago. He barely withheld a sob.

"Anyone there?" The voice sounded youthful and rather less than confident. Spike smelt fear and sweat, it did not auger well, a scared, trigger happy soldier was no one's friend.

"Show yourself!" The butt of a gun began to poke harshly into their overhead tarpaulin, and bang on the collapsed roof and their cover from the weather.

Before any of the families could react, Robbie shifted his weight and all but sprinted, pushing out from under the hefty material.

"Me. Me! Don't shoot, please don't shoot!" They heard the cocking of a gun and waited for the shot, but it didn't come.

"On the ground!" They all heard Robbie move, obviously now kneeling or lying in the mud.

"S..State your name and your business!"

The mature baritone voice was calm and resolved, in sharp contrast to his captor, "Robert R McKenzie, 55689127, warrant officer, infantry, fifty first company, retired. Business here, trying to survive… Sir."

The young soldier was utterly thrown. The man outranked him in age and obviously experience. "Right, good… Um… I have a detector! And it wasn't just you in there! State the name and purpose of your companions!"

He had been instructed to kill anyone found on the property, and had already failed with W.A. (retired) R.R. McKenzie. He raised his gun instead and pointed it at the enclosure.

Robbie was kneeling head down, hands behind his back, in a 'correct' prisoner position but could sence the shift in the stance. He now did the only thing he could think of and lifted his face with genuine tears streaking a very muddy and obviously under nourished countenance. He watched the sun slip behind the mountains to the west and knew that it was but a small mercy if needed.

"They are my family Sir, please! We lost our home! We could go no further! Arrest me, but don't harm them, Please!"

The boy was conflicted and frightened, Robbie could tell. He took a chance and looked into the young soldier's eyes, the hazel eyes of a boy who could not have been more than nineteen or twenty. The muzzle of the gun had returned, pointing straight at his head now. He wasn't sure if he would die, given that the soldier's hands were shaking, his confused state obviously making him… unpredictable.

Robbie took a chance, "Please son, please we mean no harm!"

The young man barked back, "You should be in town at the shelter in the school gym! What are you hiding?"

"We had no way to get there son…" But the soldier's attention was back on the tarpaulin and despite Robbie's, "… Listen please… please!"

The young man marched around to the end of the broken structure and began to peel away the family's protection.

Spike had started chanting as soon as Robbie departed… more for the darling human and the others, than himself. The other adults under the canopy did likewise, though this time they were less confident given that Dawn had many, many thousands of such families to protect now. But something wonderful did happen. It was the second time she came through, just as the covers were tugged back, the air around Eddie's three and Eddie himself suddenly shimmered and the four Parsalas demons' features disappeared in a glamour. They were, for all the world, a human family, albeit the children and mother were small, but they were definitely hairless and human in color. Jon was as wide eyed as their prospective captor pushed the muzzle of a gun and too bright torch into their dark little space.

The young soldier was utterly overwhelmed as he hauled back the two tarps, and shone is torch into the cramped living area. There were five tiny children, two beautiful teenaged girls and six adults all huddled into a space smaller than his momma's sewing room.

"Wha…?" His voice cracked a little as Elsbeth whimpered and buried her face into Spike's chest. The four other tiny children picked up on the sentiment and also began to cry. But the soldier gestured with his gun and the adults were forced to comply.

Leaving the toddlers on the ground begging for their parents, the entire bedraggled family struggled to their feet, adults with hands up in surrender, and the older girls wide eyed and in a state of panic. The young soldier only belatedly realized that his gun was pointed directly at the group, cocked ready to fire.

In an odd moment of clarity, the young man realized that his gun would easily shoot through two or three bodies, parents and children now looking at him, the obvious mother of the three tiny tearful beings, looking so much like his blue eyed sister… He was lost and confused… He should have accessed his training but went on instinct instead. The 'safety' was still off but he had spoken to the 'intruder' instead of shooting, and the man was ex-army and now this… He was a good soldier, he had done well at training, had been given responsibility, but now found he could not shoot.

"I um… Oh God!" He kept the torch on the group but dropped the line of his weapon.

Various adults looked at him with pathetic gratitude for the small concession. He watched as tiny children were lifted by listless arms and noted the gaunt look of all the parents, the desperation in all their faces, and the muddy floor. He also couldn't fail to notice the tiny pile of food in one corner, the single cooking pot and a water bucket. A whiff of their 'toilet facilities' as the wind swung, completed the scene for the young man. The safety catch was clicked on the gun, and Patty collapsed into Nic's arms sobbing.

This was the young man's first 'tour of duty', having been transferred to the Initiative. It would later become apparent that, in the light of the natural disasters and general mayhem, 'special projects' were hardly a priority for the human population, and the government had pulled ninety five percent of all their funding until future notice. Where possible, the former 'wonder boys' of the government now used new recruits, as they were… cheaper. The alternative was shutting down operations completely, something that was happening worldwide anyway, in response to far bigger issues of natural disaster and impending global famine. It was only a matter of time, humans and magical creatures were now all struggling against a far greater foe. Differences were being forgotten and with Dawn's intervention the insanity that had been the Initiative was eroded as time and time again their 'targets' eluded them in their final push.

Private Richards collected himself a little and ordered them out of their hiding space.

The sad little group shuffled from their hiding place, all the parents had children shielded by their bodies and were watching the soldier fearfully. Unlike Robbie or Spike for that matter, he'd never seen first hand what the bullet of a high powered military rifle could do to a small child, or a parent and small child 'combination'. Dawn couldn't sustain the glamour so instead touched the young man with her energy as she departed. As he watched, the glamour wore off… He clearly saw the pretty 'mother' morph into a pretty blue demon of the same stature and could just make out the blue pelts of Eddie and his brood in the failing twilight and spot of the torch. He should have fired, they were demons his gun was raised again, but he was staring at families in crisis.

Robbie was begging quietly, "Please, son, please!" It had started to rain again. The near silent group of captives stood shivering as they were slowly saturated by the un-seasonal downpour.

The lad was in a quandary, he'd been sent to simply check on the cameras which (like so many others the Initiative had installed across the west coast) were malfunctioning with the weather and earth movements. If he encountered hostiles he was to shoot to kill. He was not briefed to deal with refugees, or fugitives, or harmless demons (which these obviously were), or humans! And yet here were three families of desperate people in front of him and now there were demons too… and shouldn't he shoot them, but they were tiny and starving and children!

He watched as a few of the adults swayed on the point of collapse, and remembered stories his Grandmother had shared of she and her family fleeing from the killing fields of Poland in the early parts of the second world war. Stories of families publicly butchered; of terrified innocent neighbors shot in front of their shops; of women violated then murdered; and children rounded up and machine gunned in front of their parents, just because of the politics of the time. And he recalled his father's outrage at the Vietnam war when a beloved brother returned without legs and with similar horrific first hand memories. And he had read about Rwanda and the Balkans and the Gulf… and now it was in his face, and they were Americans, and yet the Initiative had decided they weren't, yet there was an obviously experienced soldier at his feet begging and children… human children… and little ones that looked human… mostly… but for their color!

His Grandmother won.

He commanded them all to "Stay!", scrambled onto the roof to disable the barn camera then jumped into his vehicle and reversed down the muddy drive. He switched off the roadside camera, then revved back up the driveway, reversed around the back of the house to scramble up using the car and removed the scanning device for the house.

None of the family had dared move, and had no idea what he was doing.

Little Chris and Elsbeth had begun to shiver uncontrollably, and Eddie's three were faring no better, the D'Azpura girls were weeping and shivering, now held tightly by their mother and father. Robbie was still kneeling in the mud, but now had his face in his hands. The vampires could all smell his tears and longed to go to him but dared not. Even if only Robbie survived it would be one… one who could tell their story…

The vehicle skidded back into its original parking space, and after an impossible pause the young soldier helped Robbie to his feet.

"You all need to come inside."

Spike didn't miss that the safety catch on his gun was still on.

………………

They were inside their own house for the first time in more over two months.

The young soldier, named David as it turned out, was Private David Richards… something he shared with Robbie as he broke in through the rear door of their own home and led them inside.

The family entered quietly and all huddled in the middle of the kitchen waiting, for what, they were not too sure. Spike was beginning to question why he had not been more proactive though with no blood he was weaker and slower, and he knew it. At full strength a couple of months ago, he would have been fast enough to disarm and disable and drain him, but somehow he knew that that was the last resort; that this boy was more than he seemed; and that they should trust Dawn who was telling them something, pushing her influence beyond mere a cloaking spell or glamour.

David was obviously young, inexperienced and rather uncomfortable with his new role as master and controller of… whole groups of people…

"Well…. Umm sit down I guess and um… "

Robbie recognized his discomfort and took the lead. Caked in mud from his mid thighs down, he stood proud though still bowed his head a little in supplication to the man David had not yet shouldered his weapon. "May we stoke the fire Sir? It's just that… the children are cold."

The young man, David, not Private Richards, answered, "Oh yeah sure… and umm you know, the cameras are off for now and there are um… chickens and… so um… food… but you know… you better not run! I'll um… I'll come with you… to supervise and… you'll need dry wood." The last words were that of the young insecure good hearted nineteen year old.

"'S alright pet, there's a few of us for the food run." Spike still had his head lowered in a submissive pose but lifted his azure eyes to look thankfully at the young man before adding quietly, "Little'uns would love a bath and Robbie over there is a champ at fire stokin' …"

Private Richards still had not put his gun down, but it was slowly moved to hang from his right shoulder and they split ranks, leaving the girls with the little people and Robbie and all the others heading out for food. As they moved to the door Spike grabbed the young man's hand, "Just want to thank you luv, even if it's only one night when the kids can feel clean and happy, just want to thank you." He kissed back of the hand then rested it on his forehead for a moment in an act of such gratitude and passion that the young man was quite overwhelmed.

……………….

They milked the only cow still producing milk and had enough for all the children, there were eight fresh eggs, and by some miracle, some mint, self sewn beans and greens still growing.

Candles had been set up through the house by the time they returned, and Spike and Jon attended the beginnings of their feast. Spike noticed that there were weevils in the flour and moths in various other containers, but it didn't matter. They would eat, even if it was a last meal.

Private Richards watched as the entire group rallied to give the five tiny folk all they needed. Bottles of still warm milk were distributed and eagerly sucked while a bath was prepared, requiring numerous pots on the stove and lots of, 'it'll be there soon' messages from the parents.

It was such a simple, domestic scene. The young soldier had finally downed his gun and stood at the door and watching as two human babies, now almost a year old, and the three little blue children, playing with unfettered delight in their first bath for two months. Then it suddenly struck him… this was their home. They had been driven from their own home, not by the quakes, but by his own government.

Robbie and Spike had both expected it. Spike smelled the tears first. It was David Richards that stood at the door, tears welling and falling as he watched the bath scene: various little folk taking their turn to splash and play with the ball that had been supplied, tug at each other and squeal with delight as though the previous months of fear and the soldier suddenly broke. Not the emotional sobbing they were perhaps more accustomed to, but a violent outburst that involved a tarpaulin and few bales of straw taking quite a beating.

It was Robbie's domain. He wandered out to the sound of the punches and angry tears and waited a time, then approached the young man quietly. "I'm sorry we upset you."

David looked up, "What?... um…. What! It's not you, it's just… just all a lie isn't it… we've been killing you and it's all a lie! I mean apart from the… well the blue… the blue people the rest are human… and so why?"

"Not everything our government or society tells us is true, son. The families in there are all borne of magic… all targets of the Initiative… all on the death list."

David stared at the older man "No Wha? But they have to be…"

Robbie swallowed hard but went with his gut feeling. "Look son, not everything that goes bump in the night is something sinister, and not every demon is a threat and not every demon looks different…. It's just like the human scenario. There are good and bad. Now the folks you've just met? Fine upstanding citizens, the D'Azpuras … local accountant, nurse, cheerleader and kid sister; the four boys, more abused than you will ever know by the precious Initiative. And for no more reason than they were caught…; their children born and raised in fear… of humans."

"But then they must have been…"

"Son the tall brunette in there, the one with the two kids, was as human as you and I but fought with the Slayer, so became a target. They captured him, jailed him and changed him, cut him up and 'treated' him as an experiment for two years, in much the way Dr Mengele did in the second world war… and now…."

"He has soft skin and …"

"They were trying to breed from him, Private… as in messing about so he could carry the children they impregnated him with… They treated Eddie our blue friend likewise." Robbie saw the horrified look in the young man's face and continued 

"Son… I can't begin explain to you the atrocities, and they won't describe half of them, but I can ask that you delve into your conscience. You will have to make a report in the morning. You have done something wonderful tonight, but I must ask… Can you keep us secret? For the love of God … please… Can you do that? All we want is to live our lives in peace."

There was a very long pause. Finally David lifted his eyes to meet Robbie's. "You have my word of honor Sir. The report will read intermittent fault needing review in three days time." The officious tone dropped immediately. "I have to put the cameras back on… I'll come back… I will! ... And I'll bring a few things. Can you stay inside until then?"

Food was eaten and the candles extinguished as Private Richards activated the cameras again and departed.

Soft warm beds, family, and this time Robbie did agree, snuggling down with Spike, Xander and the twins. Gaia rumbled again. They rode out the tremor, then slept. 


	33. Chapter 33

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh...

Archived at:  
http/ Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.

Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 33

Private Richards was true to his word.

No Initiative trucks or helicopters arrived, just Mike's old Chevy. Mike swore at the soldiers again as he noticed the damaged back door, clearly it had been done deliberately. But the cameras were back on so he didn't enter, simply did his chores, gave a wave to the cameras whilst mouthing off at the 'F#$wit army bastards'. He then commented that it was real nice that the folks who owned these two places were letting him keep the profits from selling the eggs and milk, " 'cause if them soldiers keep this crap up Mr D'll never come back!"

Right on dusk of the third day, the young soldier arrived again.

Spike heard him report to his superiors that the cameras would be down for an hour or two for maintenance review. Some scrambling on the roof of first the barn then the house ensued, then a soft knock on the back door (a courtesy only since it was now unable to be locked) announced his arrival.

The families were in the lounge in one of their 'active' times. With adequate human food, at least for those who ate it, and the dry warmth of the home, they had done little but sleep, eat and watch the children play, truly play, again.

The older girls had found the stash of books and were working their way through a number of classics, intermittently reading Christopher Robin to the children and sitting patiently teaching Eddie's three to write their names and their ABC's when everyone was up. They also seemed to delight in making rudimentary houses of cards only to have the youngsters push them over.

On the third day, Eddie made play dough from the weevil infested flour and almost half their supply of salt. Much fun ensued, the adults even enjoying the exercise, and Xander causing everyone to giggle as he donned a false moustache, eyebrows and added to his ears with the dough. The other 'oldies' followed suit with glasses, 'extra noses', odd shaped chins and even 'vampire ridges'. The arrival of the vehicle and noise on the roof staunched the hilarity until Spike repeated the soldier boy's report to his superiors for the non Vampires, and the quiet knock was heard.

Robbie was adorned with some play-dough glasses and Groucho Marx' moustache, as he moved to greet the soldier. The young man was a little taken aback at the sight but grinned as he saw the scene in the background.

He had brought some much needed supplies of flour, pasta, rice and sugar, along with some stock cubes, enormous pack of raisins and a jar of Thai red curry paste. He apologized for the lack of variety and odd collection, but explained that with the weather and earth turmoil, the local grocer was running low on almost everything… he was out of coffee and chocolate. Xander groaned… no chocolate at a grocers… inconceivable!

"But I did manage to pick up a few of these…"

When David produced two packs of twelve Twinkies, Xander couldn't help himself. He simply got up and kissed the astonished young man soundly on the cheek, then placed the packs of cakes reverently on the far bench.

Spike grinned at the now blushing and bemused David, "Oh pet, I think you've just made a friend for life!"

"Yeah um… well… um… OK… I um…" He switched his attention fully to Spike, "I couldn't find nappies though I'm sorry. But I did find some bleach."

He handed the large bottle over to Spike who grinned at him and lifted the now just walking Elsbeth up into his lap, pulling her tiny coveralls down a little, "'S OK pet, we improvised, one bath towel equals three nappies… easy… But the bleach is a right thoughtful gesture… thanks luv." Private Richards blushed again.

Spike, Xander and Jon, desperately needed blood, and though Eddie, Robbie and the D'Azpura's had offered, none would dare take it. The other adults were so run down and thin that there were real risks involved in 'donating'. They convinced David to keep the children amused while all the adults braved the rain again to collect greens, eggs, and wood. They then rounded up all the larger animals to relieve the majority of a little precious red liquid… and attend the only milking cow that she might contribute to the children's diet. 

Goat and bovine were not really their first choice of blood, but they were thankful and the vampires shared the task of taking a little blood before sealing the wound on their animals by laving over wound in the fur until the healing had started. They had collected enough for the three of them for a couple of days… It was enough.

As they reentered the lounge room together, the parents were graced by a rather lovely scene.

The young soldier was sitting on the ground with all five little folks leaning against him in some fashion. Elsbeth and Chris were in between his legs with Jesse, Sam was sitting on his left knee and Willow held by his left arm. The rather precocious little girl was helping him to turn the pages of the book he held. Nic and Patty's two were on the couch and all were listening to the soldier intently as he read one of the early chapters of Sam's well worn, leather bound original of "Huckleberry Finn".

Spike and Xander were certain that their two would have no idea what was going on with the story, but both seemed quite happy, seated side by side leaning back against a strong, youthful thigh. The other three were enthralled, and blinked huge blue eyes full of wonder at the young man whenever he looked up. The soldier blushed as he realized the parental scrutiny. Jon simply mouthed 'thank you' and they all made a quiet exit.

Private Richards was aware of the time and wasn't a tea drinker, but had a cup with the families before leaving anyway. He now knew all the children's names and watched, thrilled, as Elsbeth and her brother displayed their new ability to walk an albeit rather wobbly line to him, when encouraged by their cousins.

Spike had seen it first at the book reading, the furtive smile from the soldier to Nic's stunningly beautiful, seventeen year old, Margaret. The look was returned from under impossibly long lashes, and Spike then smelled at definite scent of young arousal on the part of both parties. And smiled a little as the boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, to cover his body's betrayal. Regardless of the political climate, of Gaia's distress, or Dawn's intervention, he wondered if the blossoming of the relationship between those two might not just guarantee the entire group's safety. Nothing was certain… but somehow the two seemed to 'fit'.

Three days later, Private Richards arrived with two jars of his mom's salsa sauce, and a fruit cake… "She she keeps sendin' it… and I just don't have the heart to…" Everyone saw through the lie, and graciously accepted the offerings. No one missed that the young man spent quite some time helping out on tasks that were not Initiative related that day, and particularly those involving a certain pretty female.

Xander made a spectacular meal combining David's Mom's sauce in a chicken casserole with rice. They were not in the habit of killing their animals of late but Jon decided it was kinder to end the suffering of a dear love found half dead and near strangled at the top of the open range enclosure. Noone could work out why she had flown there but she was caught fast and there was nothing they could do. Jon blessed the food before they ate, thanking the lovely bird for sustaining their family and to Gaia for continuing to keep them safe, blessing Dawn and David in the process.

Private Richards was late to return to base, and was reported for dallying unnecessarily.

….

On his fourth trip, the young soldier had new units to install, the others 'too unreliable' apparently! He wouldn't be able to return for at least a week after that. There was no real reason if the units were working.

Private Richards took his time while the family scrambled for more supplies, but subtly repositioned the cameras so there were some 'blind spots'. The rear entrance was 'just missed' and they now had a clear run to the chickens and could, if careful, milk the cow at the rear of that building. They were now also milking a nanny goat who had just dropped a kid. There were two other female goats heavy with pregnancy. It was a relief.

The vege patch would still be a challenge so far as the cameras were concerned, so Eddie worked like a Trojan for the two hours of the camera changeover. Careful to plant without stirring the soil too much so as not to be noticed, he put in rows of carrots, cabbages, broccoli, beets, and corn, plus a handful of seed potatoes he had found in the shed that had preempted him by happily shooting without soil. He was hopeful that, even though a little out of season, they all might survive the horrid weather… It wasn't snowing, and the earth relatively warm, so if they were lucky…

David was invited to dinner with the family by a shy Margaret, but again declined, given the timeframe for his changeover exercise. She saw him to the door. As he was leaving he shoved a bar of chocolate into her hand, and said rather sheepishly, "We still get access to some stuff… and I um… I don't need it… I know you'll share it… but when you do… do you think you can kind of… um… think of me… a bit… 'cause…"

"Oh… this is um… too much!... Are you sure?... You're serious… for me?" It may as well have been diamond earrings. Someone, a soldier no less, had decided to save her family and friends, but more than that, he had befriended them, noticed her and liked her, as much as she liked him it seemed. He was caring, witty and intelligent… and only two years older than her. She had never had a boyfriend, despite her stunning looks, it was too risky, and still could not think of David in those terms… but certainly wished one day she might try.

She blushed deeply at the gift. He had kept hold of her hand, so Margaret swallowing hard, leaned forward to give her first kiss to someone other than 'family'. She was his height at a statuesque six foot, and he turned at the wrong time. They bumped noses awkwardly and though she still landed the chaste gesture on his lips, they both giggled embarrassedly.

"I ummm… Thanks again for the dinner invite… I'd better go."

"Yeah, well… I guess you know where to find me…"

"Yeah… OK then see ya" They released hands. But as the young soldier headed out the door, he couldn't help himself. Almost without thinking he blurted out, "If things were different would you even have looked at me? 'Cause you're like… gorgeous and I'm…"

Margaret quietly finished his sentence before he returned to his car, "… A really handsome, thoughtful guy who gives me chocolate and is wonderfully nice to my family even when you see their true colors? Yeah, I'd hope I'd have that chance to 'friend you'." As soon as the words were out she blushed deeply… but the young man grinned.

"OK then… um I'd better go… see you in a few days?"

"Yeah… sorry if I um… um…"

David simply grinned and yelled, "'S OK. Seeya." Margaret retreated to the safety of the house as he clambered onto the roof to activate first one then the second camera.

As Margaret reentered the house, Spike wiggled a wicked eyebrow, Eddie grinned, her mother looked somewhat peeved and her fifteen year old sister simply taunted "Wooooooo guess who's got a cru-ush!"

She rolled her eyes and felt acutely embarrassed until Xander threw an arm over her shoulder and staring directly at his Sire, simply whispered, "Hey… It's OK to love outside the box… sometimes."

Margaret turned looking a little puzzled then saw his expression of love, directed across the room and gave a smile that spelt gratitude. She pushed the chocolate into Xander's free hand.

"He left this… he knew I'd share… but he gave it to me anyway."

He squeezed her shoulder and simply said, "I rest my case sweetheart."

……….

Gaia raged again over the next two days. Shaking severely. Tiles fell from the roof, the cameras were dislodged and Mount Ranier began her assault according to the radio, exuding toxic fumes and exploding with anger.

Strangely the farm felt only a few of the shakes.

The governments of the world, however, were in crisis. Over the last four years the UN had received official reports from Iceland, Switzerland, Finland, Mongolia, Peru, Turkey, The Congo, Mali, Portugal, Micronesia and New Zealand. All had given safe haven to the 'pariah's of society 'those with otherworld associations', despite the danger to their nation from the 'bullies', directly risking trade agreements and military alliances in the process. Thousands of demons and magical creatures, victims of the activities of the Initiative, had struggled to and found safe haven on their shores, and their accounts once collated were utterly damning. Each signatory nation submitting such a report to date had been ejected from the UN.

But now they stood as a group with compelling arguments. And they were joined by fifty more nations including Russia, Italy, Sweden, Thailand, India and China.

As a result a watershed of a further hundred countries came forward. Hundreds of documents were presented to the UN. The forum took ten days. Every presentation sought the same thing and the words resonated over and over in all six official UN languages: In Spanish and English 'Balance'; French: Équilibre; Russian??????; Arabic????, ; Chinese?? (if no characters apologies… Mandrin …simple)

As report after report from demon (and sympathetic human) communities detailed rape, torture and murder of not just 'dangerous hostiles', but women, children, half breeds and peaceful, helpful species until this point not documented, and any human protectors of the same. The governments of the world were stunned. The Spanish Inquisition and the Third Reich were mere infants in comparison with this heartless, mindless savagery. Indeed if the reports were true, it was an assault on fellow creatures, most of whom were legitimate citizens, beyond precedent.

Initially, the political climate had been fairly 'cool' to the small group of nations, but as Global events turned very sour, the recommendations of a group of tiny nations became a very compelling majority.

The 'G7' really did begin to take note, three were nations eith submissions! A three day emergency summit was called. Their people were dying and government departments inevitably ill equipped to cope. As a result of the latest assault, all members of the UN bar the US, pulled all funding from the Initiative type activities on the first day of negotiations. On the third day the President of the USA also signed off on the agreement.

David had continued to visit, though his attendance was becoming decidedly intermittent through no fault of his own. He worried privately for the group but had no appropriate excuses for his superiors, so simply visited once a week. The family noticed… his wages must have been spent on 'essentials', as each time he arrived, he had 'treats'. His fellow Initiative members accused him of being 'Momma's boy', knowing that they too had access to dwindling supplies of any manufactured goods, and all but a few were sending them home. He was glad for his fellow soldiers' truthful disinterest in his affairs.

Over the ensuing months 'war crimes' charges were brought against dozens of high level military, and twenty seven government leaders, directly related to the treatment of "Allegedly magical" individuals and those with "Associations". Further down the line, the most vicious of the Initiative soldiers and the doctors who had performed 'unnecessary research' – all of it, quite outside original parameters or orders, were also jailed.

Private Richards arrived just as the family turned off the news. It was officially two days after the global announcement regards cessation of hostilities toward 'the other'. Spike heard the cameras being progressively switching off and unplugged, but was still rather stunned as the young man knocked on the door and threw the surveillance equipment on the table.

David stared directly at Margaret as he made the announcement, "It's over, we pull out tomorrow. Every Initiative soldier is being reassigned… and I… umm… I'm sorry but… umm." He stalled to peg back his own tears but happened to look at Margaret's mother who stared at him with such love and gratitude, and simply failed to continue.

It was Robbie who stepped forward and hugged him first. Robbie hugged the young man to his chest, and kissed his hair as he whispered "You are a fine man David… a moral man, a man of this world's future. You are destined for greater things… we all feel it. You will keep in contact?... Please?"

David simply nodded into the broad man, knowing that, this promise would last a lifetime.

Spike hugged him next, "Just a little secret that you've already learned, Pet. Whatever it is you want the most… If you give it away with pure intent, to help others, it will come back to you tenfold."

Some time later Private Richards, David, had been hugged and thanked in turn by all the adults. He now sat bereft, on Xander's now rather weather worn seat at the front of the house, and held Margaret's slim hand. He pledged his devotion to her then continued. "I am going to apply for immediate transfer then ask to be reassigned... I guess I'll be investigated like everyone else…"

"We'll testify … Oh David… We'll all testify for you… They can't blame you… you saved us! You saved us!" Margaret stormed to her feet, crying angry tears at the injustice of the whole thing.

David blushed, then stood also and took her face in calm hands, "You are so wonderful… and I might just need all the help I can get… It's just that I um… I want to become a social justice lawyer. Could you stand that? I mean I'll have to do it the 'long way' cause no money… but would you wait for me?… I'll be a poor student and … I… um… I'll be away for study if it all works out… but I've got to do this… Do you um?"

"Would ya mind some fairly attractive female half demon Articles Clerk following you into court occasionally?"

David's look was that of thrill and amazement, as realized her intention to take a similar path… He was about to say something but was cut off by a kiss.

Their romantic moment was interrupted well and truly by five little people filing onto the porch. At their head was little Willow who sported a rather determined and accusative stare, and with hands on her hips, stated matter-of-factly, "We been waitin f'r your story for a long time… David!"

The mood of the kiss was thoroughly broken, and the two older people went inside hand in hand, followed by a brood of little children. Poor little Chris was last in the group, just walking, and cried desperately when he was a few seconds too slow to get through the fly-screen door before it slammed shut. He was duly rescued by Brenda and placated quickly.

David read to them for fifteen minutes or so, then departed to stack the redundant Initiative equipment into the utility.

Seven adults approached the vehicle as he prepared to leave.

Nic pushed his business card into David's hand. Spike hugged the man and kissed him. The young man smiled, before Spike whispered, "Before you go, pet, need you to know something, for the record like." Spike signaled to his Childer through the link and they all changed to their true face.

David gasped. "Oh God! I'd wondered but… but you've… you're… and you've never?"

"Just needed you to know… pet… we don't kill to feed… and need you to know too, that you did a wonderful thing luv… And if you don't bloody well come back for a visit, we'll all send the kids after you… Bugger the vampire thing… there's nothin' scarier than a teenager with a cause!" Spike gave his classic smirk then moved forward and kissed him, still in game face, then kissed him again after the change. The others all in their more normal guises moved, hugged and kissed the young man also.

Finally it was Robbie's turn. As he hugged the young soldier, he mumbled, "You are a great leader son… And you will leave a legacy of love wherever you go… But you always have a place here with us… always. I … um… Oh geez." A teary Robbie hugged David to him in a way David's absent father had never managed.

The rather emotional big man pushed the now teary young fellow from his grasp after a little too long. He gently swiped the wetness from David's cheeks then pulled the back of his own hand across his evidence of emotion and tried to smile. They hugged again and slapped backs in a 'manly gesture', before Robbie stood rather bereft with the extended family as they all waved Private Richards off.

Two hours later, in the dead of night, the D'Azpuras returned to their own house for the first time since their initial sprint to safety. They stood just inside their own front door, in a house that smelt rather stale courtesy of being closed for the better part of five months, and simply hugged.

That night all the families rejoiced as Gaia fell quiet once more and the electricity flickered back to life in the area.

Xander put the children to bed then made a particular point of turning the light off before covering his partner with his own very nude, very aroused being.

It seemed that now they truly were safe, and just maybe for the forseeable… so were their children… It was worth celebrating. 


	34. Chapter 34

Title: After the Fall Author: josieh...

Archived at:  
http/ Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes Summary: It's a black day when humankind turns on the non humans.  
Survival can be as simple as a commitment to each other.  
Spoilers: Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.

Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!  
Harsh circumstances and difficult start...

lj-cut text"Click here for more"

Author's Note: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al,  
plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

PART 34…. FINAL

Their monetary assets were 'unfrozen'. Xander returned to his woodwork, Eddie to his garden and Jon to his animals, while Robbie repaired the various structures and vehicles damaged in wake of Gaia's fury. Meanwhile Spike and Sam turned their hands to teaching the brood of small people. Sam had applied to become a 'home schooler' what seemed like eon's ago. Now they were able to take advantage.

Willow had indicated that a permanent glamour for Eddie's three was a bad idea both physically and emotionally. And thankfully after two years of home study, the re established coven opened a tiny private school only thirty minutes away by country road. All the children eventually attended. Little Willow, of course, 'Student council President' by year five!

The families had 'officially' returned home a week after the Initiative's 'pull out', Sam arriving in their living room along with Mikaela on the following Friday.

Mike was called to the accountancy office of Mr D'Azpura five months later. He was thanked again for all his work, and finally told why the families had been absent for so long. He seemed utterly un-phased by the idea that the D'Azpuras were 'magical dudes', as he put it, sharing with the rather astonished businessman, that their own grandmother was a white witch… not that any of them 'got her', but they had all grown up loving the lady! Nic and Patty had suspected as much. But it was Nic who had the joy of leading their dedicated 'farm sitter' to the rear of the building where a brand new, black, top of the line, Chevy 4x4, sat in parking bay number Two.

The young man ran his fingers over the shiny surface and admired the sleek interior. "Geez Mr D! Did ya win the state lotto while you were away!"

Nic reached out and squeezed the young man's shoulder, "Not about winning son, about deserving. Thank you for everything you have done for us and for the others." He paused for a moment and looked the boy square in the eyes, "This is from Sam's family and mine. Something you earned. Something we hope you will drive with pride…. From us to you… Thank you Michael." And with tears about to fall, Nic dropped the keys to the vehicle into the astonished young man's right hand.

"Oh my … Wha? But? Mr D you can't possibly… It's mine?"

He unlocked the vehicle in a dream, and slid into the driver's seat, eventually spotting the registration and tax papers on the dash after many minutes and whooped with joy, "Oh my … Whooooooo! It's really mine!"

Nic was never prouder than when a grinning Mike and his immaculately maintained vehicle formed front of both Margaret then Brenda's main wedding fleet, years later.

……..

The arrival of Grampa Sam on day seven of their freedom, caused such excitement amongst Eddie and Jon's children that poor Sam was a little overwhelmed.

The three tiny blue figures all talked to Grampa at once, climbing up onto his knee and telling him of all their adventures, mixed with stories they had read, and things they had dreamt or made up … They were articulate, imaginative and attentive… but a little too enthusiastic for a retiring gent recovering from weeks of visions.

Sam covered the 'overwhelmed' by lots of "Hmmm"s and "Is that right?"s. The children didn't notice, were beautiful, all so grown up and just… so lovely… and he delighted in kissing and hugging them all soundly.

He became quite tearful again as he stroked little Jessie's downy blue fur and was somewhat embarrassed as the tiny blue girl leaned forward and whispered "It's OK to cry when you're happy, our Da… you know Jon, said it is… And you know that Momma Ed… cried when they said you were coming back… We all love you so much… you know that right…" It was all the elderly gent could do to hug the sweet girl to his chest and grind out a very rough "Yeah… 'S OK and I Love you all back." He then buried his face in her hair, shed silent tears and used her permission to express his feelings, stroking the dear love until he calmed. Jessie was patient and eventually excused herself by patting him gently before sliding off his knee.

Sam consequently enjoyed numerous enthusiastic and apparently quite spontaneous hugs from the two other little demons who had more stories of their time in the cave and Sam II of his joy at finding his toys again. Willow busied herself describing David 'who save us and is the soldier man who likes Margie'. Jon simply grinned and mouthed 'later' toward the their lovely elder from the door.

The children then turned their attention to Missy who wagged her tail enthusiastically. She then barked her appreciation as her master's three little grand children pulled down their own pants to display their own new ability to wiggle their tails too. Squeals of delight and "see I told you's" ensued when the dog voiced her enthusiasm again and again. It was the first time Sam had laughed out loud for months!

An hour later, Sam sat in his own lounge room quietly with Missy at his feet while the children were being fed. He looked at all the photos (recently rescued from their 'burial' place in the top paddock) and allowed the tears to come. They were safe, they were all safe… his family… had made it… when so many more had not… He felt so guilty, but so happy…

He buried his head in his hands, and cried in earnest in a way he had not allowed himself to cry for months, years…. Then cried some more, as first one cool body, then two slid into his space and began to hug him. Then a warm body settled against his knees and soft warm fur brushed against his face and kissed him. He finally opened his eyes to five beautiful strong men, his boys, adoring him and surrounding him with such love… so much so that he cried again… and this time he had company… They all shed thankful tears…. All the pain and the worry and the hurt of months and years seemed to be swept away in a flood of grateful watery salt. They all gave in to the sadness for those lost, and the appreciation and love of each other.

……………

Missy passed away in her sleep at seventeen. She was buried in the front yard and a tiny oak planted over her.

Sam died four years later, aged eighty one. And just like she was, the old man was surrounded by loved ones and hugged until the end. Mikaela arrived to ease his way, and smiled as the four day old great grandchild, the first of Jesse's grandchildren was placed in his arms just before he died.

He smiled down at the tiny blue figure, and knew that somehow his legacy would endure.

Mikaela informed the tearful family, the wall between the atria of his heart had been breached and the hole was getting progressively bigger. There was nothing she could do.

They all had time with him… not saying goodbye, but expressing their love and thanks. He fell into a coma in the early the next evening and never woke up.

His headstone read. "Grampa Sam. 1947 – 2028. Hero. Protector of those who could not help themselves."

…………..

Two years after the cessation of hostility, the family was not able to go to Dawn's official memorial in Europe so they did their own… and all present felt it significant nevertheless…

Everyone stood reverently at a private service just after sundown on a warm spring afternoon.

Eddie's extraordinary front yard was now filled with irises and tulips paying tribute to a beautiful woman. The Slave's Chorus from Aida was playing on the stereo inside … Xander caught the dear vampire as his began to collapse in grief for his beautiful 'young Niblet'.

Words of love and gratitude followed, then a protest tune from Greenday played, and finally Bette Midler's 'Hero'. The last tune was her mother's favorite, was played at Joyce's funeral and then Buffy's, and now… Dawn had saved so many … so many.. hundreds of thousands… and so few would ever know. By the end of the music both Xander and Spike were on their knees in a tearful embrace. So much loss, too much…

They fixed a memorial plaque and erected a flagpole in Eddie's garden with the simple words… "Pay It Forward - Dawn Summers legacy - Gaia's mistress and savior of millions. 7/22/2010"

Her life energy had directly contributed to survival of the three little blue people that sung along at her family memorial, and the twins that now helped to pat down the soil around 'Dawn's tree'.

Every time any one of the five smiled or giggled, every time they looked proudly at their parents or discovered a new trick… the adults all knew…she was there… never forgotten.

……………

David was dismissed honorably from the military. A number of 'well wishers' had apparently written to the Governor and the President on his behalf.

He was still required to answer questions at the state centre in Portland for a full nine hours one day. He sat in a military jail overnight but on the following day, three lawyers specializing in international law and a group of witnesses ready to testify on his behalf, applied to the court and were given admission. They not only attested his innocence regards war crimes, but detailed his genuine heroism.

Two years later he was sent a commendation from the UN, congratulating and acknowledging his humanitarian actions during the 'recent conflict'. It came with a ten thousand Euro cheque, enough for him to offset a significant portion of his Law school fees.

Six years later, after he had just graduated to the bar, he was recalled to Portland on Martin Luther Day and honored for his actions. The medal was pinned to his lapel by the Governor of Oregon. The photograph was of a hero, an honored citizen, a civil rights lawyer, but more importantly, a father and a partner in life. Margaret was in all the photos on his insistence, along with their tiny and very new little girl, Daisy.

Patty bought twelve local papers that week (just in case 'the family' needed extras).

…………………

Robbie did not return home... In the months after Gaia's calming, he and the vampires took great delight in building him a log cabin. It was around half way up the hill on the way to the cave they had all taken refuge in.

His mother's house was sold. Jon traveling with their lovely friend to sort and pack what the lovely friend treasured, then transported it all to his new abode.

Ten years on, Robbie inevitably ate with the family four or five times a week, but had his own power supply and often hosted one or two, or more of the children (and later their friends… and eventually the grandchildren and associates). 

Sam II, Chris and Jessie, all learned to fish with Unca Rob. And he worked tirelessly with Eddie in the early days to reestablish the market garden.

Mike, he and David all became firm friends. And the aging Robbie joined the local volunteer fire fighters and reveled in the well deserved accolades he was given at the yearly awards night. Hundreds of young people learned CPR and rescue techniques from him, and knew him only as 'Grampa Rob'.

Eventually a decorated life member of the Fire Department, he was never prouder than when he pinned an award of honor onto the chest of Mike's teenaged son who had resuscitated a small child at a birthday party, after the little love decided that she needed to retrieve a balloon from fishpond and tumbled in. Nathan had tears in his eyes as the now grey haired Grampa Rob pinned the medal on his school blazer.

He was eventually buried under the tree with Eddie, and Jon's ashes.

………..

The pretty Parsalas demon groaned against her partner, Iain. He cuddled his beautiful lover to him and grinned as the children sprinted in the door. They had guests.

Ian was a jockey, that's how they had met. They were the right size for each other (apart from anything else)! And though dropping the glamour initially stunned him, there was nothing Jesse could do after that to shock him. He loved her family and they supported and adored him in turn.

Before he answered the door, he stroked her tail one more time, feeling it stiffen and arc up… He grinned wickedly and whispered "Later!"

She slapped him lightly. "Naughty!" He always 'got off' on her tail. The soft fur, the feel of … her… He adored her. And the feeling was reciprocated.

Answering the door in his sweat pants only, he was a little surprised as the extended family piled in for an impromptu pre thanks giving hello.

Eddie's grandchildren (six of them!) by Jesse and Ian all had the wonderful advantage of a petite size and fast development, and would continue to be sought after in the equestrian world as the little demons seemed to have the extra advantage of a direct link to their steeds. So much so that twenty years after the hostilities ended, it was rare to find a purely human rider.

Sam II married a gorgeous Canadian female jockey, Danielle d' Nuerve the same year as Jesse partnered. The petite Danielle and Sam produced a three pale blue grandchildren for Eddie and Jon (making the eventual count nine!), all natural riders and as sought after as their cousins by the racing community.

Little Willow moved to England at seventeen, studying magic under her namesake. She eventually became the first Parsalas demon ever to be admitted to the coveted inner circle of the International Coven. She too found a lovely partner to admire her tail… and Paula made a particular point of stroking it each night before they retired, an act that was joyfully reciprocated as the two Parsalas bedded down.

Elsbeth spent half her teenaged life with blue hair, shrugging off being popular in preference to emulating her older cousin.

Until Little Willow left for England to study, they were virtually inseparable and Elsbeth was determined to follow her example and join the coven in Surrey.

As it turned out, the power of the young girl was apparently quite extraordinary. She left home at sixteen to study to become a healer. She came home as often as she could. Unlike Willow II, however, by eighteen Elsbeth had fallen in love with a beautiful human male witch from Prague.

Six months later the extraordinary Emil inadvertently endeared himself to everyone at the first family gathering at the Oregon family home by sitting on the ground, doing an 'Unca Robbie'… (ie letting all the new little people from the extended family crawl all over him, ignoring adults and giving them his undivided attention).

There was an awkward moment when he admitted that Elsbeth was the first girl he'd ever dated… but when his two soon to be fathers' in law roared laughter, hugged him close and reassured him that it was about the person not the gender, all was well.

Over the next eight years, Elsbeth produced five grandchildren for Spike and Xander, while continuing her own studies.

The entire 'clan' was always home for the family Thanksgiving… not the traditional date, but the one that marked when Gaia went quiet and Sam came home.

………………..

Chris stayed on the farm until he was in his fifties. He was a powerful male witch in his own right and worked tirelessly with the local coven, but preferred to keep to himself.

As he 'came of age', they found him the perfect mentor from the local coven. A native American and traditional Indian shaman, White Paw, was quite a character… and a wonderful teacher. Chris took longer and longer retreats with him as the years passed by, and the family became used to his extended absences. The fact that Gaia calmed in their region whenever Chris and White Paw communed with the Earth's force did not go unnoticed.

The young wiccans of the covern were in awe of the apparently timeless young man. Something about his vampire heritage gave him an ethereal beauty and longevity that was quite … exquisite. The younger women of the coven heard that he was sixty, but he looked to be in his early thirties, so none of them believed the rumors. He was always charming to a fault, and was always willing to partner them in the formal dances at their graduation events, but none could truly get close to him.

Chris continued to work on the farm side by side with Robbie and Eddie, and took time to apprentice to his father with wood turning, while developing his true calling as seer with White Paw.

He never married, though was the 'bestest Unca ever' according to his sister's brood… and Eddie's children's… children. In his ninety fifth year, he finally found a beautiful fellow witch who was able to reach him. He had been representing their coven at a gathering in Tanzania. The connection was so profound that Xander and Spike both had disturbing dreams and called their son the following day.

The news was wonderful and the two witches had a commitment ceremony at the farm a year later. The extended family was present and Chris led his beautiful partner Joseph to the coven blessed burial ground where Sam and Missy, Eddie and (sadly), Jessie and her partner, and sadly her youngest son (victim of a road accident) now lay.

No-one should bury their children.

…………

Elsbeth was ninety three when she passed away, her lovely Emil had departed three months earlier, but in spirit, was with her to the end. They left four children and six grandchildren and she trusted her brother Chris, the Aurelian vampire of Xander's line, to care for them… Chris and Joseph had been turned and ensouled together. Chris had returned home dying of untreatable spinal cancer. The ensouling worked and the two were fully mated, and they became two of four 'caretakers' of the clan.

In their spare time the two worked tirelessly with NGOs the world over… finally laws were changed, and helpful medicine was given to those in need for free… Joseph never really forgave the human community for denying the third world medicine. It took the demon world to 'swing the vote' on something so simple!

They buried Eddie in the now cordoned off area of the top paddock, on a beautiful summer's evening three months after the little demon turned eighty two. Spike knew his Childe's feelings, but could only cry into his mate's chest one morning four weeks later, as they both felt Jon greet the sunrise.

Spike and Xander hugged each other close… and understood… but were utterly bereft. Yet it was up to them to go on and support the family… and they would do exactly that… because that's what they did… that's what they had always done.

At Jon's memorial service, a distressed Spike was presented with a tiny blue fuzz covered baby who blinked at him with Eddie's spectacular blue eyes.

"Grampa Spike, Grampa Xan. We're so sorry… but we left the hospital early to be here and um…." The pretty little Parsalas demon, on of Jesse's girls and her full blood husband stood before them with tears tracking down her pretty blue face, unmistakably one of Eddie's grandchildren. "This is Dawn, we had hoped that um… Grampa Jon… would have um … um…you know... Would … um would you… show him to … Um….Ohh… sorry…" She dissolved into tears as Spike kissed the girl then her partner and he accepted the tiny bundle.

Xander held out a congratulatory hand to the young Parsarlas partner Stefan and squeezed it supportively. But it was Spike who spoke "Oh Sweetie… family always knows when good things happen… we always know."

The little person squeaked as the four adults embraced around her tiny figure, And they all walked to the burial tree to show the family the newest addition.

/lj-cut 


End file.
